Another One of Us Final Version
by SMM040502
Summary: Jake was your ordinary kid living as happy a life as someone can in this post-apocalyptic world. That was five years ago. Now he lives with Joel and Tess and works as a smuggler, his view of the world is slowly corrupted until he's left empty. Now along with Joel he's tasked with protecting the world's hope where he finds solace in the world around him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Revenge is sweet

Author's Note

Hey guys I'm back and I just want to start by saying sorry for not updating in so long, I've just been completely swamped with life from school and GCSEs but now that I'm on summer holidays I should have more time to write. So first as you can this is a a final re-write of Another One of Us and I mean final. Second, Wounds will continue though how regularly I'm not sure as I'm having a bit of writer's block with that at the moment. And third, I have another Last of Us fanfic in the works but I'm not sure when it will be released. Anyway thanks for reading, all reviews are greatly appreciated and now onto the story.

* * *

The house was silent, the house in question belonged to a group of criminals as the military would label them. The three residents made their living of ration cards through jobs of smuggling and trade in the criminal world of the Boston QZ. Two of these smugglers had taken advantage of the little down time they had by resting the day away. Jake was a teenage boy and the youngest of all the smugglers in the Boston QZ. He had long jet-black hair that reached the top of his right eyebrow and was combed to that side. His face was relatively clean for the conditions he lived in, dirt was a common accompanying trait amongst people. As well as this his face held two deep tear troughs that ran the length of his nose. He wore a black and bloody long sleeve t-shirt that had a faded red bird design in the bottom right corner with tears here and there, some sewn, some not. Along with his shirt he wore a pair of worn black cargo pants as well as pair of dark blue trainers. The teen stirred in his sleep, as he typically does, whilst he lay atop his hardened mattress. The amount of sleep he would get was usually negligible, and what he did get was never pleasant.

BANG! BANG!

A thud came at the door causing Jake's amber eyes to snap open.

BANG! BANG!

The same noise repeated causing Jake, the younger of the two smugglers, to stir in his sleep - having stayed in much longer than usual.

"Joel get the fucking door!" Jake called out to the older man but got no response "Ugh fucking shit," Jake muttered to himself as he got up to answer the door, however he only got to the doorway of his room to see that Joel had answered the door already. "Typical," the dark-haired teen thought as Tess then walked by the two of them to a table and began pouring herself a drink.

"How was your morning?" Tess asked but to no response "Want one?" Tess offered Joel as she poured herself a drink.

"No, I don't... want one," Joel replied irritably as Tess took a sip.

"You're too young Jake," Tess joked but got nothing from Jake in response.

"I already smoke what difference does it make," Jake thought "It's not that I want a drink, but what's the point treating me as if I'm an innocent child or as if social standards still apply."

"Well, I have some interesting news for you."

"Where were you Tess?" Joel questioned still agitated.

"West end district," Tess replied simply "Hey we had a drop to make."

"We. We had a drop to make," Joel said as he walked up to her with a rag and handed it to her.

"Yeah well, you wanted to be left alone remember."

"And what about him?" Joel asking indicating towards Jake.

"It's his day off."

"Oh, so that's today," Jake thought "Five years huh? Crazy what five years will do to you."

"So I'll take one guess, the whole deal went south and the client made off with our pills," Joel replied as he walked towards the counter and leaned on it while Tess scoffed in response.

"Deal went off without a hitch. Enough ration cards to last us a couple of months easy," Tess said as she put them down on the table.

"You wanna explain this?" he asked turning to face her while gesturing to his face.

"I was on my way back and these two assholes jumped me," Tess responded as Joel went up to her "They got a few good hits in but, look I managed."

"Gimme that," Joel said as he took the rag off of her and began wiping the blood off her "Are these assholes still with us?"

"Yeah that's funny."

"Did you at least find out who they were?"

"Yeah look they were a bunch of nobodies, they don't matter," Tess said moving Joel's hand away "What matters is that Robert fucking sent them," Tess finished which caught Jake's attention.

"That sly bastard doesn't change does he," Jake thought.

"Our Robert?" Joel asked in surprise.

"He knows that we're after him," Tess began as Joel turned his back to her "He figures he's gonna get us first."

"Son of a bitch, he's smart," Joel cursed.

"No - he's not smart enough. I know where he's hiding."

"Where?" Jake more so demanded than asked.

"Old warehouse in area five. Can't say for how long though."

"I'm ready," Jake replied shortly.

"Yeah I can do now," Joel said and the three smugglers left the house to hunt down Robert.

Once outside the three moved through the barren streets of the quarantine zone. Barely anyone was to be seen, adding to the stifling atmosphere.

"It's already been five years huh. This view sure got old quick," Jake thought as he stepped outside taking in his surroundings. "Time sure flies when you kill every day. Well no time like the present I guess," Jake thought as the group began walking through the abandoned streets of the quarantine zone.

"Attention. Citizen are required to carry current ID at all times. Compliance with all city personnel is mandatory," a woman announced on a loud speaker causing Jake to groan at the annoying tone the woman held. Whilst passing by a falling building that was surrounded by military, four people were pushed out of the building by armed soldiers. Jake watched from a distance as he walked past the ongoing quarantine. But after a few moments he turned away knowing that it would make no difference to him.

A scuffle between the fireflies and the military, which resulted in an explosion right before them, caused the three smugglers to take a detour through their smuggling tunnel. Upon entry they were immediately greeted by the pungent odour left behind from the waste of the Boston QZ. Doing their best to ignore it, the group armed themselves with their usual equipment. Jake strapped on an ageing brown backpack as well as a black pouch he strapped around the back of his waist, which was filled with Jake's instrument of choice, knives of all sort.

"Not a lot of ammo," Joel complained.

"We'll make our shots count," Tess replied.

* * *

"Hey there little man. Check if the coast is clear," Tess instructed a child with ration cards as payment "No soldiers, none of Robert's men, yeah?" Tess confirmed before giving the cards to him.

"You know he's expecting us," Joel commented.

"Well that'll make things more interesting."

"And the fireflies?" Jake asked.

"Well let's hope we get to him before they do."

The child returned, reporting no danger and let them pass. "We're in Robert's turf now," Jake thought "Been awhile since I've been here."

"Hey Tess. Hey Tess," a man called out to her "Hey. Pretty lady, how you doin today? I heard you got some merchandise."

"Not right now, Terrence" Tess replied abruptly.

"C'mon. No, no it's good. I got the cards."

"Not now, you hear me" Tess repeated more sternly and Jake turned to the man, silently telling him to back off which he did.

"Hey, is that kid the same one?" a man asked another in a whisper.

"Yeah no doubt about it," the second man replied.

"Holy shit that kid's back," another man silently said in shock.

"Who is he?" a woman asked.

"That's the Masked nightmare," the third man said.

"I don't see any mask, and he's just a kid."

"The mask was just to hide while he was wanted, or so they say. You know it's him because of his eyes. And kid or not he's no joke. A brutal maniac if you ever saw one. He came through this part of town one time and took out a bunch of grown men who were fucking with him. One of them was one of Robert's best."

"Seriously?" she asked in shock to which the man simply nodded. All around the area similar conversations took place about Jake.

"Nice to see my presence still has weight, that they're still afraid." Jake thought as a grin formed on his face. The trio entered a bus to get through the area when Joel was stopped by a man blocking their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man questioned and then saw Jake and went pale.

"Malick sit back down," Tess ordered.

"T-Tess, sorry d-didn't realise you were t-together," he replied and sat back down letting them pass.

"Who's that?" Joel asked.

"An old headache don't ask."

"Tess clearly has some influence in this area that I didn't know about. She probably knows about what happened last year then," Jake concluded.

* * *

"Get back! Get the fuck back!" Robert yelled as he shot at the doorway of his office once the group had reached it.

"We just wanna talk Robert," Tess shouted at him over the gunshots.

"Yeah, we ain't got fucking nothing to talk about," he yelled back.

"Put the gun down."

"Yeah. Go fuck yourself," Robert shouted and then threw his empty gun at them and began running with Jake and the others already pursuing him. Back outside they found Robert blocked off by a chain fence which he attempted to open but gave up on their arrival.

"Tess, Joel, Jake was it. No hard feelings right."

"You know my name bastard, after all you put a target on it." Jake thought.

"None at all," Tess responded, Robert then made a run for it but Jake threw a knife in his shoulder causing him to fall over in pain. Jake and Tess then made their way to him with Jake putting his foot on him and Tess crouching down to talk to him. "We missed you."

"Look whatever you heard ain't true. I just wanna say-"

"The guns," Tess cut off "You wanna tell us about the guns."

"Yeah sure, but it's complicated. Alright," he began but was cut off by Jake stepping on the knife pushing it deeper into Robert's shoulder causing the man to scream in pain.

"Revenge is oh so sweet," Jake thought as a grin formed on his face whilst he struggled to hold back his laughter.

"Quit your squirmin. You were saying?" Tess questioned.

"I sold em," Robert said simply between his ragged breaths of pain.

"Excuse me?" Tess asked in disbelief.

"I didn't have much of a choice I owed someone-"

"You owed us! I'd say you bet on the wrong horse."

"I just need some more time, gimme a week," Robert practically begged.

"You know, I might've done that if you hadn't tried to kill me. Who has our guns?"

"I can't," he replied boldly so Jake crouched down and twisted the knife inside his body causing further screams of agony.

"Who has our guns?" Tess asked impatiently as Jake let go of the knife.

"It's... the Fireflies... I owed the Fireflies," Robert panted, his face drenched in his own teers.

"You motherfucker," Jake spat and the two got up from where they were.

"Hey look they're basically all dead. How bout we go in there We finish em off. We get those guns. Whadaya say? C'mon. Fuck those Fireflies," Robert pleaded for his very life.

"Self-preservation is strong with this one," Jake thought.

"That is a stupid idea," Tess said and put two bullets right in his head.

"Well now what?" Joel asked speaking up for the first time since they caught Robert.

"We go get our merchandise back"

"How?"

"I'm guessing going in there and slicing their throats is off the table," Jake remarked.

"Look I don't know we explain it to them. Let's just go find a Firefly."

"You won't have to look very far," a woman said as she came around the corner to reveal herself. Jake then aimed his pistol at the unknown presence but noticed her wound so awaited provocation before shooting.

"Well look who it is," Joel remarked "Queen Firefly. Jake put down the gun," Joel instructed to which Jake complied.

"Gutsy kid, got a good head on him too. He wouldn't happen to be-"

"And if I am?" Jake questioned cutting her off, she obviously had heard his title before and Jake knew where this went. The two stared each other down for a moment with nothing but silence.

"The eyes. No doubt you're the Masked Nightmare that I've heard so much about. To think that you were with Joel and Tess this whole time."

"Enough with the small talk Marlene," Tess interrupted.

"Why are you here?"

"Business," Tess replied shortly "You're not looking so hot," Tess mentioned indicating to her side.

"Where's Robert?" Marlene asked and Jake and Tess stepped away from his body.

"I needed him alive," Marlene chuckled melancholically whilst shaking her head.

"The guns he gave you. They weren't his to sell. I want them back."

"Doesn't work like that Tess."

"The hell it doesn't."

"I paid for those guns. You want em back, you're gonna have to earn em," Marlene clarified. Tess then exchanged a knowing glance with Joel who had been silent this whole time.

"How many cards we talking?"

"I don't give a damn about ration cards. I need something smuggled out the city. You do that, I'll give your guns back and then some."

"The Fireflies need something smuggled out of the city. Interesting," Jake thought

"How we know you still got em?" Joel asked "The way I hear the military is wiping you out."

"You got that right," Marlene replied mournfully, soldiers were then heard in the area "I gotta move. What's it gonna be?" Marlene asked ready to go.

"I wanna see those guns," Tess replied and four of them took off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Job accepted

Jake, Joel, Tess and Marlene made their way through the guarded city to a Firefly camp near the outskirts of the quarantine zone. The four made it with little trouble from the soldiers, or three of them did. Marlene was in shambles, barely able to stand and admitting herself that she was running off of fumes. She walked up to a door and struggled to perform the simple task of opening it due to her current lack of strength.

"Joel gimme a hand with this," Marlene said trying to open the door that Joel then easily opened. Marlene then collapsed onto the floor upon entering as she put all her weight onto the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on now, get on up," Joel said trying help Marlene up. Jake then heard someone approaching and instinct kicked in.

"Get the fuck away from her," a teen yelled as she brandished a switchblade in defence of the Firefly. Jake then grabbed her wrist to stop the attack, the girl struggled for a moment but realised Jake's grip was too strong.

"Let her go," Marlene ordered and Jake released her causing the redhead to recoil her arm immediately and put away her blade.

"You're recruiting kinda young, aren't you?" Joel asked.

"You're not one to talk. Besides she's not one of mine," Marlene barely got out.

"Shit what happened?" Ellie asked the injured Marlene as she went over to a table to lean on.

"Don't worry this is fixable. I got us help," Marlene replied.

"These guys are our help. Oh boy this is gonna be great," Ellie thought.

"But I can't come with you," Marlene said making it go from bad to worse for Ellie.

"Well then I'm staying."

"Ellie," Marlene said firmly "We won't get another shot at this."

"Hey," Joel interrupted "We're smuggling her."

"There's a crew of Fireflies waiting for you at the capitol building," Marlene explained.

"That's not exactly close,' Tess interjected.

"You're capable. You hand her off, come back the weapons are all yours. Double what Robert sold me."

"Double? Why would they be so desperate to smuggle this girl. Is she that important?" Jake questioned in his head "Double that number of guns isn't worth it for them for this kind of a job. Do they even have the guns or is she tricking us, hoping we die on the way there or get killed by the Fireflies there trying to ambush us? The girl is either very important or dispensable. Something tells me it's the latter."

"Speaking of which where are they?"

"Back at our camp," Marlene replied casually, causing Jake and Tess to chuckle and Joel to cross his arms and shake his head.

"We're not smuggling shit until I see those guns."

"You'll follow me. You can verify the weapons, I can get patched up. But she's not crossing to that part of town. I want Joel and the kid to watch over her."

"Woah, I don't think that's a good-" Joel started.

"Bullshit I'm not going with them," Ellie said over Joel.

"Ellie," Marlene said silencing them both.

"She knows who I am and choses to trust a child with me. And she's reluctant to take her to the Firefly camp. Seems she's worth something, but what?" Jake asked internally.

"How do you know them?"

"I was close with his brother Tommy. He said if I were ever in a jam I could rely on him."

"Beardo or emo over there?"

"Joel, the older one."

"Was that before or after he left your little militia group?" Joel remarked sarcastically.

"He left you too. He was a good man."

"And him?" Ellie asked about her second smuggler.

"He has a track record. He's got the skills despite his age."

"Track record? Is that what they call it?" Jake thought.

"Yeah, right as if," Ellie began.

"Look just take her to the north tunnel, wait for me there," Tess instructed.

"Jesus Christ," Joel said annoyed.

"She's just cargo Joel."

"Marlene," Ellie started.

"No more talking," Marlene strained to get out "You'll be fine. Now go with them."

"Don't take long," Joel told Tess with annoyance in his voice "And you, stay close," Joel told Ellie "Watch the rear," Joel instructed Jake to which he complied.

"So this tunnel. You use it to smuggle things?" Ellie asked as they entered trying to start conversation.

"Yep," Joel replied shortly.

"Illegal things?"

"Sometimes."

"Mostly," Jake added.

"Ever smuggle a kid?"

"No, that's a first," Joel answered.

"You didn't smuggle freaky eyes?"

"Great, she already has two annoying nicknames for me." Jake thought as he rolled his eyes.

"Nope," Joel responded "So what's the deal with you and Marlene anyway?"

"I don't know, she's my friend I guess."

"Your friend, huh? You're friends with the leader of the fireflies? What are you, like, twelve?"

"She knew my mum and she's been looking after me. And I'm fourteen, not that has anything to do with anything."

"Hands to yourself Jake."

"Didn't cross my mind Joel," Jake replied expressionlessly.

"Aw gross, not even if he was the last boy on earth," Ellie stated in disgust.

"Glad the feeling is mutual."

"So where are your parents?" Joel asked.

"Where are anyone's parents? They've been gone a long time."

"So instead of staying in school you go and join up with the Fireflies?" Joel asked.

"He's not in school. And I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you're getting at."

"You wanna know the best part about my job. I don't gotta know why. To be honest I don't give two shits about what you're up to."

"Well great," Ellie said ending the conversation "That went well," Ellie thought.

"This is it," Joel said as he opened the door to an apartment then walked over to a couch and starting sleeping on it. Jake leaned on the wall in the corner of the room with his eyes closed while Ellie stood there awkwardly, lost as to what she should be doing

"What are you doing?"

"Killing time."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Freaky eyes will keep you occupied," Joel replied and Jake barely opened his eyes to see Joel not moving at all. He sighed and walked to the other side of the room and motioned Ellie to follow.

"Your watch is broken," Ellie said as she walked past and Joel grunted immediately Jake froze and dragged Ellie away. "What the hell's your problem?"

"The watch, don't look at, don't talk about, don't think about it. Just imagine it doesn't exist," Jake snapped.

"Why it's just a stupid watch?"

"I'm tryna keep the can of worms closed here. For your own sake the watch doesn't exist," Jake clarified one more time and then let out a sigh "Bed over there," Jake stated as he pointed into another room "Use it if you will."

"I'm good."

"You'll need your energy for later," Jake said then went to sit on an arm chair, Ellie then got on a similar arm chair and positioned herself so she could see out the window and Jake began sharpening knives.

"You go out there often?"

"Yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Exactly what it looks like."

"Well you're pretty lame aren't you," Ellie commented but he said nothing.

"So how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"How long you live here?"

"Since I was nine."

"Have you been smuggling since then?"

"No, only once I was twelve."

"How'd you meet Joel?"

"Distant relative, only one I could go to."

"So what's the story with your pa-"

"Dead," he cut off knowing what the questions was.

"What do you do for fun?"

"Nothing really."

"Seriously?"

"I guess I read for fun."

"Like what?"

"Whatever I can find."

"Do you have any friends?" Ellie asked there was a moment of silence before Jake answered.

"No," he replied after the awkward pause. He was starting to annoy Ellie with his one word or one sentence replies.

"Aren't going to return any questions?"

"I honestly don't give a fuck," he replied and Ellie sighed.

"You could at least try to be nice and have a conversation. I'm getting kinda bored here."

"I'm not getting paid to entertain you. Blame the Firefly for not including that in the terms of the job."

"Ugh you're a real pain in the ass, you know that?"

"Likewise," he replied not even batting me an eye while she glared at him. "Glare all you want, it won't change anything."

"Don't you get bored?"

"No."

"Oh come on gimme something," Ellie whined at him he looked up for a moment and hurled the knife he was holding so it lodged itself in the armchair I was sitting in. "Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Entertain yourself with that."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that?" she asked in confusion "I mean it's a fucking knife." Jake then brought out another knife and threw it across the room so that in landed dead centre in a wooden target.

"Use your head a bit and don't always expect an immediate answer," he said and now he was really annoying Ellie. But she had nothing better to do so she took up his idea. Ellie lined herself up with the wooden target and threw the knife. It barely landed on the target in the bottom right corner.

"Have any more?" Ellie asked so Jake got up and put his pouch down on a wooden table that had a set of the same knives inside, before he then returned to his seat. She tried again this time it hit the bottom left corner. This continued until the bottom of the target was littered with knives. "Ugh my god, what the hell is this?" she complained out loud, "This was so much harder than brick or bottle chucking," she thought "How do you do this?"

"I said earlier didn't I. Use your head a bit and don't always expect an immediate answer," he replied which annoyed the her to no end.

"Oh come on, why are you such an asshole?" she continued to complain at him but he just shrugged his shoulders "At least show me how to do it?" Ellie asked. Jake then got up from his and retrieved a knife, aimed and threw it landing right next to the previous one.

"There, happy?" Jake asked rhetorically and pulled out another knife and began sharpening it. The teen attempted again and a similar result to her previous attempts occurred.

"Ugh, I give up," she said and went back to my seat and starred outside.

Night had fallen on Boston and rain was coming down as well. Jake and Ellie hadn't said a word since Ellie had given up with the knife throwing, so she was left to stare through the window. Just then Joel shifted on the couch and Ellie turned back to see his eyes now open. "You mumble in your sleep," she stated "I hate bad dreams."

"Yeah, me too," Joel replied and put his hand to his head. He then went up to where she sat.

"You know, I've never been this close. To the outside," Ellie said then Joel then walked away to turn on a light "Look how dark it is. Can't be any worse out there? Can it?" Ellie asked getting out of her seat.

"It most definitely can naive little fuck," Jake answered adding to Ellie's annoyance at him.

"What on earth do the fireflies want with you?" Joel asked.

"Hey," Tess said as she walked into the house distracting Joel from the question he asked, saving Ellie from answering. "Sorry it took so long. Soldiers fucking everywhere."

"How's Marlene?"

"She'll make it," Tess replied and walked over to Joel "I saw the merchandise. It's a lot. You wanna do this?"

"Yeah," Joel replied simply and they moved on.

"Come on," Jake said as he walked past Elle.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird they're having us do their smuggling for them?" Joel asked.

"Marlene wanted to it herself. We weren't their first choice, or the second for that matter. She's lost a lot of men. Beggars can't be choosers."

"Let's just hope there's someone alive to pay us."

"Someone will be around," Tess said and then we moved on to an elevator of sorts.

"Who's waiting for us at the drop off?"

"She said that there's some fireflies that have travelled all the way from another city. Girl must be important. What is the deal with you? You some big-wig's daughter or something?"

"Something like that," Ellie replied avoiding the real reason "How long this all gonna take?"

"If everything goes as planned, we should get you to them in a few hours. Ellie once we get out there I need you to follow our lead and stay close."

"Yeah of course."

"Jake."

"Watch the rear I know."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Revelations

"This rain ain't gonna do us much good," Joel stated as the group exited the tunnel and enter the dark outside.

"This rain. Nothing but good, not only will it make us cold and potentially sick but it makes it harder to use echolocation. There's too much sound to accurately pinpoint enemy movements," Jake thought.

"Holy shit, I'm actually outside!" Ellie exclaimed.

"Quit dawdling," Jake snapped at the redhead who was irritated by the order but complied nonetheless. "And to top it all off we have to bark orders at this brat. And me, Joel and Tess here I won't be able to have any fun. This job is turning into more and more of a drag," Jake concluded mentally. The group continued to move forward with Joel leading them through a truck's trailer. Upon peaking his head out the other end Joel was clocked in the head with the back of a soldier's rifle and hit the ground. "Damn it, the rain huh," Jake cursed internally.

"Don't do anything stupid," the soldier said as she aimed the rifle at Ellie next in front and the three of them raised their hands and walked out the trailer. "Turn around on your knees," the soldier ordered to which the group unwilling complied "You scan em, I'll call em in."

"Alright," a second soldier replied as he walked up behind Tess. "Put your hands on your heads."

"This is Ramirez of sector twelve requesting pickup for four stragglers."

"Look the other way, we can make this worth your while," Tess said trying to bribe her way out.

"Shut up," the second soldier replied simply as he scanned Tess and Joel "Getting tired of this shit. What's the ETA?"

"Couple minutes," the first soldier replied.

"Fuck this is bad," Jake thought.

"Oh man, oh man," Ellie whispered as the second soldier approached her and scanned her "Sorry," she said as she pulled out a switchblade and stabbed him in the leg near the knee. Jake then kicked the soldier in the knee where he was stabbed causing him to fall over, his balance already weakened by the switchblade. Joel then shot the second soldier while Tess shot the first ending the scuffle within moments. "Fuck, they're good," Ellie thought and Jake drew the switchblade from the soldiers knee and threw it at the ground in front of Ellie, the only one still on the ground. "Oh fuck. I thought we were just gonna hold em or something." Jake then noticed the scanner one the ground and saw the writing 'INFECTED' on it. Jake picked it up to verify and saw that there was no mistake.

"Joel, check this out," Jake said throwing the scanner at him and then pointing his pistol at her.

"Jesus Christ, Marlene set as up," Joel said showing Tess the scanner "Why the hell are we smuggling an infected girl?"

"I knew it, this whole time." Jake thought.

"I'm not infected," Ellie replied with panic in her voice.

"No, so this was lying?"

"I can explain."

"Fast," Jake added and Ellie rolled up her sleeve.

"Look at this."

"I don't care how you got infected," Joel dismissed turning to Tess.

"It's three weeks old."

"There's no way. Is there?" Jake questioned mentally, his gun lowered for a brief moment but he quickly reaffirmed himself of the impossibility and returned his aim on the girl.

"Everyone turns within two days so you stop bullshitting," Tess interjected.

"It's three weeks. I swear," Ellie repeated "Why would she set you up?"

"For many reasons. I don't believe it," Jake said.

"Me neither," Joel said as he looked into the distance and saw a military truck approaching "Oh shit. RUN!" Joel yelled as the group ran from the pursuing soldiers into some trenches.

The group had managed to evade the military for the time being and had taken shelter from the rain to evaluate their situation. "Well at least we're outta the rain," Joel remarked as Tess approached Ellie who sat on a rock as she caught her breath.

"What's the plan? Let's say we deliver you to the Fireflies. What then?" Tess questioned.

"Deliver it. It isn't human," Jake commented.

"Ignore him," Tess said.

"Marlene said they have their own little quarantine zone with doctors there still trying to find a cure," she answered.

"Yeah we've heard that before," Joel commented.

"And whatever happened to me is the cure to finding a vaccine."

"Oh Jesus."

"It's what she said."

"Oh I'm sure she did."

"Oh fuck you man I didn't ask for this," Ellie said standing up.

"Me neither. Tess what the hell are we doing here?"

"What if it's true?" Tess asked in response.

"This girl," Jake thought "There's no way."

"I can't be-"

"What if Joel?" Tess cut off "Look we've come this far let's just finish it."

"Do I need to remind you what is out there?" Joel asked while dragging Tess away and pointing into the distance.

"I get it," Tess said as she removed her arm and walked away followed by the two teens and then eventually Joel. The four of them progressed through the collapsing remains of the city when the familiar groans where heard in the distance.

"Ah what the hell was that?" Ellie said with fear in her voice.

"Tess you hear that?"

"Yeah, sounded pretty far away," Tess replied.

"Are we safe?"

"You're never safe in this world," Jake answered.

"You're never safe in this world." Ellie thought over and over "Is that really true? The world needs the vaccine so I have to get to the Fireflies." Ellie thought "Still the thought is saddening, especially from someone as young as him. What has he seen being a smuggler? I almost feel sorry for him, even if he is a giant prick." The group made their way to the edge of a large pit which stopped their progress. "This is the downtown area?"

"It was. Now it's a giant wasteland," Tess replied "We need to get around this mess to get to the capitol building."

The four had made it out of the museum through the rooftops and Joel, using a wooden plank, made a passage for them to the next building. "Now it is a little shaking so you're gonna wanna,"

"Pssh," Ellie interrupted Joel as she started walking across the plank, Joel could only look back at Tess with annoyance while Tess simply shook her head. Joel than crossed the gap followed by Jake then Tess.

"Well is that everything you hoped for?" Joel asked Ellie as she looked on at the capitol building in the sunrise.

"Jury's still out," she replied after a pause "But man. Can't deny that view."

"Hey, let's go," Tess ordered as she walked by with Ellie then following. Joel then took a moment to look at his precious watch while Jake walked up beside him.

"Remembering her?" Jake asked quietly to which Joel nodded silently.

"Hey pick it up," Tess called out interrupting the two as they then walked towards the ladder down "Look where almost done. Stay focused."

"Yes ma'am," Joel replied.

The group made it through the remaining ruins of Boston until they were in spitting distance of the Capitol building.

"Finally," Jake thought.

"There it is. Home stretch Tess," Joel called out.

"Uh just so it's out there I can't swim," Ellie mentioned as they approached and a polluted body of water.

"It looks like it's shallow along the right side follow me," Tess instructed and Ellie followed.

"I'm glad Marlene chose you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I'm tryna say thanks."

"Yeah sure," Tess responded as the they approached the entrance to the capitol building. Once they opened the door they were immediately greeted and the dead bodies of Fireflies ripped apart by military bullets. "Oh no no no," Tess said in panic as she went up to the bodies and frantically searched.

"What's up with her? This is out of character," Jake thought.

"What happens now?" Ellie asked Joel but he dismissed her.

"Tess what are you doing?" Joel asked as he walked up to Tess.

"Maybe they uh had a map or uh something to tell us where they were headed," Tess answered in panic still searching away until she looked up at Ellie "Where was this lab of their?"

"She never said she only mentioned it was some place out west," Ellie replied timidly.

"What are we doing here? This is not us," Joel began.

"Oh what would you know?" Tess asked as she stood up in anger "About us? About me?"

"What's going on?" Jake thought to himself.

"I know that you are smarter than this," Joel replied.

"Really? Guess what we're shitting people Joel and it's been that way for a long time," Tess said.

"No we are survivors," Joel said raising his voice.

"This is our chance-"

"It is over Tess," Joel yelled "Now we tried. Let's just go home."

"I'm not," Tess began "I'm not going anywhere."

"What?" Joel asked in confusion as he put his hand out to her.

"No don't touch me," Tess snapped batting his hand away and moving back.

"Holy shit," Ellie spoke up "She's infected," Ellie said. Jake's eyes widened in shock and all his surroundings became a blur.

"What? No impossible," Jake thought to himself as his mind raced. There was no denial from Tess causing Joel to only stare at her in shock.

"I-."

"Show it to me," Joel cut off Tess.

"I didn't mean-"

"Show it to me," Joel repeated more aggressively than less last time so Tess swiftly pulled her collar with anger visible on her face. The group then saw the bloody exposed skin on Tess's neck the where the infected claimed her life. "Oh Christ," was all Joel could say in the shock.

"No," Jake said in his head barely able to process the whole situation "Why?" he questioned. "I'm sorry Jess. So sorry," he thought as a single tear began to roll down the side of his face.

"Oops right," Tess said nonchalantly as she then let her collar go and turned to Ellie. "Gimme your arm," she said as she walked up to her and dragged her by the infected arm towards Joel "I was bitten an hour ago and it's already worse, this is fucking real Joel," she said as she pointed at Ellie's arm. Tess then removed her grip on Ellie as she backed away slowly and starred at the ground. "You have got to get this girl to Tommy's, he used to run with this crew he'll know where to go."

"No no no that was your crusade I ain't doing that-" Joel began.

"Yes you are," Tess cut off as she got closer to Joel "Look there has to be enough here that you feel some sort of obligation. To me. So you get her Tommy's."

"Tess," Jake croaked out barely able to speak Tess then made her way over to him and took the child into an embrace.

"Oh, Jake I'm so, so sorry. I never wanted any of this I'm so sorry Jake," Tess apologised over and over but Jake could say nothing "Listen to me Jake. You and Joel have to get Ellie to the Fireflies. She is immune and she's the last hope we have. Promise me you'll do that for me."

"I promise," Jake barely got out and Tess slowly let Jake go as the tear on Jake's face slide off and hit the ground.

"Ellie, I need to talk to you," Tess said as Ellie walked over to her. "Listen to me. This is going to be a dangerous journey for you. You have to stay sharp and stay strong. Listen to Joel and Jake when they tell you to do something. They will get you to the Fireflies I promise." Tess whispered to Ellie "One more thing. I know he may not look like it now, but Jake is dangerous. He's seen so much more than any child should ever have, even in their nightmares. Please, I know you two don't really seem to get along but please behave because who knows what will happen if he loses it. You understand?" Tess asked and Ellie nodded in response.

"Shit they're here," Joel cursed as military rolled up in an armoured truck.

"I can buy you some time. You have to run," Tess stated.

"You want us to just leave you here?" Ellie asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Tess replied simply giving Jake the confirmation he needed. He grabbed Ellie by the arm and began pulling her away towards the exit. However, this time Ellie managed to break free from Jake's grip.

"There's no way you're okay with this," Ellie said to Jake.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Jake yelled as he glared at Ellie "We have to go Joel."

"I can fight," Joel said barely audibly.

"No, just go," Tess ordered as she pushed him away "Just fucking go," Tess said one more time and Joel slowly walked away towards the exit. Just as the three of them reached the door Jake ran back towards Tess and hugged her for one last time.

"Let me stay," he pleaded.

"No Jake you have so much more left to live."

"No I don't," Jake replied mournfully.

"Listen Jake. Whatever happened has happened, we have to move on without staying in the past or it will kill us. You understand me?" Tess asked but there was only silence "Now go."

"I'm sorry."

"For what I never-"

"For Jess."

"Jake I never ever blamed you for that. Not once."

"But I did."

"Look Jake, it wasn't your fault but right now you have to go," Tess instructed and gave his familiar jet black a ruffle before they let go of each other and he ran back towards the exit. "Thank you Joel, Jake. For everything. Really thank you," Tess thought then wiped away emerging tears and aimed her gun at the door where the soldiers would emerge standing firm.

"I can't believe we just did that," Ellie said in disbelief of the situation.

"Shut up," Jake said gruffly at the limits of his control while he looked away from her.

"We just left her die out there," Ellie continue. Jake then swiftly grabbed her by the throat and pushed her up against a wall and then left a knife in the wall inches away from her face causing Ellie to close her eyes in fear when it hit the wall only to slowly open them seconds later as she looked at the blade.

"Listen right here you little shit, yes we just did. Yes, she's going to fucking die. And yes, we're going to run away. So, you are going to keep your filthy mouth closed about it. I will sew your fucking lips together if you make one more sound on the matter," Jake warned her as he glared right at her with murderous intent in his very eyes "Am I clear?" Jake asked and Ellie nodded slowly while her throat was still in Jake's grasp. Jake then removed his grip on her neck causing Ellie to cough for air as he did "Now let's move," he ordered quite literally not giving her time to catch her breath.

"Holy fucking shit," Ellie thought as she continued coughing for her breath but still continued on "This guy's fucking insane. He'll fucking kill me and I'm supposed to go with him to the Fireflies?" Ellie questioned mentally "What other choice do I have. Now I see what Marlene and Tess meant." Without saying any words, the three of them went up the stairs to a balcony where Tess' lifeless corpse laid filled with more bullets then you could count. "Oh my god Tess," Ellie said in shock. Jake then drew his pistol and aimed at the soldiers but Joel silently warned him against the idea.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain," Jake thought.

The group managed to get around the soldiers in the capitol building and had exited out a side entrance and were making their way into an abandoned subway when a military truck pulled up in the entrance and began firing. Without thinking Jake pulled out a smoke bomb and let it off in the stairs so the truck wouldn't know where to shot. They were now inside subway and were greeted by the familiar green spores of infected with soldiers already there.

"How the hell are you breathing this stuff in?" Joel asked in a whisper to Ellie as they hid behind cover.

"I wasn't lying to you," Ellie replied silently.

"So, it's true," Jake thought "Doesn't matter." Joel and Jake cleared the soldiers in the area and the group walked through the derelict trams and were then greeted by mucky water.

"Hey uh I can't swim," Ellie stated.

"You two stay here, I'll look for a way to get you across," Joel responded.

"Oh fuck, leave me with the psycho why don't you," Ellie thought "Should I even try to talk to him?" Ellie pondered "So uh-"

"Keep your fucking trap closed," Jake cut off sharply not even giving Ellie a second glance

"What's your fucking problem? I jus-" Ellie began but was silence by Jake walking up to her knife in hand.

"Shut it," he snarled and walked back while putting the knife away while Ellie breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Fuck I thought he was actually going to kill me. I guess I shouldn't talk to him," Ellie concluded.

The three had exited the subway with little trouble and were now back in the open and away from spores. Joel came out and removed his mask followed by Jake who mimicked the action, while Joel went to sit on a rock and Ellie emerged from the subway. Joel rubbed his eyes with the first moments to catch his breath this whole trip while Jake leaned against a tree and took a deep breath while closing his eyes.

"Hey look, uh about Tess. Look I don't even know where to begin-"

"Here's how this whole thing's gonna play out," Joel interrupted "You don't bring up Tess."

"Ever," Jake added.

"Matter of fact we just keep our histories to ourselves. Second don't tell anyone about your condition. They'll either think you're crazy or try to kill you."

"Probably the latter."

"And lastly, you do what I say when I say it. We clear?" Joel asked to which Ellie nodded "Repeat it."

"What you say goes," Ellie confirmed.

"Good," Joel replied after a moment then got off the rock "Now there's a town, couple miles north of here. There's a guy there who could get us a car," Joel explained to Ellie who nodded in response.

"You mean Bill?" Jake asked.

"There a problem?"

"You know the problem."

"Well you're just gonna have to tough it out Jake."

"Damn it. Things just keep getting better don't they," Jake thought. The three were now on the move towards the town that Joel spoke of.

The group had been walking for a good couple of hours on route to their next destination. They travelled in dead silence, the two smugglers not even communicating with each other. All the walking since their journey had started with zero rest in between was starting to take its toll. Their pace was slower, particularly Ellie's and Jake didn't fail to notice this. "Joel," Jake spoke quietly to the elder smuggler.

"What?" he replied with slight annoyance.

"We should take a break. She won't fair well without any rest and neither will we," Jake informed and Joel took a glance back and did see that the teen looked tired.

"Take a minute to catch your breath," Joel said as he turned to face the redhead. "You two stay here, I'm gonna go check the area for supplies," Joel instructed then left the two teens.

"Restless as always," Jake commented internally. Ellie took a seat by the side of the road and let out a sigh, there was clear unease in her and between the two of them.

"Hey I," Ellie spoke out nervously, breaking the silence.

"Stop," Jake interrupted calmly "I don't need your pity." Ellie then thought on to their last moments with Tess, it was clearly evident to her that Tess and Jake cared for each other a lot more than they let on. She felt horrible for what happened to Tess, she shouldn't have had to die. Ellie looked down to the floor in sadness. "It'd be better for the both of us if you stopped thinking about it."

"I - I'm sorry. That's all I wanted to say," Ellie finally got out. Jake simply exhaled through his nose in response, not even reacting to her words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Old friends

After a few minutes rest, the group was once again on the road, now nearing the town in question. "Now here we go," Joel said pointing towards the town "It'll be faster if we cut through here," he commented and jumped over the guard rail into the forest.

"This is nostalgic," Jake thought as he remembered back to when he would play in this forest as a child.

"Man," Ellie said in awe.

"What?" Joel asked in confusion.

"Nothing it's just... I've never seen anything like it that's all."

"You mean the woods?"

"Yeah. Never walked through the woods. It's kinda cool," Ellie replied.

"She's just like a child," Jake thought as he smiled ever so slightly.

"Why don't you just take me back to Marlene?"

"If she was up to the task why'd she drop you off on us?" Joel questioned in response.

"Well, maybe she's better."

"Kid, I don't mean to upset you, but your friend's chances of survival weren't too high to begin with."

"She's a lot tougher than you think."

"It don't matter. Cause I doubt I could get either one of us back into the city in one piece. Trust me I wish there was another option."

The group then made it into the boundaries of the town and observed a cloud of smoke in the distance. "That you Bill?" Joel asked.

"Where do you usually meet him?"

"Huh? Different places," Joel replied.

"You've never been here have you?"

"I know this is where he lives, but... no I ain't never been here, personally."

"And that smoke, you think that's him?"

"Sure as hell better be. Jake you know this place better than I do, which way?"

"This way," Jake said walking ahead of Joel. The group passed through an abandoned building in search of supplies when Ellie started sputtering out her saliva.

"Are you alright?" Joel asked

"I'm tryna learn how to whistle."

"You don't know how to whistle?"

"Well does it sound like I know how to whistle?" Ellie asked rhetorically and then continued spitting. "Do you know how to whistle?" Ellie asked Jake who responded with a whistle after a moment "How do you do that?"

"I thought I told you before."

"Yeah, yeah 'use your head a little and don't expect an immediate answer'," Ellie mocked. Jake then lead the group towards a metal fence with gate closed with a pipe.

"Come on Jake, get on over," Joel said preparing to boost Jake up.

"She's lighter," he replied without moving from his spot which shocked Ellie to say the least.

"Didn't think he trusted me," Ellie thought.

"Alright come on," Joel said conceding "Now just open it - nothing else," Joel instructed.

"Ta da," Ellie said as she opened the gate for the two smugglers and the group then began walking through the empty street. "So, let's say we get a car from this buddy of yours. Then what?

"Well, then we go find Tommy."

"Marlene said he was your brother."

"More importantly he was a firefly. He'll know where to take you."

"Oh okay."

"He lives far from here which is why we need a car." Ellie then began expressing her amazement at various things within each building the group entered like gnomes, video games and music.

"Reminds me of when I was like that, a stupid kid," Jake thought "Still those were good times." The three of them ended their search for supplies and headed back onto the streets and observed a large sign in the middle.

"Mandatory evacuation," Ellie read "Evacuate to where?"

"Where do you think?" Joel responded "The quarantine zone. See some places got a heads up before the infection showed up. Most didn't."

"Man must be hard. Just leaving all the stuff behind like that."

"That ain't the hard part," Joel commented in a sombre tone. The three of them then made their way into an alley in silence. Abruptly, Jake stopped in his tracks and held a hand out motioning Joel and Ellie to stop. They then observed a clicker walk into one of the many traps in the town be blown to bits.

"Jesus!" Joel exclaimed.

"Whoa nelly. What the hell was that?" Ellie asked in shock will Jake stood there unfazed and smiled slightly in response.

"You never change do you Bill?" Jake thought to himself "One of Bill's traps," Jake explained.

"Your friend a bit paranoid?"

"More than a bit," Jake replied and lead the other two forward.

"What's the deal with this guy?"

"Well, he helped us smuggle stuff into the city. He knows how to find things," Joel answered.

"Let's hope we don't blow up tryna find him."

"Just watch your step and you'll be fine." They moved forward and climbed onto a truck where they found a bow placed next to a body.

"Here Joel," Jake said after picking the bow up and throwing it to the older man.

"Let me use that. I'm a pretty good shot with that," Ellie said trying to convince Joel.

"How bout we just leave this kinda stuff to us," Joel said.

"Well we could all be armed. Cover each other."

"I don't think so." The three of them continued travelling deeper into the town looking for Bill, allowing Joel to test his new bow on an unsuspecting clicker. "Now listen. Bill ain't exactly the most stable of individuals. So, when we get there you let me do the talkin. You understand?"

"I understand," Ellie answered.

"We gotta be clear on this. He... He don't take kindly to strangers."

"Alright."

"Bill's a good guy, he just definitely needs some time warming up to you, that's all." After the brief conversation between Ellie and Joel the group moved on through the town into an old warehouse from the looks of it. Joel moved to open a door in the building to find that he had set off a trap and was now being hung upside down, causing Jake to roll his eyes in response. Ellie then ran towards him to steady from the swinging of the rope.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Another one of Bill's stupid traps!" Joel shouted angrily.

"That fridge is the counter-weight. Let's go cut him lose," Jake informed and the two teens moved towards it. Jake then gave Ellie a boost and she began cutting it with her switchblade. The familiar moans of infected were then heard outside the building. "Oh fuck," Jake cursed and pulled out his pistol "Joel get ready," he warned as hordes of infected penetrated the building. The two shot off the encroaching infected, keeping them as far away from themselves as they could while Ellie cut the rope. After a few minutes of cutting away at the rope it finally gave away causing Joel to fall over, now open to an infected attack. Seeing its opportunity and runner made its way over to Joel and tried to sink its teeth into his skin. Jake run towards Joel to help but soon realised it wasn't needed as Bill sliced the runner's head off with his machete.

"Get off your ass and your feet," Bill ordered as he stuck a hand out to help him and the four of them promptly exited the building. They fled towards another building, infected still hot on their heels. "Don't slow down. This place ain't secure," Bill instructed. After running further into the town they were finally insight of building that would be safe from the infected and made a mad dash for its open door. Upon entrance Bill and Joel held the door shut for a few moments and then locked before stepping away from it. Meanwhile Jake moved to the far wall of the building and leaned on it while catching his breath.

"Man... that was close," Ellie said as Bill made his way to her "Uh... thanks for the heroics and all," Ellie added as Bill removed his gas mask. Ellie then stuck out a hand to Bill "Uh Ellie," she said but Bill then handcuffed her to a pipe. "Hey what are you – Joel."

"Bill."

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Bill!" Joel shouted this time take a move towards the two.

"Turn around and get on your knees," Bill commanded as he drew a pistol and pointed at Joel.

"Just calm down a second."

"Turn around and get on your knees!" Bill repeated and Joel turned around but before he could get down Bill hit Joel the back of his knee within his own. "Don't test me."

"Just... ah take it easy."

"You got any bites?" Bill asked while he felt Joel body for signs of infection and Ellie attempted to break free from her restraint.

"Bill they're clean," Jake said finally speaking up.

"And who the fuck are y-?" Bill enquired as he pointed his pistol towards the teen "Jake," Bill muttered before Jake could respond.

"So, you do remember me," Jake replied as Joel got up from his feet.

"The eyes kid. They're a giveaway," Bill said quietly. Ellie then managed to pull the pipe out of the wall and was about to swing at Bill but Joel stopped that plan in its tracks. "And who the fuck is this punk and what the hell are you all doing here?"

"I am none of your damn business, and we're here cuz you owe Joel some favours. And you can start by taking these off," Ellie yelled as she waved the handcuffs in front of Bill.

"I owe Joel some favours, is this some kind of joke?" Bill responded as he walked towards a table and drew his machete.

"I'll cut to chase," Joel began "I need a car."

"Well it is a joke. Joel needs a car. Well if I had one that works, which I sure as hell don't. What makes you think I'd just give it to you? Huh? Yeah sure Joel, go ahead, take my car. Take all my food too while you're at it."

"By the looks of it, you could lose some that food," Ellie commented.

"You listen to me, you little shit -" Bill started as he pointed his machete at the girl.

"No fuck you. You handcuffed me -" Ellie shouted back as Jake pulled her away by the arm.

"Shut it," Jake interjected and Ellie then pulled her arm away from his grip.

"Get the fuck outta here Joel, you ain't getting no favours today," Bill stated plainly and Jake then walked up towards the table a drew a sheathed knife with a chain on the end around his neck.

"Recognise this?" Jake asked.

"Aisha," Bill muttered but quickly turned away.

"If I recall they died while doing you a favour. Don't think that's worth anything?"

"It don't matter Jake, cause I don't have a car that works."

"And you can't get one?"

"Parts. There are parts in this town."

"Works for me," Jake replied and Bill got the message and let out a sigh in annoyance.

"Alright," Bill said as he smoothed out a map and Ellie approached the table "If I'm gonna do this. There's some gear I'm gonna need. Alright. It's on the other side of town. Now you help me go gather it. And maybe I can put something together that runs. But after this any favours for your parents mean nothing," Bill clarified as he slammed some key down on the table.

"That's fine. Be joining em pretty soon anyway," Jake said as he took the keys and undid Ellie's handcuffs.

"Good. Follow me. Best stay right on my ass. Whole town is booby trapped."

"Can't miss it," Ellie muttered as Bill walked by.

"Not now," Jake hissed at her.

"Alright whatever supplies you may want or need. I suggest you grab them," Bill stated.

"Man he's got a fucking stick up his ass," Ellie commented.

"I know but we need him right now so just steer clear off him. I'll see I can keep him off your ass," Jake said.

"Thanks," Ellie said "He's not too bad. Though I guess I can't blame him if he hates after what happened with Tess." Joel then moved to a chess board on table with Ellie moving next to him. "Hey, you know how to play this?"

"Yeah, pretty badly yeah," Joel replied "This is more Jake's area of expertise."

"What is he good?"

"Yeah, he's damn good at this game."

"Hey, Jake you know how to play?" Ellie called out to him who noticed the board she was talking about, causing him to chuckle in response "I always wanted to learn how to play," Ellie stated as she went to touch a piece.

"Hey Bobby Fischer - don't touch anything on that board!" Bill shouted.

"Bobby what?"

"Famous chess player," Jake replied.

The four of them exited and were now on their way. Bill continued to bark at the group irritating Ellie further. Afterwards he started talking to himself about how he should've left the group behind.

"You're weren't kidding about him," Ellie commented.

"Yeah he's one of a kind," Joel replied.

"So what kind of trouble are you in? Where the hell's Tess?"

"It's a just a job. A simple drop off."

"What are you delivering? Bill asked but got no response and then began laughing "The little brat?"

"Haha. Fuck you too," Ellie replied.

"Here I thought her and Jake were dating."

"Oh fuck off."

"Y'know. I hope you know what you're doin," Bill joked at Joel "So what are you doing here Jake?"

"Same as what Joel is," Jake responded.

"You mean you're a smuggler?" Bill asked but the wordless response gave him the information he needed "And Mary?"

"Long dead," Jake replied while laughing cynically. The four continued on through the building with the odd bit of small talk and Bill annoying Ellie.

"So, you didn't answer my question about Tess. I mean I thought the two of you were inseparable."

"She's busy," Joel replied simply.

"Yeah sure... Busy," Bill retorted as he killed a trapped clicker "Sounds to...me...like might be trouble in paradise," he continued joking whilst Ellie expressed her disgust at the mutilated infected.

After clearing a round of infected the group entered the grounds to Bill's armoury and Joel then opened the door to the cellar. "Here we are. You don't touch anything," Bill said as he pointed at Ellie "Can you close the door?" he said as he made his way to a lantern which he turned on to shed some light on the room.

"Uh-uh," Joel said stopping Ellie in her tracks.

"What? I need a gun," Ellie argued.

"No you don't."

"Joel. I can handle myself."

"No. Just stay here," Joel clarified and made his way over to Bill along with Jake.

"Fine. I'll just wait around for you guys to get me killed."

"Well this goes on record as the worst job you've ever taken," Bill remarked.

"Yeah it's up there," Joel replied as he sat down on a table.

"And how in the hell is Tess okay with this suicide mission?"

"It was actually her idea."

"Really?" Bill asked in surprise to which Joel simply nodded "Well the broad's not as smart as I thought she was. But fuck her. Seriously you gotta take that kid back to where you found her."

"I can't just take her back."

"Then send her packing. Let her find her own way. Look lemme tell you a story. Once a upon a time, I had somebody that I cared about. It was a partner. Somebody I had to look after. And in this world that sort of shit is good for one thing. Getting ya killed. So you know what I did? I wisened the fuck up. Realised it's just gotta be me."

"Bill it ain't... it ain't like that."

"Bullshit it's just like that," Bill cut off "Hey! What I say to you when we walked down the steps? What I say?"

"I'm just fixing your stupid pile," Ellie replied.

"Don't touch," Bill reiterated and Ellie flipped him off in response causing Jake to roll his eyes. "God damn it. You keep babysitting long enough and eventually it's gonna blow up in your face."

"Already has," Jake thought.

"Bill," Joel finally spoke up and rose from where he sat "Can we please just get on with it?"

"Here," Bill said throwing a shotgun to Joel "Let's get on with it," Bill mocked and Joel walked away "Sorry kid, these shotguns are gonna kick way too much for you. Oh wait. I might have something just right for you," Bill said and then went into one of his shelves. He then walked back with a combat knife with a black blade and handle. "Here, I'm sure you'll make better use out of it then I will," Bill said handing it to Jake who took it by the tip of the blade then threw it up and caught it by the handle.

"Tryna butter me up with weapons?" Jake asked jokingly "You always did know how to cater to my likings."

"Yeah whatever kid," Bill scoffed and Jake then stored the knife away. "Before we go any further. I got something I gotta show ya."

"Whatcha got?" Joel asked.

"A new toy from the toy box," Bill replied and lead the other two towards a small table. "This is a nail bomb," Bill explained motioning to a metal cylinder with shrapnel sticking out of it "You gotta be really careful, this thing blows it shreds anyone standing nearby."

"So we got shotguns and bombs. What the hell are we doing with them?"

"Well, every few weeks a military caravan rides through town. I assume they're out looking for supplies, I mean you'd be amazed at the shit they overlook. Anyway, few months back they were rolling through and they get overrun by this horde of infected. They were all over the truck, it ploughs right into the side of the high school. It's still sitting there with the battery in it."

'So we take that battery and put it in another car?"

"Bingo."

"I wanted to get it but it seemed too dangerous with all the infected in that part of town. But fuck it, Joel needs a car."

"And what if it's damaged?"

"Nah. Those trucks are like tanks. It's just sitting there."

"Actually might work."

"Kid, I swear to god... if you took anything-," Bill threatened as he began walking to the exit.

"Hey man. I don't need any of your shit. Trust me."

"You two are keeping an eye on her, right?"

"With eyes and ears," Jake replied "And that's exactly why she can take whatever the fuck she took. I take my favours in full," Jake thought. The four of them made their way up stairs into the main hall of the church, though it's seen better days.

"Wow," Ellie said in awe.

"Nice place you got here," Joel commented.

"Well if you got anything to confess, this'd be the place to do it," Bill remarked and Jake then walked to the front and stood there.

"I'm not even Christian, and even if I was, I doubt I deserve to say anything you. But I just hope they're all doing alright. Tess fitting in ok?" Jake thought to himself and then sighed at the idiocy of his question.

"You know if you wanna talk about something an actual person would be better than that thing," Ellie said as she walked up to him but got no response from Jake "You've realised I'm not really infected right?"

"Being human isn't much better."

"What does that mean?" she asked to which Jake simply shook his head.

"I know you're not infected. I'm not actually even Christian. Not really sure why I did this."

"Hey, love birds. Can we fucking move?" Bill shouted at the pair to both of their annoyance.

"He's not gonna drop that joke, is he?" Ellie asked.

"Doubtful," Jake replied as they walked towards an open window and stepped out onto the roof.

"Look. There's the school," Bill pointed "Ready?"

"Guess we'll find out," Joel replied and he group jumped down onto the ground below.

"You ever been to a school?" Ellie asked Jake.

"No, no I haven't," Jake said.

"Looking forward to it?"

"It's just a building."

"Yeah I guess," Ellie conceded, dropping the conversation there.

"Hey uh Jake," Bill began "You know we're close to-"

"I'm fully aware of where we are Bill," Jake replied sharply.

"What's he on about?" Joel asked.

"My old house is close."

"I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know, check it out," Bill clarified.

"Nothing good will come of it. Let's not waste any more time," Jake concluded and walked onwards. They entered the church graveyard and were instantly on edge after hearing a whole mess of clickers. Stealthily the four of them made their way around the graveyard, silently killing and manoeuvring around the infected. After exiting they found their way onto a row of houses on a street. Joel, Bill and Ellie continued on however Jake took a few moments to stare at one house in particular. Ellie soon caught on to this and made her way back to Jake. "Don't push it," Jake commented and then brushed past her. Eventually the group were spotted by the infected and had to fight them off which took a few minutes.

"If you guys gave me a gun I could help you kill some of these fuckers," Ellie complained.

"Shut up. Just shut up."

"Takes time, I didn't get my first gun until a year after we first met," Jake said tried to empathise with her.

"Seriously?" Ellie asked in shock.

"Yeah, although I was nine when we first met so take that how you will."

"So you're saying he trusted a ten year old more than me. Thanks a lot," Ellie complained to which Jake just chuckled. The group then made their way into another house but their exit was blocked from the door being tied.

"It's tied on the other side," Joel said.

"What about going through here?" Ellie suggested.

"What the doggy door?" Bill questioned and Joel then pulled the sealed doggy door off.

"Be very careful," Joel said.

"Of course," she replied sarcastically.

"Maybe you should've given her a gun," Bill joked. They continued on through the area and found ways around already set up for them.

"Who the hell left this here? You got friends in town?"

"No. Although I got some idea who mighta come through here." They then crossed through a house to get to the school but Joel had taken a detour inside to search for supplied.

"Hey you got a second?" Ellie asked as Joel entered a room upstairs.

"Yeah?" Joel asked in response.

"I... I just want to say. I'm sorry. About Tess. That's it. I won't bring it up again."

"Ellie you don't need to worry about me." Joel stated which left an awkward silence "We should go check on Bill and Jake," Joel said and the two made their way down. They then exited the house through the garage and were now insight of the school. They killed the last few infected in their path and made it over a school bus to get into the school.

"We're okay. We just need to get to the hood of the truck," Bill said as they made it in. "Shit. You hear that. They're coming. Move it kids." The ran towards the entrance only to find it locked, instead they ran towards a window in the side of the school. They barely made it in, Joel in particular who was almost bitten by a clicker while trying to enter through the window. Once they were all inside Ellie closed the window and Bill moved towards the hood of the truck to get the battery, whilst the rest held the door closed.

"Please tell me your done," Joel shouted as he held the door.

"It's empty," Bill stated.

"What?" Joel asked in confusion as he moved towards the truck leaving the two teens to keep the door shut.

"It's fucking empty."

"Guys," Ellie said as the infected continued to pound on the door behind her.

"Bill where to?" Joel asked but Bill had no response and stumbled on his words "Bill where?!"

"Anywhere but here," Bill said collecting himself and running out the room.

"Move it you two," Joel ordered and the four of them ran out of the room with the truck. "They've broken through," Joel stated as he and Jake closed the door to the hallway behind them. The group made their way through the halls of the school whilst taking down the infected in their path. They entered the school gym and immediately moved to block the entrance from any more infected. "That ain't gonna hold them for long," Joel commented as more pounding was heard from a closet in the gym. The doors flung open as bloater wadded out of the closet.

"What the fuck is that?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"It's a god damn bloater!" Joel yelled as the behemoth threw spores at the group "Jake!" Joel shouted but got no response, instead he stood planted in his spot. "Ellie take cover." Joel and Bill continued to fire shotgun round after round at the beast but it seemed to have little success. The bloater slowly made its way over Jake and was now within reach of the teen. "JAKE MOVE!" Joel shouted but still nothing. Ellie took matters in her own hands and tackled Jake out of the way of the bloater's grasp knocking Jake out cold. "Ellie, keep him away from that thing," Joel instructed as he and Bill tried to lure the bloater away from the teens. After a several minutes of continuous shooting the bloater finally fell.

"Ah, geez... what was up with that big guy?" Ellie asked.

"He's been infected for a long time. We call them bloaters," Joel explained.

"Bloater... Okay. Got it," Ellie said "And what's his problem?"

"It's complicated," Joel replied simply "Just give him a few minutes I'm sure he'll be up in a bit."


	5. update

Quick Update

Hey guys just making a quick update as to why I haven't been updating and won't be updating for the next few weeks or so. To keep it short I'll be on summer camp for the next few weeks and I was on it last week so I basically have no time to write. I apologise for the lack of updates and not informing you guys of this sooner but this is just how things are. Once I'm back I'll be sure to get back to writing and updating so please stick with the story.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Departure

"Ugh, I'm tired of waiting for him," Ellie complained after waiting for a good fifteen or so minutes.

"For once, I agree with the brat," Bill began "We need to fucking move," Bill stated with urgency in his voice. Jake's eyes then slowly began to open and saw Ellie sat down next to him.

"What happened?" Jake asked in confusion. Ellie's head then snapped down to look down at him and she then punched him in the face "Ah! what the fuck was that for?" Jake complained but Ellie didn't respond and got up from her spot and walked away.

"I hate to interrupt your lover's spat but can we please get a fucking move on," Bill yelled.

"Fuck off Bill," Ellie responded. Joel then extended a hand to Jake and helped him up.

"Let's get on top of these bleachers. Gimme a boost Joel," Bill order and Joel boosted Bill up, followed by Ellie. "Behind ya!" Bill yelled as three runners poured in from a hole in the wall.

"Damn it," Jake said as he drew his pistol and a knife. He then ran towards the closest infected to him and ducked below the its swiping claws and stabbed it in the throat but before he could pull out the knife the second came at him so he kicked it square in the pelvis knocking it onto it's back. He then shot the remaining two in the head and then pulled his knife out the first infected and made his way back. "Didn't feel like helping did ya?" Jake asked sarcastically as Bill pulled him up.

"Would've been nice if he pulled some of that shit earlier," Ellie thought. They all then ran out through a window in the gym and ran through the streets followed by infected. They managed to make it into a house which the infected couldn't and then they all took a moment to catch their breath. "So, that worked out well," Ellie commented but got a glare from Joel "Okay, ah, I'll go check out this side of the house."

"Bill?"

"Somebody had the same idea. They stole my shit."

"Well then what the hell is plan B."

"You ought to be thankful you're still drawing breath. That was plan A, B, C all the way to fucking Z. And furthermore, tell Tess that she can take this-

"Don't you bring Tess into this," Joel yelled back and the two were now shouting at each other. They were then interrupted as Bill stopped yelling when he noticed a hanging body. "Jesus. What? You know this guy or something?"

"Frank," Jake replied simply.

"Who the hell's Frank?"

"He was my partner," Bill answered. Jake closed his eyes for a moment then left the room to where Ellie was.

"Hey," Jake greeted "You doing alright?"

"Better than you did," Ellie replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry about that," he replied awkwardly.

"You wanna explain what your deal is?"

"Uh it's... um personal. I'd rather not talk about it," he replied awkwardly. "Damn it of all times to come across a bloater," Jake thought to himself.

"So, who's Mary?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"You mentioned it to Bill earlier and you mumbled it when you were out."

"She's none of your business. Don't bring it up again."

"Alright geez," Ellie said and made her way into the garage. Upon entering she saw a truck that seemed like it hadn't gone all to shit so tried to start it. To her surprise the vehicle made sounds that indicated it had some life in it. The rest of the group was then drawn to the garage by noise and noticed the truck. "Look what I found. It's got some juice in it."

"That's my battery," Bill observed as he went and looked into the open hood of the truck "That fuckin asshole," he cursed and then slammed the hood shut. "Get out," he ordered to which Ellie eventually complied. Bill then took her place in the driver's seat and attempted to start the car. "Battery's drained but cells are alive," he concluded.

"Meaning," Joel asked impatiently.

"Meaning we push, get her started and the alternator will recharge the battery."

"Is that your guess?"

"Look you wanted a plan B. This is as good as it's gonna get," Bill shot back and left Joel to weigh the options.

"What're you thinking?" Ellie asked.

"I'm thinkin you drive and we push," Joel answered so Ellie then sat herself down in the driver's seat. Joel and Jake then went to look around the house to see if Frank had taken anything else of use. Jake then stumbled across the suicide note left by Frank and then read the sheet of paper.

"God damn. Rest in peace Frank," Jake thought then went to find Bill to give the note. "Bill, you should take a look at this."

"So that's how you feel? Well fuck you too Frank." Bill mumbled after reading "And you? How do you feel?"

"No need to feign concern. If you were really worried about me you would've asked Tess about me all those years I was gone," Jake replied coldly then walked off.

"You guys ready to go?" Bill asked. Joel then had a brief conversation with Ellie to encourage her. The three then began pushing the truck out of the garage and down the slope but the car hadn't started. After three waves of infected and rolling the car down a hill it had finally started.

"You hear that sound, Bill?" Joel asked jokingly.

"Yeah, well that means the infected hear it to. Let's get in the fucking truck," Bill ordered with urgency. The three of them then ran into the back off the truck and Ellie proceeded to drive past the chasing horde of infected.

"Alright, this'll do! Stop!" Bill yelled after a good few minutes whilst hitting the side of the truck. The group where now nearing the outskirts of the town and the sun was starting to set, Bill, Joel and Jake then jumped out the side of the truck whilst Ellie stayed inside and left the engine running. "You two kids almost got us killed," Bill complained.

"For once I can't argue. Stupid bloater," Jake thought.

"Yeah but. You gotta admit – they did hold their own," Joel replied to which Bill only laughed.

"You guys ain't gonna make it," Bill commented as he set his bag down and reached into it "Oh, oh, ah here," Bill said as he threw a tube to Joel.

"What's this?"

"You'd be amazed at how many cars still got gas in em."

"Appreciate it. See ya around Bill," Joel said then made his back to the truck

"Bill, about Frank. That's a hard pill," Jake started.

"Yeah," Bill sighed "Sorry about your parents kid"

"You don't have to be, we're even now. I'll catch ya later Bill," Jake said and walked towards the truck and then entered in the back seat.

They had been driving for about an hour and a half and rain had started to come down around them. Fatigue was starting to get to Joel and even the usually sleepless Jake began dozing off in back seat.

"Oh, man," Ellie suddenly let out causing both Joel and Jake to shift in their seat.

"Hey, what happened to sleeping?" Joel inquired.

"Okay, I know it doesn't look like it, but this here is not a bad read," Ellie began as she got up from leaning on the window with her legs over Jake's knees "Only one problem. Right there. 'To be continued'. I hate cliff-hangers."

"The ending sucks," Jake stated drowsily.

"You mean you know what happens?"

"The series is pretty boring, but better than nothing I guess."

"No way these are amazing."

"Where did you get that?" Joel asked.

"Uhh back at Bill's. I mean all this stuff was just lying there," she replied causing to Jake smiled from to end to end.

"What else did you get?" Joel sighed as he shook his head to which Ellie grinned.

"Well... Here. This make you all nostalgic?" Ellie said teased as she pulled out a DVD case for music.

"Now that is a winner," Joel commented as he took it and inserted it into the truck's DVD player, after a moment the truck started playing country music "Oh man."

"Well, better than nothing," Ellie remarked "Oh, I'm sure your friend will be missing this tonight," Ellie said as she pulled out a magazine from her bag.

"Um-hum," Joel replied uninterested, not realising what it was she was referring to but Jake had and merely looked out the window and pinched the bridge of his nose whilst blushing ever so slightly.

"Light on the reading but it's got some interesting photos."

"Now Ellie, that ain't for kids," Joel said as he turned around now noticing what the contents of the magazine were.

"Whoa. How... how the hell would he even walk around with that thing?" Ellie joked.

"Get rid of that."

"Hold your horses. I want to see what all the fuss is about. Oh. Why are these all stuck together?"

"Uh..." was all Joel could say.

"Hey, Jake," Ellie said she slide across the car seat to his side "Seriously though how would he walk around with that?" Ellie asked teasingly practically shoving the magazine in his face.

"Get that out of my face," Jake almost yelled as he pushed her hands away.

"What you're not into any of that?"

"Does it look like I am? Get that fucking out of here," Jake repeated now very red.

"I'm just fucking with you," Ellie giggled and then rolled down the window "Bye-bye dude," she said as she threw the material out the car. "Soo, what are you into then?" Ellie continued to tease.

"I'm about to sew your fucking lips to together if you keep at it," Jake said with a laugh though without it you might not think he was joking.

"Alright that's enough," Joel said saving Jake from any further humiliation.

"Aw you're no fun," Ellie commented. She was silent for a moment but then blew a raspberry a few seconds later "You know what? This isn't that bad." she said and got up to turn up the volume of song.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?"

"Pft - I'm not even tired," she replied then turned up the song and put her feet back over Jake and leaned on the window. After a minute everyone in the car had gotten behind the music playing since it was much better than silence, Jake even began humming along to the song. "Do you like to sing?" Ellie asked to which Jake just shrugged "Why don't you do some actual singing then?"

"Think I'll pass."

"Oh come on. We won't laugh."

"Not happening."

"What are you too embarrassed?" Ellie asked trying to trick him into singing but Jake stopped responding "The silent treatment again, eh?"

They continued driving for a few hours, in this time Jake had switched to driving and Ellie moved to the front passenger seat, whilst Joel sat in the outside of the truck in the rear to get some fresh air. "Did Joel have any family?" Ellie asked out of the blue.

"Huh?" Jake asked in confusion at the sudden question.

"Did he have family or kids or something?"

"Dunno," Jake lied, knowing that it wasn't his place to say.

"You've spent so long with him and you don't know."

"The topic doesn't really come up when you're busy running for your life," Jake replied.

"I guess," Ellie said dropping the topic. "Hey, can you sing something?"

"What?" Jake asked in surprise.

"Come on, please. I won't laugh," Ellie requested to which Jake just sighed.

"We call it even for saving my ass earlier. And don't bring it up."

"Deal."

"Turn this shit off," Jake instructed to which Ellie did. After a moment of silence Jake then began singing.

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my faces flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find  
The old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is our four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn  
Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told  
I, feel something so wrong  
But doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Take that money and watch it burn  
Sink in the river the lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming 'bout the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

An awkward silence lingered after Jake had finished "Happy?" He asked breaking the silence.

"That was good. You should sing more often. It's nice, a lot better than your silent treatment."

"Pft – who's singing have you heard to think mine's good," Jake replied but she didn't respond, content with Jake's singing "Still it felt good to do," Jake thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Hunters

The group had continued driving along the empty roads for some time now, very little was said between the two teens after their brief conversation. Eventually, Ellie had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, leaving Jake to look onward onto the never-ending road. The desired path had been blocked off, so after a bit of hesitation from Joel they continued on towards Pittsburgh. Not too long after they had arrived in the city, in shambles of its former self. Shortly upon arrival they were greeted by a man who feigned injury prompting Jake to abruptly stop the car, dragging Ellie out of her thoughts as she gazed out the window.

"Easy," she said in response to the hard break and then looked ahead of her. Joel then realised the situation and re-entered the car in the back seat.

"Please. Help," the man cried in false agony.

"Are we gonna help him?" Ellie asked in genuine concern.

"Seat belt on," Jake said curtly.

"What about the guy?" the red-haired girl asked whilst complying.

"You ready?" Jake asked Joel.

"Yeah," the older man replied simply.

"What about him?" Ellie continued questioning.

"Betcha anything he's not even hurt," Jake replied and stepped on the gas to run the man over. In response the man pulled out a gun and began shooting at the truck whilst others in his group emerged from cover brandishing weapons of all sorts. The man had managed to shot a hole into the window of the car before flying past it, another then threw a brick at the glass further damaging the window. The window on Ellie's door then shattered allowing shards of glass to enter vehicle.

"Oh – not good," Ellie said in fear as a bus came down the hill towards the truck, ramming into and causing Jake to lose control and plough right through into a garage. "I'm ok," Ellie said after a moment once the car had come to a complete halt.

"Then get out, quick," Joel instructed as they all removed their seatbelts. One man then entered the rear door and landed a punch square in Joel's face, allowing him to drag the elder man out of car whilst he was dazed.

"Joel!" Jake exclaimed as he turned towards the man dragging the older smuggler away. Before Jake could help however another pulled Ellie's door open and grabbed her, attempting to pull her out. Jake grabbed her by her leg in his futile attempt to keep her in the truck. Another man then grabbed Jake from behind and pulled him out of the truck onto the floor, he sat on top of him with a hand around Jake's throat. The teen attempted to remove the man's grip but the man was stronger than him. Jake stretched his arm to reach for a nearby bottle which he managed to grab, after doing so he smashed it into the man's head, causing him to release his grip whilst also stunning him. Jake then drew a knife a stabbed he man right centre in his throat causing blood to splatter onto Jake's arm and face. Jake then turned his attention towards Ellie who struggled with the man who grabbed her earlier, he then slapped her to the ground and held her in place there. Jake then ran towards him and kicked square in the jaw, causing him to tumble onto his back where he was left to open so Jake stabbed him in the neck. Jake then returned to Ellie's side who was still crouched on the ground coughing for her breath.

"Motherfucker," she remarked as Jake helped her up and the two went to regroup with Joel "What is wrong with these guys?"

"Catch your breath. We're leaving," Joel said as he passed the teens their backpacks.

"Look out!" Jake yelled as more hunters descended on them, opening fire on them but thankfully only hitting the truck. The three of them then moved to take cover with by Joel and Jake engaging the hunters with return fire.

"Alright, think that's the last of em," Joel announced once the hunters were cleared "You two alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so" Ellie replied simply to which Jake seconded.

"Good, 'cause we need to get the hell outta here. You know the drill look for anything we can use," Joel instructed so they began foraging for supplied. After their search had ended they had left the area in which they had crashed. They then entered a garage door with Joel and Jake holding it up holding it up whilst Ellie held the chain so that they could get through. Once they entered the room, they observed the deeds of the hunters. Corpses lay sprawled across the room near a pile of what the hunters had managed to collect from them. "Fucking hunters. See this coulda been us."

"Man, that is a lot of people who didn't make it," Ellie commented as she stared at a pile of shoes.

"I knew we should've turned the damn truck around," Joel remarked.

"We lived."

"Barely," Joel spat "Come on let's get out of here," Joel ordered and the group made their way through the building.

"How did you know?"

" 'Bout what?"

"The ambush?"

"Been on both sides."

"Oh. So uh, you kill a lot of innocent people?" Ellie questioned but Joel only grunted in response "I'll take that as a yes."

"Take it however you want?"

"Does that include you too?" Ellie asked Jake.

"Got a problem with that?" Jake shot back but Ellie couldn't give an answer. The grouped moved on through the building to find an exit outside which revealed their way out of the city.

"Alright, there's the bridge that's our way outta here," Joel informed as he looked towards their objective, however Ellie continued on with the two smugglers much to Joel's disapproval "Now Ellie, slow down. Wait for me."

"What I'm right here."

"How 'bout you let me go first. And keep your voice down," Joel ordered.

"Ok," Ellie replied with her impression of Joel. After walking only a few steps Ellie then began trying to whistle to which she finally found some success.

"I'm whistling," she exclaimed.

"Oh good, something else you can drive me crazy with," Joel remarked as Ellie continued whistling.

"That's awesome," Ellie commented.

"Wasn't that hard now was it?" Jake asked.

"No thanks to you."

"But would you have felt the same satisfaction had I told you the answer."

"Well, I guess not. But – hey were you just trying humour me this whole time."

"Perhaps," Jake replied simply to which Ellie rolled her eyes. After continuing to walk down the street which they were on they saw a corpse sticking out of car mere metres away from the walls of the former QZ.

"What happened here? Your fellow hunters do this?"

"Cute. And no, my money's on the military."

"Why would they mow down all these people?"

"Can't let everyone in."

"So they killed em?'

"Dead people don't get infected. Sacrifice the few for the sake of the many."

"Kinda shitty."

"Yeah," Joel replied simply ending the conversation.

The three of them continued their way through the city to get away from the hunters quickly. They now entered a derelict hotel, overflowing with water.

"Ever stayed in a place like this?" Ellie asked as they entered "Before it all went to shit, I mean."

"Ah no. No, this too rich for my blood," Joel replied as they scoured the area for supplies and a way onward. Navigating the building was made more difficult due to the fact the stairs and halls were collapsing.

"Ok, we need to lighten the mood. Ready? It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope, it'll still be stationary," Ellie said breaking the silence.

"What is that?"

"It's a joke book. No Pun Intended Volume Too by Will Livingstone,"

"Let's just keep going," Joel said, prompting Ellie to dejectedly close the book and follow along behind Joel.

Whilst clearing through the hunters that occupied the hotel, the group slowly made their way up the building only now to find the stairwell blocked off and their only way forward was through the elevator shaft. Joel pushed the doors open to the elevator and climbed a ladder left inside into the elevator shaft followed by his younger companions. The three of them hugged the wall and shifted across to the adjacent shaft and landed on top of the elevator itself, the exit to the next floor now only a boost away. Joel then helped Ellie up, followed by Jake but once he had made it up the elevator gave way and fell straight to the bottom taking Joel with it.

"God damn it," Jake muttered.

"Joel!" Ellie yelled down to him in distress.

"I'm alright!" he called back "Are you okay?"

"No! You scared the shit outta me!" Ellie replied causing Jake to roll his eyes "We're... We're gonna climb down there, okay?"

"No! Stay up there! I'll make my way up to you! Jake, watch her!" Joel instructed and soon he was out of view.

"So, now what?" Ellie asked her remaining protector.

"We wait. Like we're told."

"How can you just wait and always just do as you're told without questioning it?"

"I presently like living, that's why."

"But this is stupid what if someone ambushes us. We're sitting ducks here."

"Have you ever noticed how Joel can tell where enemies are when they're not in his field of view?"

"Huh?"

"For example, when we're at a corner and he can tell that there's an infected or something just ahead without having to poke his head past the cover."

"Yeah you're right he does do that. But what does that have to do with what I said."

"He has the ability to perceive his surroundings using sounds. I have the same ability, so I'm able to tell if an enemy would approach before they would be able to act. Therefore, at present we're safe. Relatively speaking of course."

"How do you know you'll be able to deal with them though?"

"How does anyone know whether they'll be able to deal with anyone?" Jake asked in response which left Ellie to ponder for a moment.

"I guess you're right."

"Good, now quit worrying," Jake instructed and then sat with his legs hanging over the elevator shaft. Ellie then sat down next him though still uncomfortable with their plan of action or lack thereof.

"So, how you doing?"

"Living," Jake replied expressionlessly.

"You're not much for small talk, are you?"

"I often don't have that luxury. Survival is my priority, entertainment does not make it onto the list of my concerns."

"Well, aren't you boring."

"As I said, entertainment is not a concern of mine."

"Ugh, and just when I thought you were starting to lighten up."

"Lightening up leads to carelessness, which leads to death. So, if you want our chances of death to increase then I'll quite easily lighten up."

"Ugh," Ellie groaned seeing that their conversation was really going nowhere "Do you even smile?"

"Hmm, no, not really," Jake responded causing Ellie to just sigh.

"Why can't you guys give me gun?"

"It's not my choice to make."

"So you would give me a gun?"

"It matters not what I would do."

"Okaay, why does Joel not give me a gun?"

"He thinks you're not good enough for it, that it'll just be a waste of resources."

"He could at least give me a chance."

"It's too risky. Joel and risks don't mix very well."

"So, he doesn't trust me?"

"What was your first clue?" Jake asked rhetorically to which Ellie just sighed in response.

"So what's the deal with you and Bill?"

"I lived in his town since the day I was born up until my parents died," Jake explained as he reached into his shirt and gently grasped the object around his neck, causing the chain to jingle.

"What's that?" she asked to which he pulled the object in question out from under his shirt. A short, sheathed knife attached to chain which hung from the teen's neck. The sheath was black with an ornamental design to it, with copper markings and engravings along it."You sure do have an obsession with knives."

"It's my mother's. Or it was."

"Oh," Ellie replied as she drew her switchblade "This was my mum's but I never knew her," she stated as she put it away.

"I see," Jake replied simply. An awkward silence hung between the two. After a few moments Ellie stood up and paced around the area in impatience.

"Ugh this such bullshit," Ellie complained "Fuck this, I'm gonna go find him," Ellie stated and then ran off.

"Ellie!" Jake called out to her but she was already gone, causing Jake to chase after her "God damn it, she's faster than she looks," Jake thought. Once Ellie had thought she was a good distance away from Jake she then slowed her pace to a walk, allowing Jake to get in closer in to her. Jake then heard another person's presence in the room, he quickly took a glance around whilst still running and saw that a man hid behind cover with Ellie in the crosshairs of his pistol. "Oh shit," Jake cursed as he increased his pace and dived to the ground behind cover, taking Ellie down with him just as the bullet shot past them. A loud splash was then heard somewhat faraway, in response Jake then took a moment to take in the new sound and its source to find that it came from Joel. "You heard that splash?" Jake asked Ellie with urgency in his voice to which she nodded "It's Joel, I'll keep you covered, you go help him. I'll deal with his asshole," Jake instructed to which Ellie nodded in confirmation. Jake then opened fire on the man who had them pinned behind cover, seeing her chance Ellie made a break towards where Joel was. The man attempted to line up a shot aimed at Ellie but was forced to duck down beneath cover by Jake's continued shots, allowing Ellie to get away. The man stayed beneath the cover for a while, longer than expected which sent red flares going off in Jake's mind. He then listened intently as to whether his enemy was still there, which he was, but Jake then identified another approaching him from behind with a machete, likely notified by the gunfire. The second man charged towards Jake and attempted to slash Jake across the throat, in response Jake rolled to the side and kicked the man in the back of the knee causing him to lose balance. He took advantage of fallen hunter and sunk his knife into his chest. The hunter from earlier then began opening fire again, barely missing Jake. Whilst the hunter reloaded Jake landed two bullets right in his skull.

Ellie ran in the direction of the splash and saw a hunter holding Joel down in a pool of water, Joel attempted to reach for his pistol but had no luck. The teen picked up the girl the pistol from the water and shot the hunter in the head.

"Man... I shot the hell outta that guy, huh?" Ellie said with ragged breaths.

"Yeah, you sure did," Joel responded as he got up. Ellie then sat down on a crate and breathed a sigh of relief but also discomfort.

"I feel sick."

"Why didn't you just hang back like I told you to?"

"Well, you're glad I didn't, right?"

"I'm glad I didn't get my head blown off by a goddamn kid."

"You know what? No," Ellie began as she got up from her seat "How about 'hey Ellie, I know it wasn't easy but it was either him or me, thanks for saving my ass.' You got anything like that for me Joel?" Ellie burst out but Joel didn't respond, only letting the silence sink in.

"And where the hell were you?" Joel asked as Jake ran towards the pair.

"Taking care of a few hunters," Jake replied after a moment of taking in the situation.

"Let's just get going," Joel instructed and walked off.

"Lead the way," Ellie said irritably. The three of them then continued on through the hall, the atmosphere between them tense.

"I should probably say something," Jake thought "Are you... okay?" he asked Ellie.

"I guess. Feel kinda like shit about killing that guy."

"You did good."

"Is killing good?"

"I meant you handled the situation well. You handled your first kill well. I vomited after mine."

"Seriously?" Ellie asked in disbelief to which Jake simply nodded "You don't seem to give a fuck now. How have you become so nonchalant about it now?"

"I'm just... used to it I guess," Jake replied well awkwardly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry, it should've been me who helped him. He wouldn't have screwed at you then."

"It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"You did the right thing."

"Thanks. You can be kinda nice when you want to be," she stated but the other teen didn't respond "That was a compliment by the way."

"I gathered that much," Jake chuckled. Silence then re-joined the group as they made their way through the halls of the hotel into the main dining hall. Joel made his way over to a piano on the stage at the front to push it so that they could climb up to the upper area. Before doing so Joel made an awful attempt to play on the piano much to Jake's irritation, the teen then made his way over to the keys of the piano and played a short arpeggio.

"You know how to play?" Ellie asked out of curiosity.

"Sort of. My mum taught me when I was little, barely remember any of it now," he replied.

"Aw, how come you forgot?"

"I have other things to keep in mind," he responded simply. Joel and Jake then began pushing the heavy instrument, barely moving it at all.

"Hey, how bout a hand?" Joel instructed less so asked.

"You sure you can trust me with that?" Ellie retorted as she moved to help. The three of them then managed to push the piano against the wall after much effort then promptly made their way up. They made their way along the upper area of the dining hall to the outside of the building into some scaffolding, Joel then snatched a rifle from the hands of a corpse. Noticing the hunters just below, Joel then ducked down and instructed his younger companions to do the same upon arrival.

"Alright now, Jake and I are gonna go down there and clear us a path," Joel informed.

"What about me?"

"You stay here," Joel replied firmly.

"This is so stupid, we'd have more of a fucking chance if you'd let me help."

"I am," Joel responded sharply "You seem to know your way around a gun. Reckon you can handle that?" Joel asked as he motioned to his newly retrieved rifle.

"A bit much for a first gun," Jake thought as his eyes widened slightly at Joel's plan.

"Well I sorta shot a rifle before. But it was at rats."

"Rats?"

"With BBs."

"Well it's the same basic concept," Joel replied and then began teaching Ellie how to operate the firearm. "Listen to me, if I get in trouble down there you make every shot count."

"I got this," Ellie assured and then Joel and Jake made their way down but Joel stopped short right at before the jump down.

"Just so we're clear about back there. It was either him or me," Joel said then jumped down. Jake then gave a small reassuring smile and nod before following the older man. In their immediate view there stood a group of men, close together. Jake raised a molotov to Joel, silently suggesting the plan to which Joel nodded and drew his own rifle. The teen then threw the cocktail over the cover, lighting the men on fire. In response to the eruption of flames, reinforcements soon descended on the area. The three of them then opened fire on the approaching hunters before they could even assess the situation. Jake came up over the cover to open fire at a vulnerable hunter only to find that he was beaten to the chase by Ellie as her rifle shot pierced the man's skull.

"Shit, she's good," Jake thought as he ducked back down beneath cover. After several minutes of gunfire between both sides the three of them managed to take out the hunters in the area.

"Alright, come on down," Joel called out to Ellie who made her way towards the other two.

"How'd I do?" she asked as she awkwardly walked over to Joel rifle in hand. Joel simply nodded in response to the question and took the rifle.

"How bout something a little more your size," Joel said as he put his out towards Ellie with a pistol in it, however he moved it away before Ellie could take it "It's for emergencies only."

"Okay," she replied simply as she put the pistol away and the group were moving on once again.

"The safety's on. Do you know how to switch it off?"

"I do."

"Okay, you just... you gotta respect it. This is not-"

"Joel, I'll be careful," Ellie cut off.

"Okay."

"Respect it?" Jake questioned with a chuckle, "Not what you told me when I was learning how to shoot."

"You're different," Joel replied simply.

"That I am, I can't deny."

Moving quickly yet cautiously, the group made their way through the town whilst evading the hunters that occupied it. This was made more difficult by the fact that a military truck was now on the lookout for them. Climbing upwards, they managed to evade the humvee's line of sight. They carefully slide along the walls of old buildings into an open window. Upon entrance, Joel was ambushed, grabbed by a dark-skinned man around the neck. Ellie followed inside to aid Joel, brandishing her switchblade and made a cut on their attacker but she was swatted away by the man. Jake then entered and saw then Joel had managed to reverse his situation and began beating the man, as well as noticing the young boy with pistol trained on Joel.

"A kid?" Jake thought as he drew a throwing knife and hurled it at the boy's arm, as not to fatally injure him, unsure what should be done with these two. The knife grazing his arm meant that the boy dropped the gun. Seeing his chance Jake then ran up and landed a jab in the boy's face, stunning him. He then tripped the child and Jake placed his knee over the child's back, left hand on his neck and held his right arm away from his body.

"Joel!" Ellie shouted at the older man as he continued to pummel their attacker "Stop! Both of you!" she shouted once again. After this Joel had realised that there were two 'attackers' but soon saw that it was a child. This surprise caused Joel to cease his beating but still held the man down.

"Please. Don't hurt him," the older of the two begged as the other futilely struggled.

"Jake, let em go," Joel instructed firmly, causing Jake to release the boy and retrieve his knife that had lodged itself in the wall behind him. Ellie then walked over to the fallen boy and offered him a hand up, to which he took after a moment.

"Thanks," the boy said shyly.

"Man, you hit hard," the older man said as he stood up and examined the slice on his forearm.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to kill you," Joel replied.

"Yeah, I thought you were one of them too. Then I saw you," he said as he pointed at Ellie "If you haven't noticed, they don't keep kids around. Survival of the fittest," the dark-skinned man stated as he went over to his younger companion with his bleeding arm out.

"You're bleeding," the boy said innocently.

"Ah, it's nothing. Come here you got a cut as well," he replied as he took the pistol off the boy and reached into his pack. "I'm Henry. This is Sam. I think I caught your name was Joel?" he queried as he tended to his own and the younger brother's cut.

"Ellie," she introduced "That's Jake," she continued when the dark-haired teen didn't give his name.

"How many are with you?" Joel asked getting to the point.

"They're all dead," Sam replied sharply.

"Hey. We don't know that," Henry scolded.

"Optimism, just what I need," Jake muttered sarcastically.

"There were a bunch of us. Someone had the brilliant idea of entering the city. Look for supplies. Those fuckers – they ambushed us. Scattered us. Now it's all about getting out this shithole."

"We can help each other," Ellie pointed out to Joel's annoyance "Safety in numbers and all that."

"She's right. We could help each other. We got a hideout not too far from here. Be safer if we chat there," Henry offered to which Joel reluctantly obliged.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's note

Hey guys just wanted to start off with saying I'm really really sorry that I haven't been updating the story. Various things got in the way which prevented updates but I should hopefully be able to update now. Thank you everyone for your patience and your reviews, it's really encouraging and makes me want to update the story. Please leave a review as it's very helpful and encouraging. Now without any more dilly dallying, onto the story.

Chapter seven: Escape

"Sorry about the whole gun thing," Sam apologised, mostly to Ellie.

"Don't worry, I would've probably done the same thing," she replied and then walked over to Jake and nudged him in the gut "Apologise," she whispered.

"I don't have apologise for my methods of survival," Jake responded making no attempt to stay quiet so Sam clearly heard, causing Ellie to roll her eyes.

"Where you from? Ellie asked.

"All the way from Hartford."

"Really? I heard some bad stuff going on down there."

"Yeah, the military abandoned the zone," Henry explained "It's why we left. Place probably looks like this by now. The five of them moved through the building in silence as they went to the Henry's hideout. "Gotta be careful. We're real close to one of their lookout areas," Henry warned "Is it just you and your kids?"

"Uh, neither of us are are his kids. We're more like, uh," Ellie replied awkwardly.

"I promised some people I'd take care of them," Joel explained.

"Yeah, I can appreciate that," Henry said.

"Take care? Is that what this is?" Jake thought "Promised? I wonder if they had this planned out if shit hit the fan. No real way of knowing I guess."

Small talk was put on hold after the brief exchange whilst the group moved on through the building. "Wait, wait. Everyone be quiet," Henry instructed as they entered a toy store "Get away from the windows," he ordered urgently as the humming of car approached. The members of the group then hid themselves from the view of the window as the hunter's truck drove on by. "Man, that fucking truck. It's been hounding us ever since we got in this dang-" Henry began but his attention was taken by his younger brother who held a toy robot in his hand. "Sam what are you doing?"

"A toy, seriously?" Jake thought to himself "Does this kid even realise what world we live in? And even still, surely he's outgrown toys by now."

"Nothing," the boy responded simply.

"Get rid of it," Henry told him.

"My backpack is practically empty."

"What's the rule about taking stuff?" Henry questioned in an aggressive tone as he walked towards Sam.

"It weighs like nothing."

"The rule. What is it?"

"We only take what we have to," Sam answered as he dropped the toy on the ground dejectedly

"This is gonna be more of a drag than I thought. At least the older one has some sense in him," Jake thought. Henry then pressed the group to move on but Ellie lingered by the toy for a few moments whilst the others went ahead, however this did not go unnoticed by Jake. When she was sure no one was looking Ellie stored the toy away and then promptly re-joined the group. "Didn't I tell you I can see with sound?"

"Shut up. Don't tell them about this," Ellie hissed at Jake who rolled his eyes in response to her childish nature.

"Don't get too close to them yet. We still don't know if they're trustworthy."

"They're fine, don't worry."

"We'll see," Jake responded simply, ending the conversation as the group continued on towards the hideout Henry mentioned.

After taking out a few hunters blocking their progress, the group entered an office building which Henry confirmed to be their destination.

"You sure it's safe, being so close to them?" Joel asked referring to the hunters in the area.

"I'm the only one with the key."

"And where'd you get that?"

"I killed one of em, he won't miss it now," Henry answered as they entered the office.

"So how old are?" Sam asked Ellie resuming small talk.

"Me? Fourteen. How old are you?" Ellie responded.

"Uh, the same."

"Oh so you're fourteen huh?" Henry asked teasingly.

"I'm close."

"Alright," Henry said while laughing.

"Really?" Jake thought as he let out mocking chuckle "So that's his angle. Dumb kid."

"What's funny?" Sam questioned aggressively.

"You know exactly what's funny kid," Jake replied.

"Kid? And how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"We're the same age, so don't call me a kid."

"Age isn't the same as maturity."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, after all you're not a kid are you," Jake replied whilst putting emphasis on 'kid'. Henry then opened the door to a smaller room within the office space.

"Welcome to my office," Henry said as the group entered.

"How long have you guys been holed up in here?" Ellie asked Sam.

"A few days. We found a bit of food though. Here," he said as he led her away to where they kept their food, leaving Joel, Jake and Henry to themselves.

"Why don't you go join those two?" Henry suggested to which Jake wordlessly decline "Blueberries. Found a whole stash of em. You want some?" Henry asked Joel as Joel paced the room.

"No," the older of the two replied bluntly.

"Hey man, relax. We're safe," Henry attempted to reassure to which Joel gave a skeptical look.

"Then why haven't you left?"

"Been waiting for the right opportunity."

"And?" Joel asked impatiently.

"Here," Henry replied as he made his way towards the window with the other two following closely behind. The three of them observed a group of hunters guarding a bridge. "Look at these sons of bitches. Every day they congregate down there, guarding that damn bridge. Come night time, it's down to a skeleton crew. After sunset, that's our window. With most of them gone, we can sneak right past them," Henry explained.

"That could work."

"Oh it'll work, it'll definitely work."

"As long as we're not dragged down," Jake remarked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Henry asked defensively.

"I just hope you're capable."

"I'm more worried about you kid."

"I wouldn't be. Worry about yourself and get this straight. I'm not any kid."

"That's enough Jake," Joel intervened what looked to be an argument in the making.

"Wow," Henry let out as he looked towards Ellie and Sam smiling and laughing at each other.

"Like I said, I'm not like them so don't think that I am," Jake stated.

"It's been awhile since that boy even cracked a smile. She doesn't seem bothered by all this," Henry said. Joel then moved to sit by the desk near the window so Henry pulled up a chair of his own.

"So where were you heading?" Joel asked.

"I heard the Fireflies are based out west somewhere. We're gonna join up with them," Henry answered to which Joel chuckled. "Something funny?"

"It just seems like a lot people are putting their stock in the Fireflies these days."

"Yeah, maybe there's a reason for that," Henry retored in a once again defensive tone.

"So you don't know where they are and you're just gonna drag him across the country to find em?"

"I tell you what. How bout I worry about my brother, you worry about your kids," Henry said in a now threatening voice.

"This guy's annoying. We should just rip him up," Jake thought.

"Easy, we're looking for the Fireflies too," Joel replied calmly not at all threatened by Henry.

"But for different reasons than you are," Jake commented internally. Henry then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He laid it out on the table and unfolded it to show a marked location on a map.

"This is us," he said as he pointed on the map "There's an abandoned military radio station just outside the city. Any survivors from our group they're supposed to meet us there. Tomorrow. You and your kids wanna join us it goes down tonight."

"Great more bodies to cover," Jake groaned in his mind.

"I guess we best rest up then," Joel replied after a pause and then began to settle into his seat to sleep. Jake then made his way over to the other two teens to inform them of the new plans.

"We leave tonight. Get some rest, you'll need it," Jake mentioned curtly and then began to walk off again.

"Why do you have to be such a hardass?" Sam asked in an irritated voice.

"Somebody's gotta stop you all from getting your brains blown out."

"Yeah right, as if you can actually do anything," Sam stood up in an act of defiance causing Jake to stop to reply.

"You're welcome to try, though if I recollect we've been through this already," Jake responded not even turning back towards Sam. Sam then strode towards Jake and threw a punch at him once he was close, however the punch was grabbed by Jake who in one swift motion twisted Sam's arm around his back. "I told you didn't I," Jake taunted as the other boy struggled and squirmed to get out of Jake's grip but to no avail. "Quit tryna act tough, it's not your thing," Jake stated as he released the boy and walked off.

"Dick," he heard Sam mutter which caused a smirk to form on Jake's face. Jake made his way over to a desk nearby and removed his backpack and pouch. He emptied the pouch of all the knives inside and arranged them on a table and carefully cleaned each individually with a cloth and then put in make in a separate pile. Meanwhile Joel and Henry had already fallen asleep, getting what rest they could before nightfall, whilst the other two teens continued to converse with themselves quietly. Jake could easily hear what they were discussing if he chose to but he decided to tune the two of them out.

"These two are going to be a real pain. Numbers aren't strength, they're just extra weight," Jake thought to himself "Just like people in general. Just like," he continued to drift into his own thoughts but was abruptly dragged back into reality by the footsteps of an approaching Ellie.

"How are you doing?" She asked in a cheery tone, the one that always seemed to annoy Jake. He didn't respond, her lively nature was too much of a pain for him. "How many of those do you need?" She asked referring to the set of knives on the table.

"As many as is needed to get the job done," Jake replied monotonously as he began to sharpen the blades.

"You could stand to lighten up a bit," Ellie pestered but continued to receive only silence from the dark-haired teen "And just when I thought I had gotten on your good side."

"I don't favour particular people over others, there are just those that need to be killed and those who don't in order for me to get to the next day and fulfil any objective I need to meet."

"What's your current objective?"

"Getting you to Tommy."

"And that's it?" She queried to which Jake simply nodded "And what happens afterwards?" He didn't answer. "You know you could express a little bit of emotion, even Joel has more expressions than you."

"A single display of emotion is enough to cost your life. When in combat people need to utilise useful tools in order to defeat their opponents. Things like emotions are useless, simply extra baggage."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Ellie shrugged off as she began walking away "Wake me up when you stop being such an ass. Or whenever we have to go." Jake was then left alone with his tools to the silence that he so appreciated.

Everything was deadly quiet now with everyone now deep in slumber, the only noise interrupting the silence was the chimes of metal as the teen sharpened his blades. He looked to his surroundings, Joel sat in the same chair snoring away with the odd mumble here and there. Henry sat not too far away but unlike the older man he was as silent as could be. And there were Sam and Ellie who were laughably close in Jake's mind, he chuckled at the silly image of them dozing off next to each other. "That brat probably thinks I'm his competition or some shit," Jake muttered to himself "Not that I really understand or care for that sort of thing anyway. Going with them all the way to the Fireflies. Who knows where those fuckers are. Out west somewhere, what a drag," the teen sighed.

Night had fallen, everyone was gradually beginning to stir out of their sleep. Jake had spent the time preparing for the night to come. He had made sure each of his blades were in order, foraged any supplies in the nearby area and crafted anything that might aid them.

"It's time to go," Henry stated simply, the resistance in his voice did not go unnoticed by Jake "Wake the other two," he instructed and walked off. Jake moved to wake Ellie first, he gently shook her in her sleep to which she let out a few tired moans.

"Wake up," Jake spoke softly with an abnormal care in his voice.

"Is it time to go already?" Ellie asked whilst yawning and stretching "Alright let's go," Ellie said now fully awake. "Did you not sleep?" She asked to which Jake simply shook his head "Why not?"

"Sleep is secondary to the preparation needed for this to be successful."

"Is sleep not also preparation?" Ellie questioned trying to think along the same lines as Jake.

"It would be less useful."

"Right and people need to utilise useful tools or some shit. Whatever I'll go wake up Joel," she stated as she went to wake the older man. Once awake the three of them joined Henry who was telling same to stay close. After confirming that the everyone was ready the group set out through the building to get to the office. Joel queried Henry as to whether he had attempted his before which Henry confirmed not filling the others with confidence.

The five of them had managed to clear the defences of the hunters as stealthily as they could. They now attempted to unlock the gate leading towards the bridge which was their destination. Whilst doing so they heard the nearby roar of the military truck that had given them so much trouble; they opened the gate as quickly as they could and promptly closed it behind them. Their progress was blocked by a second gate but there was thankfully with a truck's trailer ladder on the side which they could use to get over. Joel boosted Henry up first followed by Sam and Ellie. When Jake was being hoisted up the ladder gave way so he was barely pulled up by Henry.

"Ok we gotta get him up," Ellie stated with panic in her voice as the Humvee started to ram into the gate to force it open.

"I'm sorry," Henry responded after contemplating the situation "We're leaving," he stated as he made a move over the truck and towards the bridge.

"What?" Sam asked in shock at his older brother's decision.

"What, this is bullshit," Ellie replied but Henry and Sam had already left "What the fuck Henry?!" She called out to him but it was no use. The Humvee began firing over the gate but didn't hit anything, Jake then jumped back down to Joel followed by Ellie.

"Move now," Jake ordered as he already ran towards the gate of a nearby shop with others closely behind. He and Joel then lifted the gate whilst Ellie made her way inside, at the same time the truck had just broken through and began blindly firing. The two of them then entered the building just in time and dropped the gate as the military vehicle opened fire on the metal gate. Knowing that the hunters were still on their trail the group didn't slow down and quickly made their way outside into the road leading towards the bridge. The truck had broken through the gate that had previously blocked the group's progress and was now giving chase along the road leading to the bridge. Jake had thrown a smoke bomb down to prevent them being shot down by the vehicle as they continued to sprint across the bridge. They went around some abandoned cars only to find that the bridge had fallen apart and that there was no way across.

"How many bullets do you have left?" Joel asked in panic.

"They're gonna kill us," Ellie protested.

"What other choice do we have?"

"We jump."

"No, it's too high and you can't swim. I'll boost you up you ran past them," Joel explained as the truck began pushing other vehicles of the bridge.

"Joel she's right we can't beat that thing," Jake attempted to reason.

"Jake," Joel said firmly not accepting the plan the two proposed. Ellie then placed a hand on Jake's shoulder which wordlessly communicated the plan.

"Time to move Joel," Jake shouted as the two teens held each other tightly and jumped off the bridge and plunged into the rough water. Jake did his best to keep the both of them afloat but the current was too strong which was exacerbated by the need to hold onto Ellie. "Oh fuck," Jake shouted as they headed straight towards a rock; he quickly shifted their positions so that his back had hit the rock as opposed to Ellie but it resulted in him being knocked out.

The injured teen began to stir as he began to regain consciousness. "Henry, he's awake," Sam called out as he ran to get his older brother who was also accompanied by Joel.

"Hey you, we're alive," Ellie greeted as she knelt down beside him. Jake then attempted to get up with Ellie's support.

"See, what I tell you huh," Henry said jovially "He's good, everything's fine," he continued as Jake stomped towards Henry. "You know Sam's the one who spotted you-," Henry began but was interrupting by Jake giving him a jab in the left side of his abdomen followed by a hook across the right side of his face. Henry was unprepared for the sudden attack and had fallen to the ground as a result, Jake then drew his pistol and had it firmly trained on Henry.

"Henry!" Sam shouted in response to the sudden attack.

"Get the fuck back!" Jake yelled as he briefly pointed the gun at the child but it quickly returned to Henry.

"Hey, hey, hey," Henry said to draw attention away from Sam "He's pissed but he's not gonna do anything."

"You wanna bet your life on it?"

"Stop!" Sam shouted.

"Jake enough," Joel said calmly but Jake ignored him.

"You left us for dead, gimme one good reason I shouldn't return the favour," Jake spat at Henry.

"No, you had a good chance of making it and you did," Henry replied as he kept an arm between him and Jake "Coming back for you meant putting him at risk," he said whilst pointing at Sam "Stay back," he told his brother "If it was other way around would you have come back for us?" Henry asked but Jake had no reply "I saved you."

"He saved me too," Ellie commented as she placed a hand on Jake's shoulder "We woulda drowned," she added. Jake gave a narrow eyed, sceptical look at the man before putting away his gun and turning away from him. Sam soon went to Henry's side seeing that the situation had calmed.

"It's fine I'm ok," Henry told Sam as he got hit. "Man, you hit hard for a kid," Henry commented as he felt his face where he was punched.

"I told you didn't I," Jake retorted without looking back.

"For what it's worth I'm glad we spotted you," Henry commented "Now that radio tower is on the other side of that cliff. Place is gonna be full of supplies. You're gonna be really happy you didn't kill me," Henry explained as they began moving onwards.

"That was intense. You cool?" Ellie asked to which Jake simply grunted "Um, do you trust him?"

"He remains trustworthy for now," Jake replied calmly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning circumstances can change and I'll be prepared should he be a danger to us."

"You know for a second there I thought you were gonna shoot him."

"Damn well might've."

"They're alright. I think it's good to have them around."

"You may be right," Jake replied. The group boarded a shipwrecked boat in search for supplies, Ellie engaged in idle conversation with Joel to which the usually grumpy man even replied sarcastically, causing Ellie to take note of the progress of their relationship.

"Now if only the other one would stop being such a dick," Ellie thought to herself. After exploring the surrounding area the group had found an entrance to a sewer which they decided to go through to get around the cliff. A few feet in and there was already a fork in the path, Henry and Sam decided to go one way to look for the path onwards while the rest went the other way. "Do you think they'll join us all the way to Tommy's?" Ellie asked as they searched the area.

"Well, I don't know. We're just gonna have to see how everything pans out," Joel replied.

"Do you want them to?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah, it's nice to have some company around that isn't like talking to walls."

"So you just want a friend?"

"I guess so, I mean can you blame me when I stuck with you two all the time."

"Sorry, I've never been much of a talker."

"Yeah, yeah if you just stopped being so much of a dick all the time it wouldn't be so bad," she remarked "This is unlike you to actually ask questions. Are you finally opening up a little?"

"Don't get your hopes up," Jake chuckled.

"You're smiling," Ellie pointed out.

"Huh?"

"I said you're smiling," she repeated and he had realised that he was.

"I... guess I am," he responded awkwardly "But why? Why am I smiling?" Jake thought to himself "What is this feeling?" He continued to question internally but could not come up with any answers so he shrugged the thoughts of and refocused on the real world.

"You should do it more often, it isn't as bad as you think."

"I'll keep that in mind," He chuckled.

"Hey. Thanks for saving me earlier."

"Just doing my job."

"Are you guys even getting paid anymore?"

"Probably not."

"Well it's not really your job then, is it?"

"In this case my job isn't for payment but I have an objective to fulfil so it is still a job. You already know what that objective is."

"Why do you need to do it?"

"You already know that as well," Jake answered causing Ellie to immediately think of Tess, awkwardly ending the conversation. The three of them then regrouped with Sam and Henry after they had found a way onwards. The group's progress was now blocked by a wide gap in the sewer with only a moving platform as the way across, however it seemed that is wasn't functioning. Sam informed the group that he couldn't swim much to the annoyance of Jake who complained about both Sam and Ellie being unable to swim. They took a few moments to analyse their surroundings to find a way across. After a sometime Jake made his way over to Joel, "This platform runs on a track powered by the generator on the other side. If you can get one of us across then we can power it. That gate most likely has something of use on the other side" he explained to the older man who then dived into the water in search of a way across.

"What did you just tell him?" Ellie asked curiously as she walked up to the other teen.

"The plan."

"Which is?"

"You'll see," Jake responded vaguely which irritated the young girl but she shrugged it off. Joel soon returned from the other side of the gate with a wooden pallet in front of him whilst he swam.

"Oh – this thing again," Ellie commented.

"Do you get it now?"

"Yeah, but how did you know there'd be this thing on the other side?" She asked as she stepped onto the pallet whilst Jake got into the water to help Joel push it.

"Think about it for a second," Jake responded as the two pushed Ellie to the side where the generator was. She climbed up and attempted to switch it on, surprisingly it still worked. As a result, the platform began to move along the track with Sam and Henry on top and after a few moments they were transported to the other side.

"Can't believe that actually worked," Ellie expressed her surprise. Once on the other side Henry lifted Jake and Joel up from out of the water so that they could continue on. "So, I still don't get it. How did you know?"

"What would be the gate's purpose if there was nothing on the other side? There would have to be something and potentially something of use," Jake explained which now made sense to Ellie. They continued to move on through the constricted pathways of the sewer, the group then came across some make-shift cover in front of a door leading onwards as well some child-like drawings of a castle around the door. "On your guard, this place looks like its inhabited," Jake warned as he now kept his pistol on hand. Joel went through the door first and upon opening some bottles fell from their hanging position atop and in front of the door.

"Oh shit," Joel exclaimed in shock at the sudden noise.

"It's a sound trap," Henry stated.

"A what?" Ellie asked in confusion.

"It's a sort of alarm," Joel explained as they stepped over the shards of glass.

"I don't hear anything."

"Someone used to live here. Don't look that's the case anymore."

"Who would stay in here?" Sam asked with disgust in his voice.

"Well, someone who thought they could keep a place like this safe," Henry answered. With that brief exchange the five continued to tread carefully through the sewers, now aware of potential traps in the area.

"Oh awesome," Ellie stated as she found a football.

"Ellie don-," Joel began.

"Ah, calm down," she interrupted the older man as she bounced the ball "Hey Jake, quite being such a bore and have a bit of fun," Ellie insisted but Jake paid her no heed instead he searched the area of supplies "Sam stand by those posts there," Ellie instructed to which he complied. Once in position Ellie shot the ball Sam's way who caught it.

"Oh, Henry did you see that?" Sam asked jovially.

"Let's keep it keep it down, buddy, okay?" Henry asked so the two of them quietened down and left the ball. Having had their fun Sam and Ellie followed the others as they walked on through the abandoned sewer. Passing on through a gate they were soon greeted a by group of infected including a clicker but they were soon disposed of.

"Well I guess we know what happened to these people," Ellie commented.

"Seeing how there was a clicker, they've been gone for a while," Joel observed.

"We keep moving forward. All we can do is hope that there aren't any more of em. Doubtful I know," Henry said. On that cheery note the group pressed onwards.

The group travelled in silence as they moved through the once inhabited sewers, along the way finding remains of the life the people here used to live in the form of notes and the items they kept in their possession. Joel moved to open a wired gate so that they could progress but after doing so another trap was triggered. Hearing something about to collapse down over the group right where Sam was so Jake quickly pulled him away from the spot he was standing in. However, this now left the group split with Joel, Jake and Sam on one side and Henry and Ellie on the other.

"Sam!" Henry shouted in concern as he ran towards the large metal gate that separated them.

"Yeah, I'm cool," the boy responded as he walked towards the gate "Thanks," he said to Jake but he didn't respond.

"That was me. I must've triggered some kind of safety gate or something," Joel explained "See if we can lift this," Joel said as he Henry and Jake moved to see if the gate could be raised.

"So... this is awkward," Ellie said to Sam from the other side.

"Yeah, I know, it's like every time-," Sam started.

"Clickers!" Ellie stated in panic as infected approached.

"Hey, this thing isn't budging man," Henry informed also panicking from the situation.

"Just go, get outta here," Joel ordered.

"Don't die," Jake told Ellie bluntly.

"Same to you," Ellie replied.

"Sam, you stay close him," Henry instructed.

"Henry we gotta fucking move!" Ellie shouted as the infected came closer to the two of them.

"You keep him safe!" Henry yelled before finally running off with the clickers on their trail.

"Keep quiet, keep close and keep an eye out," Jake told Sam "You can manage that right?" He asked to which Sam simply nodded whilst staying close to Joel as they moved through the sewers quietly to avoid the attention of infected.

Having snuck past infected Joel, Jake and Sam moved on through the sewers without much difficulty. In the distance they heard shooting and yelling prompting Sam to ask whether it was Ellie. After turning a corner Sam's question was answered as Henry and Ellie came running towards them. "Sam!" Henry shouted relieved that his brother was okay.

"Oh, thank god," Ellie sighed in relief "We gotta keep running," Ellie informed as more infected revealed themselves. They ran through the narrow halls closing any door behind them to halt the infected's progress however their own way was now blocked by a chained gate with a pipe holding it shut. Henry and Joel continually pushed to attempted to get through but to no avail. Taking initiative Sam had crawled through a small duct and opened the gate for the group. Not stopping for a moment as soon as the gate was opened everyone charged through as quickly as they could, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the infected as possible. The exit was seen but the door leading to it was blocked off from the outside. "Gimme a boost. I can get through that window," Ellie instructed after having noticed a narrow window. Henry then lifted her up through the small opening followed by Sam after Henry had told him that he wouldn't stay here. The two teens attempted to remove the vending machine blocking the door whilst Joel, Jake and Henry readied themselves for combat. The three of them desperately fought off the massive hoard of infected but they continued to arrive in larger and larger numbers. Thankfully Ellie and Sam had managed get the door open and as soon as they did the three exited promptly and closed it just as quickly as they exited and blocked it off again.

"Fresh air," Henry exclaimed as he let out deep breaths along with Jake and Joel.

"Wha - Look at this," Sam said as he pointed towards writing on the wall which spoke of the infected inside.

"Oh, are you fucking kidding me? Thanks for the warning on the other side guys," Ellie let out in an annoyed voice.

"So where's this tower?" Joel asked after regained his breath and focus on their objective.

"We're close. Real close," Henry answered as he moved on.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The pain of bonds

"Hey, look at that. Yep, what'd I tell you, huh?" Henry asked rhetorically as he pointed the tower that was now visible in the distance.

"Hey, how you are managing?" Jake asked Ellie.

"Business as usual right? When I was with Henry, I took out a couple of infected by myself. You'd be impressed," She replied casually at the situation.

"Yeah," Jake stated with a chuckle.

"What about you?"

"Same old same old I guess," he stated nonchalantly. The two then silently walked on side by side with each other, taking in the first few moments they could relax since they got into the sewer.

"I was just five when the cordyceps hit. My memory's pretty hazy but I remember living in a neighbourhood just like this," Henry reflected.

"What do you remember?" Ellie asked inquisitively

"Ahh.. Barbecues. Parents would throw these crazy big barbecues and invite a ton of people. You know I remember the smell more than anything," Henry answered sombrely. The discussion was soon dropped however given the awkward topic. The group entered a house in search of supplies but Sam had found something of more interest to him.

"Ellie, check this out. Darts," Sam announced. The two then began to play with Sam going first followed by Ellie.

"Hey Jake, come on play as well," Ellie called to the black-haired teen as he looked for supplies. He then begrudgingly walked towards where they were and threw the dart having the best score so far. "Fuck how'd you do that?" Ellie asked in surprise to which Jake simply shrugged. Sam and Ellie then threw the remaining two which ended the game. After the brief game the group continued on down into a wide, open street. Joel fell down into first but was soon greeted by the fire of a sniper on the other end of the street.

"Oh shit. Get down!" Joel yelled his instruction as the rest of the group joined him behind the cover of a rusted car. "Alright, y'all stay here," Joel stated.

"No," Ellie protested immediately at the Joel's plan.

"Before you start – I need you guys to keep him busy."

"I'm coming as well," Jake stated firmly.

"You got a plan?" Joel asked to which Jake nodded "Well go on then."

"If we go around towards the sniper on separate sides we can split up the guards making it easier to take them out. The sniper's attention will also be even more divided and it could cause confusion within them," Jake explained.

"And how will someone get round on the other side? We're completely pinned down on the right, the only way out is around through the left," Joel questioned to which Jake responded by revealing a smoke bomb. Joel nodded his head now accepting the plan Jake had proposed so the two readied themselves to carry it out.

"Hey. Be careful you two," Ellie warned. Joel made a count down from three after which Jake had thrown down the smoke bomb and crossed to the other side will Joel went around on the left side. The two smugglers steadily made their way through the defence of the hunters on opposite sides will moving closer towards the sniper in the house at the end of the street. Having disposed of the hunters outside Joel entered the house to take out the hunters whilst Jake waited outside behind cover in case reinforcements arrived. After the sniper was taken out Joel took over his post and began to fire at reinforcements that had flanked Henry and the others from behind. However, the issue soon worsened as the same military truck from Pittsburgh arrived and began firing at Ellie, Henry and Sam who were now pinned down behind a car. Seeing that the gunfire was having little affect as they hid behind cover, the hunter decided to open the top hatch to through a molotov at the corner group. Joel seeing his opportunity shot the hunter dead as he peaked his head out, causing the molotov to explode inside the truck and it go careening into a house whilst in flames. "Shit! Oh that was intense!" Ellie sighed in relief thinking that the danger had passed.

"You're alright Sam?" Henry asked to which the younger boy confirmed.

"Thanks Joel," Ellie said whilst giving him a thumbs up in his direction. The grouped dropped their guard for only a moment and when they did infected emerged from within the house the truck crashed into and charged at Sam and Henry. Luckily, they were quickly disposed of but the group saw that they weren't free from danger yet. More and more infected steadily arrived as in response to all the gunfire until the area was completely over run with the creatures. The five re-grouped on the bottom floor of the house Joel was in whilst infected pounded on the walls from outside. "You're okay."

"Still here. Anybody hurt?" Joel asked in response and got a clear response from everyone else so the group quickly left the building from the back door and quickly made their way towards the radio tower.

"Hey, you okay?" Jake asked whilst Ellie whilst he, Ellie, Joel and Henry lounged casually on the floor of the radio tower.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ellie responded in her usual upbeat tone.

"Not hurt are you?"

"Aw, look at you being all concerned over me," She teased the usually expressionless teem, causing a red tinge to form on hi face .

"Shut it," he responded bluntly whilst looking away.

"I'm good Jake. What about yourself?" she asked whilst giggling at Jake's awkwardness.

"Yeah, I'm good. That was some good shooting back there," Jake complemented Ellie.

"Thanks. That was pretty intense, huh?" Ellie responded.

"Yeah, I'll admit that was pretty tough but we made it out."

"Regretting not giving me a gun earlier?" Ellie teased.

"I told you it wasn't my choice," Jake chuckled as he shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that." The two then began to intently listen to Joel and Henry's conversations about the old world they lived.

"Shut the hell up," Henry said.

"Dead serious," Joel began "It was Tommy's birthday. That's all he wanted to do is just – rent two Harley's and drive cross country."

"Ah, man. I could die happy if I could just ride one around the block. What was it like?"

"It was good. It was real good."

"Good? Can you believe this guy?" Henry asked turning to the two teens "C'mon man, gimme details. Describe it," Henry insisted causing Joel to chuckle in response.

"You know what? You two deserve some privacy," Ellie said as she got up "Come on Jake," she said which made simply throw his arms up in resignation.

"No, no Ellie, Ellie, this isn't just any regular motorcycle. Okay? You get on that bad boy, you feel that engine. Nothing like it."

"Oh yeah. How would you know?"

"Cuz I've seen it in my dreams," Henry replied and began to imitate the noises of a motorcycle whilst pretending he was driving one.

"Okay," Ellie said simply not amused at all "Come on you," Ellie said as she heaved Jake up to his feet and the two then left the room whilst Henry chuckled to himself. "Well, it's safe to say those two have officially bonded," Ellie stated as she entered the room Sam was in. "What're you doing?" Ellie asked as she approached Sam.

"Taking stock of all the food we found today," Sam replied.

"Oddly responsible of you," Jake retorted.

"Oh, get along boys," Ellie scolded "How are we doing on canned peaches?" she enquired as she lifted a can.

"Did Henry send you two?" Sam asked as he took the can back and put it down, completely ignoring Ellie's question.

"No, why would Henry send us?"

"And if he did I would have no reason to listen," Jake commented.

"To make sure I'm not fucking up somehow."

"Pshhh. I'd say we all did pretty good back there – especially you," Ellie said attempting to cheer Sam up. However, Sam ignored her comment and went up towards a window and leaned against it. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine."

"Ok. Well, have a good night," Ellie said as she was about to leave.

"How is that you're never scared?" Sam asked as he turned back to face her.

"Who's say that I'm not?"

"What about you?" Sam asked indicating to Jake.

"It comes with experience. I'm used to it by now," Jake replied simply.

"So, you are scared?"

"If I am I'm able to ignore it."

"So, what are you both scared off?"

"Let's see," Ellie began with a sigh as she walked closer towards the boy "Scorpions are pretty creepy," she joked causing Sam to turn away "Um... Being by myself. I'm scared of ending up alone," Ellie stated sombrely.

"Ending up alone, huh?" Jake mentally questioned. Sam then turned to Jake expecting an answer but got nothing from him.

"What about you?" Ellie asked.

"Those things out there. What if the people are still inside? What if they're trapped in there, without any control over their body? I'm scared of that happening to me."

"Okay, first of all, we're a team now. We're gonna help each other out. Right Jake?"

"Well as long he doesn't slow down I don't have a problem running a knife through infected for him," Jake replied.

"Second. They might still look like people, but that person is not in there anymore."

"Henry says that 'they've moved on.' That they're with their families now. Like in heaven. Do you think that's true?" The boy asked causing Ellie to think her answer for a moment.

"I go back and forth. I mean I'd like to believe it."

"But you don't?"

"I guess not," Ellie replied so Sam then turned to Jake for his answer.

"They're can't be a place that's worse than this. That's what I believe," Jake replied stoically.

"Oh... All this serious talk I almost forgot," Ellie started as she unzipped her backpack and brought out the toy robot from earlier and placed on the table causing Jake to let out a silent chuckle. "There. If he doesn't know about it, he can't take it away," she said as some picked the toy up "Oh, and just between us. Bloaters scare the shit out of him," Ellie leaned and whispered to Sam and then began to walk away. "Alright, I'm pooped. I'll see ya tomorrow," Ellie said and then left the room followed by Jake.

"You know I heard you right?" Jake asked as they exited.

"And? Are you embarrassed?" She teased causing Jake to chuckle and shook his head.

"And the toy, really?"

"Oh, just leave him be."

"Alright whatever," Jake replied ending the conversation and the two promptly went to bed afterwards.

The next morning Ellie woke up to the pleasant smell of Henry's cooking with everyone else already awake with the exception of Sam. "Damn, that smells good," she yawned.

"Morning," Joel said as he turned to face whilst she got up from under her blanket.

"Where's Sam?" She asked she approached Henry.

"I let him sleep in for once," Henry replied.

"Oh," Ellie said disappointedly.

"Well, if you want him to join us you can go wake his ass up," Henry stated so Ellie then the left the room to go wake up Sam.

"Sam?" Ellie asked as she entered the room to see the boy standing instead of sleep and twitching oddly as he did so. "Sam!" She screamed in shock as Sam charged at her and pushed her through the door.

"Shit. He's turnin'!" Joel shouted in response as he ran to his backpack to reach for a gun whilst Ellie struggled against the infected boy. Before Joel could get a weapon, Henry had fired his pistol in the direction of Joel causing Joel to scramble away.

"That's my fucking brother!" Henry shouted whilst keeping his aim on Joel. Seeing that Ellie's situation wasn't improving at all Joel decided to move for his bag but it was no longer necessary. With Henry distracted by Joel, Jake quickly moved towards the infected Sam and kicked it off of her and held it down giving it no opportunity to get up again. In one swift motion Jake brought his knife across the infected's throat, leaving a deep slash and killing it as the blood splattered out onto Jake's hand and face. He then quickly dropped the knife and went to help Ellie up and held her in comfort.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Uh-huh," Ellie replied still in shock "Oh my god." The two were then joined by Joel to put a comforting hand on the red-haired girl.

"Sam," Henry said shakily as he began shed tears "Sam."

"Henry. You two stay here," Joel said as he went towards the other man slowly.

"Henry what've you done."

"I'm gonna get that gun from you, okay?"

"Sa... Sa... Sam," Henry continued to weep now pointing the firearm at Joel.

"Whoa. Okay, okay, easy."

"It's your fault," Henry said with his voice and grip on the gun now firmer.

"This is nobody's fault Henry."

"And you?!" Henry now shouted as he pointed the gun towards Jake "You wanted as dead! It's your fault," Henry continued to yell whilst weeping. In a small act of defiance Jake now stood between Henry and Ellie and looked him silently in the eye, in case his shot had missed and hit the young girl instead. Henry held his ground for a moment before he finally broke and turned his gun on himself.

"Oh my god," Ellie said in disbelief as blood from Henry's head drained out onto the floor. Jake still stood there but he closed his in mourning for the two brothers.

After the shock had passed Joel was kind enough to bury the two of them outside the radio tower with a shovel that was inside. The three of them stood silently side by side in front of the newly dug graves. "I can't believe this happened," Ellie let out still confused and in disbelief. "What now?"

"We keep going on our own to Tommy's," Joel replied.

"That's it?"

"Yes, that's it."

"You can just completely ignore what happened here and move on?"

"Yes, and you should do the same as well. Thinking about it won't do anything and we're not going to discuss this any further. Get ready, we leave in an hour," Joel said and walked off back towards the radio tower, leaving the two teens behind.

"And what about you? You're the same I bet." Ellie turned to Jake but he said nothing, only standing there in silence.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" Jake asked awkwardly after an equally awkward pause.

"Yeah," Ellie replied and awaited Jake's response "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I... I don't know. I thought you wanted to talk about it."

"What do you want me say? Don't you have anything to say? Nothing to help me up since you seem so nonchalant about all this?"

"I'm not... the right person to ask."

"This doesn't affect you at all?"

"I've seen this all many times before. Death is so common that its lost its value to me. This is just reality."

"This is reality?" Ellie questioned in her head "That's completely fucked up. This can't be right. I have to get to the Fireflies now, and make sure a cure is made so that this doesn't happen anymore. So that I can change this reality," Ellie affirmed internally. She then turned to face Jake who copied the motion, the two studied each other's expressions silently for moments that seemed to drag on infinitely longer than they actually were. "What has he seen? How long has he suffered like this. He looks so cold, and hurt," Ellie thought as she looked deep into his copper eyes.

"Those eyes. They still shine with hope for this world. Still untainted by the blood. But for how long?" Jake thought to himself as he returned the look into Ellie's hazel eyes. "No, that doesn't matter," Jake thought "We should go," he said as lightly grabbed Ellie hand to which Ellie hesitantly nodded. The two then walked back towards the tower but their hands did not unlock. However her hand shook slightly as it weakly grasped Jake's. "Are you scared?"

"I'm scared I'll lose you and Joel too. "

"You don't want to be alone, huh?" Jake questioned internally "This dammed world, all it does is instill fear in people, for what? I hate this feeling of weakness it creates. Why? And now her as well." Jake thought to himself in frustration. Jake closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose to calm himself. "Don't worry. That won't happen, I'll protect you two. No matter what."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Do you trust me?" He asked to which she nodded "Then trust my words."

"Do you promise?" She asked and he responded with a confident but silent nod "Ok, " she responded simply.

"Let's go," Jake said as he held her hand more tightly than before. "Idiot, there you go making more impossible promises. there's something about her, but what? It doesn't matter. She's strong. She'll get through it, I'm sure."

Fall

Months had passed since the three had left the bodies of the two brothers by the radio tower. They had travelled westward relentlessly since then in search of Joel's brother. The group had also adorned new clothing to adjust to the shifting weather. Jake had managed to find a navy-blue water-proof jacket during their travels to help deal with the cold. They were now close to Jackson city where they believed they would find Tommy. The three of them sat by a small fire within a forest with a stream running close by. It was beginning to get dark so they decided to camp for the night.

"So, we're pretty close, huh?" Ellie asked breaking the silence. Since leaving there was a bit of awkwardness between the three of them as result of Ellie's distaste of their handling of the brothers' deaths.

"Yeah, shouldn't be far now," Joel replied.

"And then I'll get dumped off on this stranger," Ellie thought to herself "Just great. After all we've been through, just to be left like cargo," she complained internally. "I'm gonna go clean up.," she said as she stood up and promptly left the two smugglers.

"Don't go too far," Joel called out to her but she didn't bother responding.

"So, what happens after Tommy's?" Jake asked, the question had been on his mind for quite some time now and he assumed it was a good time to ask. There was tense pause between the two of them as Joel took his time to respond.

"You can figure that out for yourself. You're capable enough to take of yourself now. You're not my responsibility anymore," Joel responded harshly. "Ever since that day, just looking at him is painful. I don't want that anymore. Whatever was in him all that time ago is gone and I'm done trying to recover it," Joel thought to himself.

"So, you don't care anymore?" Jake asked in monotonously but Joel didn't reply. After getting no response Jake rose from his seat and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" Joel asked irritably.

"What does it matter to you?" Jake responded coldly and continued to walk robotically into the woods nearby. Once a fair distance away Jake could no longer contain his emotions, he drew a combat knife and run towards the nearest large tree. He sliced and slashed at the plant with anger as if it were a person, releasing a shout with every contact between the blade and the bark. This continued for a minute until the surface of the bark was littered with slash marks in every direction. He took one final stab at the tree and continued to apply force with his whole body. "Damn it," Jake cursed at his wit's end mentally. "What the hell have I been doing for the last five years? Battle after battle, death after death. All for what?" He questioned out loud as his breaths became strained "We endure for what purpose? For what damn it?" he continued to ask but as one would expect got no response. He drew the knife from tree and crouched down on the grass "Everyone's dead. Everyone's dead damn it. So why me? What makes me so fucking different that I have to suffer through this crap?" He now almost demanded answered as he was close to shouting. Now he simply sat there breathing raggedly as his thoughts whizzed erratically. After sitting there painfully for moments that felt like eternity to him, he finally gave in to his temptations; his coping mechanism. He drew the sleeve of his newly found jacket along with his shirt and swiftly brought his blade across the forearm. He hissed at the distracting pain but it was miniscule compared to the first time. Blood streamed out from his skin, a new scar would soon join countless others on the same arm. His thoughts temporarily subsided as his focus involuntarily shifted to the fresh would. However even that focus was taken away as an odd sound was heard distantly. He got up sharply, now on edge from the noise. He summarised that it wasn't close so he began to listen more intently for its location and what it was.

"Help!" A voice screamed in fear from the distance. The voice was familiar but he couldn't piece it together at first. When it repeated he then realised it was Ellie and quickly ran in the direction of her voice. Whilst doing so he rolled down his sleeve and stored the knife. Upon arriving at the source of Ellie's voice Jake found himself at the banks of the stream where Ellie had left her backpack and jacket but found no trace of the girl herself. "Jake!" She called out to him, he then saw that she was being carried away by the current after presumably slipping into it. Not wasting any time, Jake quickly jumped into the current and quickly swam towards Ellie.

"Hold on tight," he instructed once he had preached to which she complied. Jake then began swimming to the banks of the stream along with Ellie. Once there they quickly pulled themselves up onto land. The two took a moment to regain their breath and composure but afterwards they quickly retrieved their belongings and returned to where Joel was with Ellie draping her jacket over herself to help the cold.

"What happened?" Joel asked concernedly as the two approached completely drenched.

"I slipped and fell into the stream," Ellie responded whilst shivering as she sat herself down by the fire.

"I'm gonna have to get more firewood then," Joel explained as he got up and began walking towards the woods "Stay here and keep an eye out," Joel instructed as he walked passed Jake as he stood there emotionlessly.

"Jake, you're bleeding," Ellie observed to which Jake nonchalantly glanced at his arm, now remembering the cut and all its accompanying thoughts. "Were there hunters or infected nearby that attacked you?" Ellie asked in worry but her questions were unanswered. "Jake what happened? Tell me," She continued to ask now with much more urgency in her voice and standing up, fearing the worst. He still didn't answer. He was in a world of his own. "Jake are you infected?" Ellie now demanded as her voice shook from that prospect. He still remained silent and walked off back towards the stream and stared quietly at the water. He saw so much within the flowing current. All those he had hurt. All those he killed. And worst, all those he failed. "JAKE FUCKING ANSWER ME!"

"So, what now? Nothing left, right? All dead, Joel's gone, almost at Tommy's. Well, maybe that can create a little bit of good. You idiot, still thinking wishfully after all this. I've seen all this world has to offer, maybe even too much. It's high time took my exit. This world wasn't meant for weak people like me anyway," Jake reflected. He reached into his pouch and drew another blade and held it firmly in his right hand. "Thank you everyone, for all you did. And please forgive me, for my failures," he lamented as he closed his eyes then moved to bring the blade across the left side of his throat. But instead of feeling the warm, crimson liquid flowing across his fallen body, he remained standing. He tried again and felt a resistance in the knife itself. His eyes slowly opened and saw that Ellie had the blade firmly between both of her hands, keeping it away from Jake's throat. He noticed the tears of pain that flowed down her face and then realised the blood flowing out from her palm. Still in bewilderment it took a moment before his grip on the knife released, once he did Ellie quickly let go of the knife as well and took a moment to examine the cut that ran straight across her hand. Jake still stood there, perplexed and eyes wide from the shock. With her uninjured hand she formed a fist and sent it right at Jake square in his face. The surprise of these events and the attack meant that Jake tumbled back onto the ground after the hit. Ellie then crouched down above Jake and grabbed him by the jacket.

"Are you infected?" Ellie demanded to which Jake shook his head slowly still in complete and utter shook "Then what the fuck is wrong? Why is your arm bleeding and why hell are trying to kill yourself?" Ellie continued to throw questions at him but Jake had no answers for her "An answer?"

"I... I just... don't know anymore," Jake responded as he finally began to settle back into reality and his eyelids fell to give a sombre expression. Ellie finally then released her grip on the teen and turned to assess her injury. "Why?" Jake asked softly.

"You fucking know why," Ellie answered but he was still just as confused "I'm... afraid of."

"Being left alone," Jake finished as this entire sequence of events finally made sense to him. He slowly got up from where he had laid.

"Gimme the pouch," Ellie demanded once Jake had risen "Now. And don't pick that knife back up.," she ordered to which Jake complied not able to resist her right now. After doing so he walked over to his bag where he removed a first aid kit and returned to where Ellie was.

"Can I... see your hand?" He asked awkwardly as she then extended her hand towards him. He gingerly cleaned the wound, which got a few hisses of pain out of the girl, and then bandaged it up. Ellie then retrieved knife from earlier and brought along with Jake's pouch to the fire and sat down with Jake's belongings kept closely to her.

"Do you want to talk?" Ellie asked, now calm as it seemed to her that Jake had recovered his senses.

"I... need some time," Jake responded to which Ellie simply nodded. "Sorry."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Decision

The following day the three travellers were on their way again after their brief rest. Little was said between any of them after Ellie had confronted Jake; the atmosphere amongst them was tense to say the least. Jake's actions the previous day had lingered in Ellie's mind, unable to find any sort of answer for the cause. She didn't mention it to Joel, unsure as to whether that would be the right thing to do or not. She was also unsure if she should do anything on the matter. Not only that, but the thoughts and fears of abandonment occupied her mind. The idea of just being handed off to a stranger was inconceivable to Ellie, however it seemed to her like this would be reality. Regardless of those thoughts the auburn-haired girl continued on wordlessly, following her two protectors as if nothing was wrong.

"Jackson county. That means we're close Jackson City, right?" Ellie asked as she read a nearby sign.

"Shouldn't be more than a few miles," Joel replied.

"Ready to see dear old brother?"

"I'm just ready to get there."

"You nervous?"

"I don't know what I'm feeling," Joel answered simply as he began walking ahead, signifying the end of the short exchange.

"What happened between you two?" Ellie asked, her curiosity getting the better of her again, as the group followed the path of river to get to their destination.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Tommy... you're not together, so clearly something went down."

"We just had a bit of disagreement, that's all."

"Oh here we go... So what was it about?"

"Tommy saw the world one way. I saw it the other."

"And that's why he joined the Fireflies?"

"Yeah, your friend Marlene promised him hope. That kept him busy for a while, but just like Tommy he eventually quit that too."

"Hope? Hope for what? Hope from what?" Jake questioned internally.

"How was it, the last time you saw him?" Ellie enquired.

"I believe his last words to me were 'I don't ever want to see your goddamn face again'."

"Jeez. But he's gonna help us?"

"I suppose we're gonna find out."

"Well, with or without his help, we'll get there."

"Let's just keep going," Joel instructed ending the conversation with the reminder of progress as was now the norm for Ellie. After following the river, the group found themselves in front of a large structure that cut into the river, prompting Ellie to question Joel on what it is. "That right there is a hydroelectric power plant," Joel explained.

"A hydra who?"

"It uh... uses the river's movement and turns it into electricity."

"How's it do that?"

"Look I know what it is I don't know how it does it."

"Hey Jake you know-it-all, how's this thing work?" Ellie called out to the dark-haired teen but he didn't respond, instead he continued to stare and the ground whilst walking forward "Hey Jake," she called again this time Jake actually turned to face "Are you listening?" she asked but only got a confused look from Jake "Pay attention man. Anyway, how's this thing work?" she asked curiously as she pointed towards the structure.

"The river flows through and the movement from the flow spins turbines. These turbines then generate electricity through magnetic induction, or so I think," Jake explained after looking up the plant for a few moments.

"Ok, forget I asked," Ellie responded unable to understand what Jake's explanation meant. Jake then returned to facing the ground, head hung over and eyes sunken. "I hope he'll be alright," Ellie thought to herself "But what if he doesn't improve? What would happen to him once they hand me?" she questioned, her heart sinking from both the thought of abandonment and yesterday's events.

Joel turned a wheel on their current side of the plant which created a bridge that would get them halfway across. The group now had to figure out how to cross the remaining half of the plant. Joel had already gone under water to attempt find a way across. After a few minutes of waiting Joel had resurfaced along with a wooden pallet. He then pushed it towards Ellie who begrudgingly stepped onto it. Joel and Jake then transported Ellie to the other side of the plant where she turned another wheel that completed the bridge for the two smugglers. "Teamwork," Ellie said once the two had crossed to her side as she raised her hand up prompting Joel to give her a high-five. However, Jake did not copy the gesture, simply walking by as he continued to gaze expressionlessly at the floor.

"That's too small of a grave," Joel observed as he came across a small patch of turned dirt with a cross and teddy bear above it.

"I forgot to leave that stupid robot on his grave. What should I do with it?"

"Ellie," Joel responded firmly but irritably.

"What? I want to talk about it."

"No. How many times do we need to go over this? Things happen and we move on."

"It's just."

"That's enough," Joel cut off.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Ellie said and then the group continued on their way.

The group then made their way around the plant but soon found that there was nowhere left for them to go, so they decided to cut through the plant. Joel then attempted open the entrance to the plant but was interrupted by the sound of rifles being loaded. Sentries on watchtowers aimed their firearms at the group below.

"Don't even think about reaching for your weapons," a woman on a watch tower warned, prompting Ellie to ignore her warning at aim her pistol at the woman. "Tell the girl to drop hers. Now."

"Ellie. Do as the lady says," Joel instructed cautiously as he backed away from the gate and held his arms up in defence.

"Please tell me you're lost."

"We didn't know the place was occupied. We're just trying to make our way through."

"Through to where?"

"They're alright," the voice of an unknown male spoke up from behind the gate.

"What you know these people?"

"I know him," the man answered as he opened the gate to reveal his face "He's my goddamn brother."

"Tommy," Joel stated in both surprise and relief as his younger brother came to embrace him.

"How you doin' baby brother?" Joel enquired with a smile as he returned the hug.

"Let me look at you," Tommy said as he released from the hug "You got fucking old."

"Easy - it's gonna happen to you too," Joel responded with a chuckle as Maria came down to join the group.

"This is Maria. Be nice to her, she sorta runs things around here," Tommy introduced.

"Ma'am, thanks for not blowing my head off."

"Would've been embarrassing, considering you're my brother-in-law," Maria commented.

"We all gotta get wrangled up at some point."

"Ellie, right?" Maria asked to which the teen girl confirmed "And you?" she asked Jake but got no reply causing Ellie to nudge the dark-haired boy to get his attention.

"That's Jake. He's Michael and Aisha's kid and he's been with me for a few years after you left," Joel explained.

"Well, I'll be. He's got his old-man's looks and his mother's hair. Though that's quite the eyes he's got there."

"Thanks," Jake muttered barely audibly.

"What brings you all through here?" Maria questioned.

"Uh, it's kind of a long story," Ellie replied.

"Why don't we bring 'em inside?" Tommy suggested.

"Yeah. You two Hungry?" Maria asked to which Ellie expressed her starvation but Jake shook his head silently. The five of them then entered the dam with gate closing behind them. "False alarm. They're friendlies," she announced to the rest of the people of the dam "We've been dealing with raids. Lot of bandits in this area," Maria explained.

"It's been quiet for a few days."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Joel questioned "I thought I'd find you in Jackson."

"Been trying to bring the plant back to life."

"We had it working before, but one of the turbines went south," Maria elaborated.

"We have electricity Joel... had. We'll get it running again."

"No way," Ellie exclaimed "You guys have horses," she stated as she walked up to the animals.

"We got a whole lot of em."

"Can I?" Ellie asked whether she could pet the horse whilst Tommy went to assist someone else.

"Yeah of course," Maria confirmed "He likes when you pet his ears. You ever ride one?"

"I actually have."

"When have you ridden a horse?" Joel enquired.

"Winston, this soldier back in the zone. He gave me lessons," Ellie explained.

"You know if you want we can take 'em riding later," Maria suggested which Ellie openly accepted "What about you Jake? Wanna take them riding?"

"I've done it before," Jake replied simply.

"Really? When?" Ellie asked curiously.

"When I was younger, my parents found these two horses outside of town, they probably belonged to some dead military people. But we kept them for a bit a took them riding every now and then. We couldn't keep them around too long though because food was scarce."

"I'm sure you'd love to go riding then," Maria said as Jake nodded silently.

"All right, let's continue the tour," Tommy said as they entered an old building. As they did so a radio on Maria's person began buzzing.

"Yeah go ahead" Maria replied, prompting the man on the other end to continue.

"We're in the control room, Steve's about to start it back up. Do you wanna come check it out?" The man asked.

"I'd rather eat with Ellie," she told Tommy.

"It's my turn anyway. I'll go."

"We'll come too," Joel said "Go with Maria and put some food in you," Joel told Ellie.

"Joel?" Ellie questioned in discomfort.

"C'mon Ellie. Let's give the boys some space," Maria said so Ellie obliged with Joel's instructions.

"This'll be the sixth time of them trying to get the turbines back on-line. We've been here just a week, but it feels like forever," Tommy stated. "Uh... I got something for you," he said as he moved towards a bag atop a shelf "Last year I went back to Texas – back home. Most of our stuff was long gone. Most of it," he explained. "Here. It's a little faded but it still looks pretty good," he said as he then handed Joel a picture of a younger Joel and his daughter. Joel looked at the image in front of him for a moment before putting it down with a sigh. Jake then took the photo from Joel's grasp and looked at it intently.

"So this is Sarah. The life he had in the other world" Jake commented internally and then extended the photo back towards Joel.

"I'm good," Joel said, rejected the photograph and his past.

"I figured as much," Jake thought.

"You sure?" Tommy asked in verification "I mean-"

"I said I'm good," Joel interrupted so Jake handed the picture back to Tommy.

"Ok. Well, I'll hold onto it for you," Tommy replied as he put on top of the bag it came from.

"Tommy, I... I need to talk to you. Privately."

"Yeah, okay. Let me just check on my guys real quick," Tommy replied and the two brothers went off into the building however Jake retook the photograph whilst the two weren't looking.

"This could be useful," Jake concluded as he pocketed it.

"I don't know what you heard, but you should see the town. We're over twenty families strong now," Tommy stated as the three of them exited the building onto a bridge. "It was Maria and her father. They set up this place with the idea of being self-sustained. We got crops and livestock. Remember how we thought no one could live like this anymore? Well, we're doing it.

"Is it truly living or are you just surviving?" Jake mentally questioned.

"What do you do for protection?"

"Adults take turns guarding the perimeter. We even have an electrified fence when the plant's up and running."

"You still gotta deal with infected though, right?"

"Who doesn't? But it's the world we live in."

"Well, maybe you don't have to be."

"You sound like Marlene," Tommy joked as they entered the control room. He then introduced two people working on the turbine. After jokingly placing a bet the three made their way through the building to where the turbines where kept, there they observed the repairs being made. After the repairs were done the turbines were functioning normally yet again, causing shouts of celebration throughout the room. Tommy then led Joel and Jake towards a room where they could speak.

"That's quite the crew you got here," Joel remarked as he closed the door behind him.

"They're good men. This place gives them a second chance. Gives us all a second chance," Tommy commented "So why'd you leave Boston?"

"I've been on quite the adventure, little brother," Joel started as he sat down.

"I reckon it's got something to do with that girl."

"Oh it's got everything to do with that little girl.

"Well, go on then."

"She's immune."

"Immune to what?" Tommy questioned but soon pieced together what Joel implied given his silence "Oh c'mon."

"See I know. We've seen her breathe enough spores to take down a dozen men and nothing. I wouldn't have believed it neither, but I can show you."

"Alright, I'll bite," Tommy said as he sat down across from Joel "Why bring her here?"

"We were supposed to deliver her to the Fireflies. The way I figure they're your boys, you finish the job collect the whole damn payment."

"I haven't seen a Firefly in years."

"But you know where they are. Now I'm not asking for much, Tommy I just want some simple gear enough to set me on my way."

"What makes you think I'd do this for you?"

"This isn't for me Tommy. This for your damn cause."

"My cause is my family now. You ain't talking about some walk in the park here."

"Jesus boy, have Maria get some of your born-again friends to do it."

"They got families too," Tommy said firmly.

"Tommy I need this," Joel repeated at the edge of his patience.

"You want gear, sure," Tommy said calmly after a pause "But I ain't taking that girl off your hands," he stated as he got up from his seat.

"This is how you gonna repay me, huh?" Joel questioned in anger.

"Repay you?"

"For all those god damn years I took care of us."

"Took care? That's what you call it? I got nothing but nightmares from those years.

"You survived because of me," Joel yelled as he stood up.

"It wasn't worth it," Tommy responded as he tried to walk past his older brother but was pushed back against the wall by Joel.

"I bring you the cure for mankind and you wanna play the pissy little brother?"

"We ain't back in Boston. You lay your hands on me again it won't end well," Tommy warned. A few moments later a siren went off throughout the building.

"What the hell is that?"

"We're under attack," Tommy answered as he picked up his rifle from the ground "Kid can you kill?" Tommy asked Jake.

"Yeah," Jake replied as he too prepared himself for combat. Upon exit the three of them were immediately greeted by the sound of exchanging gunfire. The three of them, aided by the rest of the people at the dam, fought the bandits throughout the building. While doing so they were informed via radio that the bandits had made it inside one of the other buildings and were closing in on Maria and Ellie, putting all three of them on edge and causing them to hasten their assault. Eventually all the bandits were dealt with and Tommy reunite with Maria, at which Tommy immediately enquired whether Maria was ok or not.

"Jake," Ellie said as she came close to the teen "They were coming in from every direction. Then Maria was like 'We gotta run!' And so we dove over these tables and this huge guy blast in with this shotgun," Ellie said too quickly for anyone to follow.

"How is she this happy, all the time?" Jake questioned in his head as he zoned out again "Alright, alright. You're ok though, right?" Jake interrupted whilst shaking her from her shoulders,

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Absolutely not," Maria said adamantly to Tommy whilst Joel and Jake listened from a distance "You tell him to go find somebody else."

"Maria, I can't have this hanging over my head."

"Do you have any idea how many men we lost here today?"

"What's that all about?" Ellie asked as she approached the two smugglers but Joel simply shook his head at her. "Does that have anything to do with me?"

"We'll talk about it later," Joel replied.

"Did he tell you where the lab is?"

"We'll talk about it later," Joel repeated whilst emphasizing later.

"Later," Ellie said and then walked off.

"Go after her," Joel told Jake to which he wordlessly complied.

"Ellie," Jake expressionlessly called out to her.

"Fuck off Jake," she called back in anger as she began mounting a horse.

"So, this is my fault?" Jake muttered irritably and then mounted a horse as well whilst Ellie rode off on hers. Jake soon caught up to the auburn-haired teen but made no attempts to stop her. "I'm not going to stop you, from whatever you're doing."

"I'm getting away from Joel," she stated.

"Mind if I tag along?"

"Do whatever you want," Ellie dismissed. The two then rode in silence through the woods towards an abandoned ranch house. They stopped in front of it and dismounted their horses and entered the house. After making their way upstairs and into the farthest room and sat down on the back wall. The two teens sat their awkwardly whilst Ellie began reading a diary that was there. "Are you ok?" Ellie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Who knows," Jake responded with a sigh as he looked blankly towards the floor.

"Why did you... why did you try to kill yourself?"

"Why wouldn't I? What is the point in all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"My family, my friends, all dead. Here I am without any purpose in this world."

"What do mean, Joel's still here isn't he?"

"While you were gone yesterday, he essentially told me I have no meaning to him. Tell me, would you consider someone like that a friend?" Jake asked but only got silence from Ellie. Jake then began to laugh coldly out blue which surprised Ellie at his sudden outburst "I'd forgotten, the way this world works. Use or be used. To trust is to become vulnerable."

"So this is what Jake's really like. I never realised how hurt he's been from the world. I thought he was just hardened by world, but I never imagined this," Ellie thought "Is that why?"

"Well for that particular moment."

"So, you've tried before?" Ellie asked to which Jake simply nodded "Why didn't you say anything?"

"What would've happened if I did? The world wouldn't change at my whim."

"Don't you trust me?"

"I don't know what I trust anymore."

"Can't you talk to me about it?"

"What should I say? This is world is shitting, talking won't change that."

"Yeah, this world is pretty fucked up, I'll give you that. But that still doesn't mean that you should kill yourself."

"I just... don't know what else to do anymore. I can't fight without reason anymore."

"What was your reason before?"

"Family, friends, to protect the ones important to me. But that's all different now, no one's left. Then I fought for my hatred and loathing of this world. I didn't care, I wanted to give this world the same suffering it gave me. Now I don't even have that, I'm empty."

"Am I not... important to you?"

"I... don't know. I'm not sure if I know what it means when someone is important anymore." Ellie wasn't sure how to respond to that, on one hand she was somewhat hurt to know that Jake didn't care for her, but at the same time she wasn't surprised by. He always seemed so fixated on goals to her, and so detached that he didn't care for anything. "This world is just so pointless. The moment I get close to someone they're gone, just like that. There's no point in staying anymore."

"Yes there is. If you died, then I would feel the same thing you're feeling now. I don't want to lose anyone else too. Including you," Ellie replied firmly.

"You're not afraid of becoming attached, and then losing that person?"

"I more afraid of people walking away from me, becoming distant. But even when that happens you have to move on. You may not be able to replace those people, but you keep going. Eventually new people come along, and you keep going."

"What's the point? They just die soon after anyway. People are too short lived in this world.

"That's the reason why I need to get to the Fireflies. With a cure, the infection will start to go away. People will stop dying."

"That's just naivety. That world is impossible."

"But, I still have to try. Just please, hold out for the cure and then I'm sure things will start to improve. No one will have to die."

"We'll see," Jake replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, who's Mary?"

"My twin sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Had. After my parents died, we were supposed to make our way to Boston, to Joel. They thought it'd be safer for us there. On the way there, we got attacked by a bloater and then she sacrificed herself for me."

"So that's why you're afraid of bloaters," Ellie concluded and Jake confirmed her thoughts with a silent nod.

"So, what's up with you then?"

"Well, I'll be all alone again. You and Joel will be dumping me off with Tommy," Ellie answered but Jake couldn't say anything.

"Sorry."

"But you're not sorry, if you were you'd do something."

"What can I do?"

"You can come with me."

"Would that... be enough?"

"It would be more than enough," Ellie replied. Jake sat in silence letting the information sink in. After a few moments he drew the photograph of Sarah from his pocket and held it out to Ellie.

"Here, you should see this," Jake said as Ellie took the photo from Jake and studied it closely.

"Who's this with Joel?"

"His daughter, Sarah."

"So, you did know about Joel's family."

"Of course I knew. It just wasn't my place to say."

"So why are you saying it now?"

"Well I don't owe him any favours now. And I also I think you should know," Jake replied "The watch he wears, it was given to him by her on the night of the outbreak. That's why he won't take it off, even if it's broken. But she was killed that night by a soldier."

"Oh," Ellie let out melancholically."

"And that's the root of his story," Jake said as Ellie handed the picture back to him "You keep it. I have no use for it," he said so Ellie put the image away in her bag. "I'll go with you to the Fireflies," he announced as he turned to face Ellie, lifting his gaze from the floor for the first time since they arrived. His eyes no longer hung woefully but instead held his previous calm, confident demeanour.

"What changed?"

"Nothing, but it will give me purpose for a little while longer."

"Right," Ellie replied as Jake turned his head away from Ellie. "Hey, thank you," she said as she placed a hand on top of Jake's, causing him to turn back towards her. Jake only awkwardly nodded at Ellie's thank you whilst the two starred emptily at each other.

"Ellie! Jake!" Joel called from downstairs, dragging the two out of their thoughts knowing that they were no longer alone. They both then awkwardly turned away from each other.

"We're up here!" Ellie called back to Joel. After a few more moments the two teens were soon joined by Joel who looked at them both disappointedly but irritably at the same time.

"Get up, we're leaving," Joel instructed simply as he turned away.

"I thought I could make my own decisions now," Jake retorted flaming Joel's anger further. After neither of the two budged Joel's anger reached its tipping point, he stomped towards the teens and lifted Jake up by his hoodie and slammed him against the wall. The younger smuggler hissed and winced in pain momentarily but soon look amusedly at Joel to held him firmly off the ground.

"So, this is what it all comes to, huh?" Jake questioned while chuckling twistedly.

"You listen to me when I tell you to do something," Joel snarled at Jake "You put her at risk with your stupidity."

"Why should I listen? I'm just any other thug to you, aren't I? So, what are you going to do about it? Kill me?" Jake continued to question tauntingly with a smug look on his face. Joel then tightened his grip on the boy's clothes and then punched him the face. Blood began to drip from Jake's nose but he seemed unfazed by these events.

"You listen to me here. I don't know where you get off thinking that everything's shit, because your life has been just as terrible as mine. Ever since that day you've pissed me off with your psychotic attitude. And now you wanna be a fucking brat, disobey me and put everything we've done in jeopardy?" Joel spat furiously at the teen but Jake only burst into laughter at Joel's lecture.

"I don't think you have the right to speak on mentality," the dark-haired boy retorted. "So, how should I think then?" Jake asked Joel who still only held him in silence "How should I deal with this?" Jake now yelled at the elder man. Jake then raised his legs and kicked Joel away from him and then landed on the floor. "I'm not like the others, like Tess. I can't live like this, surviving day in and day out just for the sake of it. I need a purpose."

"Don't talk about Tess. You knew what she lived for, you took them both away."

"You think I wanted to?" Jake questioned the older man furiously.

"You chose to remove one of them."

"Well then please, tell me how to live happily in this damn world without a purpose."

"Quit acting like a little brat. How do you think the rest of us do it?"

"Well if you'd tell me I'd be more than fucking thrilled. And last I checked you're just as pissed at the world as I am," Jake yelled back but Joel had no answer, he only stood there as he began to cool slightly at the truth in Jake's words "I'm not her. I know that you saw her in me all those years ago. But I'm not her, never was and never will be. Whatever you saw then is buried," Jake said now no longer shouting.

"Jake!" Joel raised his voice once again.

"Enough. It doesn't matter anymore. We don't need each other anymore. I'm going with Ellie to the Fireflies."

"Do what you want," Joel spat at Jake. After a brief silence Joel then turned his attention to the red-head girl who sat reading a diary silently. "Get up."

"And if I say no?" Ellie asked in response.

"Do you even realise what your life means, huh? Running off like that, putting yourself at risk. It's pretty god damn stupid."

"Well I guess we're both disappointed in each other."

"What do you want from me?"

"Admit that you wanted to get rid of me the whole time."

"Tommy knows this area better than-," Joel began after a brief moment of hesitation.

"Agh, fuck that," Ellie interrupted and got up from seat whilst whipping her eyes.

"Well, I'm sorry I trust him better than I trust myself."

"Stop with the bullshit. What are you so afraid of? That I'm gonna end up like Sam? I can't get infected. I can take her of myself."

"How many close calls have we had?"

"Well, we seem to be doing alright so far."

"And now you'll be doing even better with Tommy," Joel shouted at Ellie, silencing her for a moment leading Joel to turn away.

"I'm not her you know."

"What?"

"Jake told me about Sarah. And I-"

"Ellie," Joel cut off gruffly, now at the end of his patience "You are treading on some mighty thin ice here."

"I'm sorry about your daughter Joel, but I have lost people too."

"You have no idea what loss is."

"Everyone I have cared for has either died or left me," Ellie replied as she stepped closer towards Joel "Everyone - fucking except for you two," Ellie shouted as she pushed Joel away "So don't tell me I'd be safer with someone else because the truth is I'd just be more scared," Ellie let out, now more emotionally than before.

"You're right, you're not my daughter. And I sure as hell ain't your dad. And we are going our separate ways," Joel stated sombrely yet firmly. Within moments of saying this Tommy burst into the room with urgency, disturbing the conversation at hand.

"Get it together, we're not alone," Tommy announced as he stood by the doorway armed with his rifle. After clearing through the small group of bandits that had infiltrated the house the group then promptly returned to their horses. They rode in silence with an gloom that hung over them, each of the three caught in their own thoughts. Night had fallen, and after some time riding in silence Jake pulled his horse forward so that he was now alongside Tommy. "So what are you gonna do now kid? I'm sure I could find a nice place for you in Jackson."

"No, I'm going with her to the Fireflies," Jake replied expressionlessly.

"There any particular reason why?"

"There is no reason, that's why I'm going."

"Not sure I follow."

"To be honest not sure if I do either."

"Are you sure? I mean Jackson is a safe place, a place of redemption. They could you use your skills."

"I appreciate the offer but I'm irredeemable. And I'm not going for myself anyway," Jake responded while glancing back towards Ellie.

"There she is," Tommy stated in pride as they looked onto the thriving town of Jackson "Kids'll be watching movies tonight."

"Where is this lab of theirs?" Joel questioned.

"All the way out - the University of Eastern Colorado."

"Go, Big Horns," Joel joked earning a chuckle out of Tommy "Ellie, get off your horse, give it on back to Tommy. I'm gonna hang onto this fella, if that's alright with you. Go on, don't make me repeat myself."

"What are you doing?"

"Your wife kinda scares me. I don't want her coming after me."

"Sorry for stealing your horse," Ellie apologised as she handed the reigns to her horse to Tommy. "Mind if I ride with you?" she asked as she made her way to Jake's, the amber-eyed teen accepted by offering her a hand which she took and sat on the saddle behind him.

"Look, come back to town, let's discuss it at least," Tommy insisted.

"Eh, you know me my mind's all made up," Joel responded.

"Restless and impractical as always," Jake spoke up in mockery which gained a quizical look from Joel.

"How so?"

"It's night, we're all tired from months of travelling without proper rest, a meal wouldn't hurt and some supplies would be nice."

"Alright, you win," Joel relented with a sigh "One night."

"Let's go then," Tommy announced as they began to ride down the hill towards the town's gates. Ellie then shifted on the saddle to rest her on Jake's back.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"No, you're just comfy," Ellie replied.

"Don't get too used to it," replied with a smile.

"I think you should start getting used to it," Ellie teased.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Moments

After the three travelers had wordlessly reconciled with each other they decided to take up Tommy's offer and the spend the night at Jackson. Though Joel was always the type to move forward relentless, even he had to concede that these months of traveling had taken a toll on them all and that one night of rest was deserved. They rode on at a relaxed pace through the dimly light dirt roads of Jackson. Makeshift houses of wood and brick dotted either side of the streets, with residents even more abundant. Children joyfully playing in the streets, adults tending to produce in their gardens whilst leisurely conversing amongst each other. The lack of tension was extremely foreign to newcomers, to the point that it was distracting. Ellie raised her head as she looked both ways in curiosity. She couldn't help but feel that the serene atmosphere of the town was something out of this world.

"Hey Jake, does anything feel weird to you?" She asked as she couldn't shake the thoughts.

"It's calm and peaceful," Jake answered with an unsure hesitation, unable to quite grasp the atmosphere himself.

"So you noticed too," Ellie commented as she relaxed again on the saddle "It's weird, feels like the infection hasn't touched this pkace."

"People new to Jackson always have that feeling," Tommy stated "This place is a community, so we've tried to make as comfortable as possible for everyone."

"I wonder what it'd be like to live here," Ellie thought to herself as images of a normal life with Joel and Jake in Jackson started to form in her mind. A small smile formed on her face from the bitter-sweet image "I guess some things just aren't meant to be."

"Everyone's so calming. It's almost nostalgic, back when I was a brat," Jake thought to himself.

"Well, here we are," Tommy announced after the group's short leisurely ride through town. They stopped in front of a small, wooden one story house. Soon after Maria emerged from the doors of the house to greet the group.

"Nice of you to show up," Maria said to Tommy, clearly still irritated from the couple's earlier argument "So when do you leave?"

"Actually ma'am," Joel began "There's been a change of plans. Tommy will be staying, I'll finish the job. I started it after all," he explained which caused Maria's eyes to widen slightly in surprise that soon after turned to relief. She turned to Tommy for confirmation who simply nodded in response, prompting a sigh of relief from Maria.

"Thank goodness," she let out but soon composed herself "Are you sure you want to leave? It's safe here. You could live a comfortable life."

"Thanks for the offer, but I know what I'm doing. We'll be leaving first thing in the morning so we won't be a bother for you much longer."

"Let them rest at our place," Tommy suggested "And a meal wouldn't hurt them either."

"Right, well I'll get to work then," Maria said and then went back within the house.

"I should go put these fellas in the barn," Tommy stated.

"I'll give ya a hand," Joel offered as he took the reins of two the horses.

"We've got some time before food will be on the table. Feel free to explore the town, everyone here is really friendly," Tommy informed them as he began to guide the horses away along with Joel, leaving the two teens to their own devices.

"Well now what?" Ellie asked with boredom in her tone.

"I'm going to make sure all my weapons are in order and prepare for tomorrow," Jake replied with a neutral expression and began walking towards the house.

"Aw come on! You're such a bore, why can't you let loose and have a little fun for once?" Ellie asked in frustration "Come on, explore the town a bit. This is one of the few times we can really relax, take advantage of it."

"You go ahead," Jake responded simply. Ellie sighed in frustration and then quickly walked up to Jake and grabbed him by the arm.

"Weell, too bad because I am not taking noo for an answer," Ellie said with a childish, jovial voice as she began dragging Jake by arm away.

"Hey, Ellie. Stop, let go," Jake protested but Ellie held on firmly.

"Nope, you're coming whether you want to or not," Ellie insisted. Jake simply rolled his eyes and let out on audible exhalation in concession.

"Fine, you win," he grumbled "But stop tugging you're gonna pull my arm out of its socket."

"Glad you see it my way," she teased at her victory as she loosen her grip on the dark-haired boy's arm but still held on to it.

The two teens nonchalantly walked through the dirt roads of the secluded town. The whole town was an anomaly to them; a bastion of civilisation amidst the sea of chaos they had traversed on the way here. The calm they felt strolling these streets was almost disturbing to them. Despite the overall tranquility of the area, the town was nothing but still and certainly not quiet. The one thing that stood out to them the most was the joyful expressions on every face they passed, an inconceivable thought back in Boston. Adults laughing heartily, children skipping through the streets. Ellie stared longingly at the simple yet peaceful world before her. She began to wonder if this was how society was before the infection had come crashing down on people. And she started to hope that this kind of community could become commonplace, that things could improve. Her desire to find the Fireflies was amplified, she was affirmed of the idea that this world could be saved. The foreign fantasy that no one would have to die seemed real, within reach, to her now. Ellie's distant gazes were not unnoticed by Jake who soon after began to contemplate how such an environment was possible. Everything around was in stark contrast to what he had seen as a smuggler. Those countless days and nights as child killer were in direct opposition to the sights of innocence before him. He was at a loss of how to react. It made no sense to him at all. He soon shook the thoughts away as they would benefit him in no way "What is it?" Jake questioned Ellie's fixation on the surroundings.

"It's just so… calm," Ellie replied simply, unable to fully verbalise her bewilderment.

"Yeah," Jake said as a baseball began slowly rolling towards the pair. Jake went down to retrieve the item and was soon greeted by the person to misplace it. A small boy ran towards the pair and stood shyly, waiting for his ball to be returned. Jake gingerly tossed the ball at the child and he promptly ran off whilst giggling.

"Do you think this is what things were like before the infected came?"

"Who knows. I feel like this is all too good to be true."

"What do you mean?"

"This place existing just doesn't make sense to me, knowing this world."

"Has he always been this negative and cynical?" I wonder what happened to him that made him like this," Ellie questioned internally "Yeah, I kinda get what you're saying. I wonder what it would be like to live here."

"You could stay and find out."

"You know I can't do that. I have to get to the Fireflies," she replied causing Jake to lightly grasp his left forearm.

"Why are you so fixated on getting to the Fireflies?"

"It's the right thing to do."

"The right thing? Right doesn't even exist," Jake thought "Right based on what?"

"It's just right, I can't explain how. It just is."

"I see."

"So why don't you stay here then?"

"I promised didn't I? I gotta hold to it now, even if it is pain," Jake said with a chuckle in his voice "Besides, I'm not fit for this place. I can tell that much just by looking at this town."

"What makes you say that?"

"I've done too much wrong, I'm beyond redemption. This kind of society isn't right for someone like me," he replied which left Ellie silent for a moment "I'll be doing more 'good'... going with you."

"How so?"

"You said you're afraid of being alone. I think I can manage that much. And if by some magic this cure works, well I guess that will correct some of my errors."

"What makes you and Joel so sceptical about the cure? You both see I'm immune."

"Yeah you're immune, but I doubt that can be turned into a cure. The infection has been around for twenty years, it just seems to impossible by this point. And if it is accomplished, it's highly likely the Fireflies will use it to their own advantage."

"We still have to try. No one else is looking for a cure."

"I guess you're right."

"Thanks for coming with me though… It means a lot."

"Don't worry about it. Tess would've wanted me to see this through anyway."

"I'm sorry about Tess."

"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry."

"It's just you two seemed close and, well she died because of me."

"Were you the one who killed her?" Jake asked to which Ellie simply shook her head "Then she didn't die because you. And yeah, we were close. But there's nothing we can do about it now," Jake commented with a neutral tone in his voice. Jake then lightly wrapped his hand around Ellie's whilst giving a small but warm smile "Don't worry yourself over it. It's in the past now," Jake reassured causing Ellie to give a smile in return. "There's a lot wrong with this world. People warping it and warped by it, I'm one of them. Don't let that happen to her," Jake thought to himself.

"I see you've started doing that more often."

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"Keep doing it will ya."

"No promises," Jake retorted and they both chuckled between themselves. Ellie then turned her head upwards and gazed at the open night sky above them.

"The sky looks so much prettier out here, I can't really explain why."

"It is a clear night, maybe that's why," Jake commented as he too turned to stare at the star filled sky. The soft, low rumblings of the town around them settling in as they now stood rooted in their place on the dirt path.

"No that's not it. Even when it's clear other places, it's never had the same calming feel to it."

"Maybe it's because of where we are. This is the safest place we've been."

"You're probably right," Ellie stated "It's completely clear out here as well. None of the depressing, broken buildings from the quarantine zone to block it out."

"Enjoy these moments of serenity whilst they last Ellie," Jake thought. He then allowed her to stand there in silence as they both took in the picturesque view before them. "We should get back," Jake suggested softly, not wanting disturb Ellie's peace right now.

"Yeah, you're right," she said as she slowly turned her head away from the sky and the two started walking back the same way they came.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Downfall

After having reconciled and rested at Jackson, the group was once again on the road. They set out early in the morning on route to the University of Eastern Colorado after being told by Tommy that a Firefly base was located there. The journey was rather relaxed, they had little danger with few infected or hunter encounters. The previous heavy tension between the three of them had also lifted and the group now spoke with each other casually like they had before.

"Ok, let me see if I get it straight. If you mess up your fourth down then you give the ball to the other team?" Ellie asked in clarification as Joel had began to explain the rules of football to the two teens who had no awareness of the sport.

"Right, it's called turnover," Joel confirmed.

"And if you clear the ten yards then you're back at… first down?" she enquired hesitantly.

"First down, that's right."

"Man, it's confusing."

"You just gotta play it a couple of times. It'll all make sense," Joel assured. The group then rode into the grounds of the campus, scouting the area for any building that resembled 'a giant mirror' as Tommy had put it. They had managed to find some remnants of scattered lookout posts, suggesting that the place had inhabitants. Whilst doing so Joel voiced his distaste of the names Ellie gave to the horses they had borrowed, being Callus and Bessie. However he was forced to concede at his negligence to ask Tommy for their names.

"So these places… people would live here and just study? Even though they were all grown up?" Ellie queried.

"Yeah, study, party, and find themselves. Figure out what they wanted to do with their lives."

"What they wanted to do with their lives," Ellie repeated in a tone that held curiosity.

Eventually the group had found the building in question in the distance and began to head through the campus grounds towards it. "How many people do you think are there? Fireflies I mean."

"I reckon it takes quite a crew to run that operation."

"You think there'll be be other people my age?"

"Ah.. I'm not sure," Joel answered. Soon after the elder smuggler left the two teens outside a building to make his way through a building of infected to get a gate open. Joel didn't want to risk losing the horses, they were useful for transport after all.

"Hey, I was thinking," Ellie began once Joel had returned "I would've wanted to be an astronaut."

"That a fact?"

"Yeah. Can you imagine being up there all by yourself? Would've been cool. I'm just saying. What about you Jake, what would you have wanted to be?"

"I'm not sure, I've never really thought about it," Jake replied.

"Well get thinking about it. I want an answer eventually," Ellie ordered jokingly causing Jake to chuckle in response "What about you? What'd you want to be?"

"Oh… well, when I was a kid I used to want to be a… a singer," Joel answered awkwardly.

"Shut up," Ellie said whilst laughing slightly.

"I'm serious."

"Sing something," Ellie requested.

"Ah no."

"Come on, we won't laugh," she insisted.

"I don't think so."

"Joel, pleeeease," Ellie asked one last time but Joel simply mounted his horse and continued on, silently ending the conversation.

"Never would've have guess," Jake whispered to Ellie behind him with a somewhat shocked expression on his face which gained a giggle out of Ellie.

Soon after the group came across another closed which Joel had to unlock by going through a hall of infected.

"Those clickers, you think they were Fireflies?" Ellie asked in concern.

"No… No I don't think so."

"Why would they have infected so close to the lab?"

"Well Bill used them as a form of defense. Maybe they're doing the same," Joel explained, attempting to relieve any source of concern. The group were now in front of the science building and were now looking for a way in."

"Have you ever been to one of these?"

"What? A university?"  
"Yeah."

"No, not as a student at least."

"Why not?"

"Uhh… I had Sarah when I was pretty young."

"Oh… were you married?"

"For a while."

"What happened?"

"Ok," Joel replied, indicating that Ellie had inquired too far.

"Too much?"

"Too much."

"Do you know what happened?" Ellie asked Jake in a whisper, the black haired teen then took a moment to consider the question and shook his head with an intrigued look on his face.

"Guess that's the one thing he won't share," Jake commented "Though I'll admit, I'm slightly curious now as well."

"We'll get it out of him," Ellie replied. The group then entered the science building through a shattered window. Once inside they were greeted not by signs of any inhabitants but instead it appeared as though the facility was abandoned, much to the dismay of the group. They searched the floor for any signs or traces of the Fireflies but continually came up short, causing Ellie to voice her annoyance. They then came across a desk in front of a stairwell that looked like it may house some clues so the three of them began searching it. "Nothing useful," Ellie reported after searching a box.

"Ain't nothing here but a bunch of medical mumbo-jumbo," Joel remarked in regards to the clipboard he examined.

"No lead on the Fireflies either," Jake commented.

"I don't get it," Ellie complained with an irritated sigh.

"Looks like they all just packed up and left in a hurry," Joel surmised but was then contradicted by a sudden loud thud from the floor above them. Cautiously moving towards the source of the disturbance, hoping that it would give them any lead to the Fireflies. More abrupt noises were heard around the upper floor but there was still no trace of any human life, or what had been human life for that matter. Eventually they found the cause of disruption, a pack of monkeys running amuck in the lab. "Well at least it ain't clickers," Joel mentioned as the monkeys made a hasty getaway.

"Yeah, no Fireflies either," Ellie observed rather dejectedly "Well maybe in all that research they turned into fucking monkeys," she joked in her usual upbeat tone. In the room they were greeted by a decaying corpse sat on a chair with an old sound recorder. Joel played the recording to in hopes of gaining any information, he began to impatiently fast forward the recording.

"If you're looking for the others, they've all returned to Saint Mary's Hospital in Salt Lake City. You'll em there. Still tryna save the world," the voice from the recording stated, the information the group had desired.

"Do you know where that is?" Ellie asked.

"I know the city," Joel answered.

"Is it far?"

"It ain't close, I mean on horseback," Joel began but cut himself off as his attention turned to a light emanating from outside.

"Fireflies?" Ellie questioned.

"Get down!" Joel ordered as he pulled Ellie down below cover. Joel concluded that they had no further reason to remain here and began promptly making his way to the exit, hoping to avoid any conflict with the unknown group. Unfortunately for Joel and the others that hope was wishful thinking as the group hunted the three of them down. Whilst clearing out the bandits in their path, the group had found their way back to the outer walkway on the second floor. Wasting no time Joel attempted to open a door to progress onwards, however the door was flung open by an attacking bandit. The man then grabbed Joel by the neck and pushed him onto the rusted railing. Joel then managed to reverse their positions however the railing gave way, causing both of them to fall onto the ground below. Things got worse for Joel as he landed with a rod of metal impaling his stomach, rendering him unable to get up.

"Oh fuck," Jake stated in shock as he quickly climbed down to Joel on a wire followed by Ellie.

"What do you want me to do?" Ellie asked in panic and urgency as the two made their to the injured smuggler. At the same time, more bandits continued to pound at the door. In response Jake drew his pistol and pointed it at the door.

"Move!" Joel commanded as he pushed Ellie out of the way, whilst he and Jake fired at the oncoming enemies. Jake had shot his target down but Joel's aim was impaired by slowly losing consciousness. Luckily Ellie had covered for him and taken down the second man. The two teens then returned to Joel's side, with Jake grabbing onto the older man's arm.

"Pull," Jake instructed simply but with rare urgency.

"Ok, three two one," Ellie said and the two pulled the wounded Joel off the metal rod, causing him to scream in agony. He was now on his feet, barely, with blood dripping out from his core. The group then made their way back towards the horses at the entrance, with Joel barely able to keep up while Jake and Ellie carefully made their way along every turn. The younger two then went over and through window with Joel attempting to do the same but leading to him landing on his back in pain. Ellie and Jake then pulled behind the cover of a table as another bandit burst in and began firing on them.

"You two stay here. I'll go around him, you cover me," Jake told Ellie as he made his way to flank the man firing on them. Joel then attempted to come out from behind cover and return fire but he was shot at first, making Ellie pull him back behind cover. Jake then fired at the man, diverting his attention, giving Ellie the opening to finish him off. The two teens then pulled Joel to his feet whilst he insisted that he was okay. "You're not fucking okay! Now move!" Jake shouted at the elder smuggler in a rare moment of anger. Whilst walking through a hallway Joel had collapsed again, leading to Jake offering to support him, however Joel refused. "Then walk damn it!" the black haired teen yelled in frustration. Once again Joel had lost his strength and leaned on a crate nearby, making Jake lose his patience and go to help the man.

"Behind you," Joel mumbled barely audibly, as two more attackers brandishing metal pipes appeared though Ellie quickly dealt with them. Jake then put Joel's arm over him and supported the barely alive Joel as they walked at a snail's pace to the exit.

"I swear if we get you out of this, you're so singing for us," Ellie stated.

"You wish," Joel replied. Once on the outside, the three noticed a man trying to take the horses but Ellie promptly shot him down. Ellie then brought one of the horses towards Joel and Jake; Joel had barely managed to get on with Jake riding with him to attempt to support him. Ellie then mounted her stead and the three rode away with the winter snow coming down on them. After getting a far distance from the university Ellie affirmed, however Joel then began sliding off the saddle as Jake tried to keep him on but to no avail. The wounded man fell to the ground with a thud. The two teens desperately attempted to pull Joel up whilst calling out his name in attempt to keep him conscious but there was no luck, he had already blacked out.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Freeze

After making a hasty and disorganised retreat from the university where the group believed they'd find the Fireflies, the two teens moved from place to place to find refuge. They dragged Joel's injured body with them wherever they went through the harsh winter. The weather made gathering amplified the difficulty of basic survival, with food even scarcer and shelter at inhospitable temperatures. Too combat this the two wore more seasonal attire, with Jake now dorning a winter jacket similar Ellie's but in a dark blue colour.

The two were out on an excursion to find some food, having lived on the winter scraps these last few weeks. They had spotted a rabbit's den and had anticipated that the resident would show it, and sure enough a small white rabbit wandered out. Once it did Ellie let an arrow fly from her bow which pierced the rabbit's small frame. Jake then went to collect their prize and then tied to Callus whom they brought with them.

"Nice shot," Jake complimented but Ellie didn't really seem to take much heed of it, slightly more focused by the need for sustenance.

"It won't last long," she commented somewhat dejectedly. Jake had conceded that with a bow Ellie was a much better shot than he was so he opted to let her handle most of the shooting, when he didn't hunt alone that is. He often snuck out in the early morning before Ellie would notice to hunt, though it was hardly sufficient. Eventually Ellie caught on to him and insisted she aid him. She argued that it was too dangerous to go alone and eventually Jake agreed; he too was unusually concerned with the danger. His faith in his own ability was wavering, he opted to start using a weapon that he stowed away in the event of dire circumstance, the blade that accompanied his fame back in the Boston quarantine zone. He now carried the sheath for the weapon over his back, under his bag, ready for use at any time. However the blade had sentimental value so he prefered to use it only in the most extreme circumstance.

In the distance, the two heard the light crunch of snow and were both instantly alert, Jake raised his hand signifying for her to not make a move or sound as he realised the steps were not human. The two turned to the source of the noise to see a large deer, which would last them much longer than any amount of rabbits they could find in a day. Jake then tied Callus to a nearby tree and the two teens went on to pursue their prey. The two silently stalked the buck, trying not to scare it off. Once within range the both of them drew arrows and aimed their bow at the animal and let their shot fly. Unfortunately, the deer had moved at the last moment so only Ellie's arrow landed its mark. The two then successfully landed a shot each on the deer and followed its trail of blood. It led to a derelict wooden shack, to which Ellie commented was not creepy. Finally they had captured their prize and were considering how to move it. Or Ellie was, Jake had heard the presence of two men hiding behind a tree on their rear. The black haired teen then drew a knife and threw it at the tree the men were hiding behind.

"Come out, both of you," Jake ordered firmly and reached for another two knives that he held in both hands, with Ellie following suit and readying her bow with an arrow. The two then cautiously emerged from behind their hiding spot without their weapons readied.

"Hello," the first man started "We just want to talk." Without warning Jake hurled both his knives so that they left a tear in the jacket of both men and landed behind them and quickly drew more blades to replace the ones he used.

"Any suspicious moves and the next two won't miss," Jake warned "Out with it, what do you want?"

"Um, name's David. This here's my friend James," David began "We're from a larger group - women, children - we're all very, very hungry."

"So am I, women and children all very hungry," Ellie replied.

"Well, maybe we could ah, trade you for some of that meat there. What do you need? Weapons, clothes, ammo."

"Medic-" Ellie abruptly let out but was cut off my Jake raising his hand. He considered their options and this barter from their perspective and what would be the best course of action

"In this winter, for a larger group the food will probably a bigger motivating factor than any supplies. Still we can't show any desperation. That being said they're still in a stronger bartering position since they have more numbers," Jake surmised. "Any medicine? Antibiotics?" Jake asked.

"We do. Back the camp," David answered calmly.

"He noticed the desperation, he's calmer now," Jake thought.

"You're welcome to follow us-," David offered as he made steps closer.

"We're not following shit," Jake interrupted, refusing the obvious trap. "Your pal can go grab what we need, the deer is yours. Provided he returns alone. Anyone else shows up I'll rip you all to shreds. And I'll know if you're hiding. Trust me on that," Jake threatened as David calmly took in the information whilst James looked nervously between David and the two teens.

"Two bottles penicillin and syringe. Make it fast," David instructed "Go on," he reassured his companion who soon left on his order.

"Drop the rifle," Jake ordered to which the man complied "All yours Ellie. Already got one," Jake stated to which Ellie took and loaded the firearm after a brief second of surprise.

"He's probably gonna be a while. You, ah, mind if we take some shelter from the cold?"

"Bring the deer," Jake told David "Ellie, keep him in your crosshairs. I'm gonna go collect my knives," Jake informed her as David began dragging the carcass into an abandoned building.

Whilst the waited in silence David had started a fire to ward out the cold. The man's polite demeanour annoyed Jake to no end, knowing full well that it was a facade.

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here all on your own," David stated.

"Company isn't our thing," Ellie responded, whilst Jake didn't even give him eye contact.

"I see. What are your names?"

"Fuck and off," Jake responded as his irritation with the man was reaching its peak, though he made sure not to make it evident.

"Look, I understand it's not easy to trust a couple of strangers. Whoever's hurt, you clearly care about them," David responded continuing his attempts to gain the trust of the two teens. His comments in regards to Joel did cause the eyes of them both to sink to the ground in dismay however. "I'm sure it's gonna be just fine."

"Yeah, sure," Jake let out with a sigh. The tense conversation was then interrupted by the distinct call of clickers in the immediate area of the three of them. And soon one reared its hideous face into the group's building of refuge. The three them remained almost completely still and silent, their movements barely noticeable. However, Ellie made one wrong both and her leg collided with the dead deer, causing the clicker to scream and charge towards her. Within seconds of the infected's attempted it was shot twice by David and then once more when he got in close.

"You had another gun?" Ellie asked in shock.

"Sorry," he replied simply as he looked outwards, the gunshots almost definitely alerting more infected of their location. "Okay, I'd really like my rifle back now."

"Ain't happening," Jake stated in response almost immediately "You have your pistol."

"I hope you know how to use that thing."

"I've had some practice," Ellie commented as the three of them prepared themselves to fend off the incoming horde of infected, with Jake drawing and loading his own pistol and unsheathing his blade. Infected of all varieties pounded at the windows and doors as the three desperately tried to keep them out and away from them. Due to the volume at which they attacked infected did manage to enter the building but they were swiftly dealt with. In one of the pauses between infected attacks the three opted to move a cabinet in front of a window to block that entrance. Whilst doing so a clicker made a grab for Ellie from outside; as it wrestled with her to sink its teeth in her sink Jake had shoot it in the head, freeing Ellie. As the attack from the infected seemed to be endless, David announced that they need to leave the room, to which the others complied and hurried through the exit further into the building.

"Do you know where you're going?" Ellie asked with some panic present in her voice.

"Never set foot in this place," David answered, not helping the the younger two's concern. The two followed the older man through the building, up a flight of rusted stairs onto an upper walkway. As David and Jake progressed forward the walkway collapsed behind them, taking Ellie with it, making her land on her back in pain. Not missing a beat, Jake jumped down after her and was at her side to help her up. At the same time infected pursued David above. The two of them navigated the trap of clickers up to a ladder that led back to the upper level and were greeted by a clicker immediately, thankfully it was killed by David. He then lead them towards an exit but it was out of reach above them. Ellie soon spotted a ladder which they could use and without wasting any time Jake boosted her up so she could get it, although not without telling her to be careful. As soon as the ladder was retrieved the group made a beeline towards the exit they had found. However they soon discovered that they were in a dead end and their only remaining option left was to fight their way out. They scavenged the resources they could from some of David's fallen friends and prepared to hold their ground. The group managed to block the entrance to the room but soon infected started coming in from above off the roof. They desperately tried to fend off the infected that were coming in from around them, however their problems soon got worse as a loud thud was heard on the roof. Soon after a bloater landed before, Ellie knew what that signified and made her way over to Jake, pulling him away whilst also trying to fend off the beast. She would drag him away, then once at a distance fire her rifle at the beast. In her moments of not attacking she would try to convince Jake to snap to his sense and fight with them, raising his gun for him to encourage him to shoot. Eventually, he gained some awareness of what was going on and threw a molotov at the overgrown infected, causing it to wail from the fire. He then fired with his own rifle and soon the bloater fell. Once the infected were cleared, the group took a sigh of relief, with Jake dropping to his knees and panting for breath, as beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"Jake, it's gonna be ok," Ellie reassured as she made her way over to him and kneeled down next to him. She then wrapped her arms around him and took into an embrace "It's over," she comforted as the boy's breathing slowed "It'll be fine. Hang in there."

"Thanks," Jake responded as he lightly returned the embrace. He did realise that they couldn't just sit here forever and the two then joined David on the bridge leading towards the room. He stood there in silence, looking out a hole in the wall.

"Listen," David said simply.

"No infected," Ellie commented to which the older man affirmed. The three then returned to the room they were originally in and once again returned to waiting for James' arrival.

"You handled yourself pretty nice back there," David commented once they arrived "I'd say we make a pretty good team," he stated causing Jake to roll his eyes as they sat by the fire.

"Psshh. We got lucky," Ellie retorted.

"Lucky? No, no. No such thing as luck. No you see I believe that everything happens for a reason," he began.

"Sure."

"I do. And I can prove it you. Now, this winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back, I ah, sent a group of men out - nearby town to look for food. Only a few came back," David began to he did so Jake had heard the crunch in the snow of oncoming footsteps, causing him to stand keep his hand on his pistol. "They said that the others had been ah, slaughtered by a crazy man. And get this, a crazy man traveling with a little boy and girl," David added as James stood at the doorway, he then reached for his gun but Jake saw the action and aimed his pistol at the man. Ellie then rose to her feet and pointed her rifle at David.

"I wouldn't, if I were you," Jake warned as he kept his aim on the man, causing Ellie to turn to the new presence.

"Everything happens for a reason," David finished as he observed the guns being pointed at himself and his friend.

"David. We're not just gonna let them go are we?" James questioned urgently "They killed so many."

"We don't have a choice. They have the advantage," David replied calmly.

"Should we kill them?" Jake questioned internally "The gunshots are likely to attract more infected. Given how many we just fought this area must have a lot. And they're from a larger group, it might just incite them to come after us. If we leave them be we might be able to walk away from this. Even if I want to tear David's throat off."

"Now give them the medicine," David instructed.

"The others won't be happy about this," James mentioned as he tossed a pouch containing medicine to the ground in front of the teens. Jake went to collect it whilst still keeping his pistol aimed on James.

"Yeah, well, that's not your concern."

"Out of the way," Jake ordered James as he and Ellie moved towards the exit cautiously, firearms still in hand.

"You won't survive long out there," David stated as the two stood in the doorway "I can protect you."

"We'll take our chances," Jake responded as the two of them run from the building back towards where they had left Callus. The two mounted the horse and promptly rode away. Not long after, they arrived at their temporary place of refuge. They lead the horse into the garage, where the other stead they borrowed remained. Ellie closed the garage door behind them and rejoined her companion to find breathing raggedly.

"Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"I'll be fine," he forced out, though his tone suggested otherwise. They made their way through the house into the room where they had left their injured protector, who silently laid there before them. As the two teens approached, Jake withdrew the medicine they had precurred from his pocket. When he got close to administer the drug however, he suddenly collapsed forward in front of Joel. Ellie was immediately at the boy's side, gently shaking his body whilst calling his name to try and get him to wake, but to no avail. She then felt his forehead to find that it was warm to the touch and he was sweating profusely.

After waiting some time to see if Jake would awake, she decided that she should carry on with anything she had to do without him. She gave Joel the antibiotics, giving him tender, reassuring words whilst doing. The red-haired teen also laid Jake's body out so that he'd be more comfortable and propped his head up on his bag. She sat by the two that were unconscious and looked down on them with a sullen expression. She lightly placed her hand over the top of Jake's and felt its rough, coarse texture.

"Even his hands are covered in scars," she thought to herself as she felt the rough lines of what she deduced as scars from blades. "Did he do these to himself? I wonder if he was ever happy," Ellie contemplated with a sigh. Feeling the fatigue from her day hunting she decided to lay down with her head on bag, whilst leaving her hand atop Jake's chest. "You'll get better. Both of you, I'll make sure."


	14. Chapter 13

Hey guys, once again I'd like to apologies for a lack of updates for the last like couple of months. School has been really busy as of late but hopefully during this summer I can pick up some of the slack on my fanfics. Thank you to everyone who's been patiently awaiting an update, the fact that anyone reads these means a lot. Anyway, enough of that, enjoy the chapter.

S

* * *

Chapter 13: Thaw

Pitch black darkness surrounded Jake, as he stood rooted in an unknown place. Low groans, cries and the occasional screams filled his ears as he looked around in confusion.

"Please," "Don't," "Help," "Save me," "Someone," "Mercy," "Kill me," different voices all around pleaded in distress. With each new pleading voice Jake turned to the direction it came from but found no source each time, leaving him frantically looking around. Then a smell all too familiar to Jake began to permeate the air; it was the wretched odour of blood. Accompanying the smell was the sound of the bodily fluid being spilt on the ground. A gunshot then whizzed through the air, causing the boy's head to snap to the source. Before him lay two bodies, a man and a woman, sprawled over each other with bullet holes in their head and blood leaking out, making Jake gasp from the image.

"Mum, dad," the boy thought in shock as recognised the scene before him. Loud footsteps then came pounding towards the child from behind, he turned to face the presence but was immediately knocked backwards by the creature. Jake looked up to face it in fear and saw a large bloater holding Jake's twin sister, Mary, above it and tore her apart making her blood splatter out onto Jake's face. Then the spores of the bloater surrounded the boy as his surroundings shifted. A series of gunshots penetrated the air whilst the wails of infected surrounded him. At the same time two smugglers that he spent much time with in Boston fell before him with their bodies covered in wounds. The floor beneath him then changed to a dirty, cold concrete with an old warehouse. He starred the floor for moments as he heard the sound of blades slashing against skin and the screams of a child.

"Twenty...six…. Thirty...nine… fifty-two...sixty...five," a pained voice forced out intermittently. Jake looked up to see a large man standing in front of chair with someone strapped in it. The man cut the person with knives repeatedly, all over their body. The man then moved away to reveal the person bound was a younger Jake, about two years younger, drained and tired from the several cuts and wounds. Blood and tears covered his face and his arms and legs shook, clothes torn to reveal the extent of his wounds. The younger Jake then stood up from the chair and walked towards his older self, the chains the previously restrained him loosely dangling off him and making chimes with every contact with the floor.

"You're weak," the younger of the two scorned the other with a dry voice "You can't save anyone. You only lose," he continued to taunt. "All suffering in this world is because of a person's own inability. You'll just keep losing because you're weak. But there's a way to stop that. You can't lose anything if you have nothing to lose," the child stated "Disconnect yourself from everything. Break all your bonds," he explained as he went behind the older Jake who still sat on the floor. The younger one then knelt down behind his older self and wrapped his arms over the older boy's shoulders, still frozen on the ground. "Come on, it'll easy. It'll stop the pain instantly. You won't have to feel the grief anymore," younger Jake continued to goad and encourage the older one. Then Ellie appeared on the chair that younger Jake was on, in the same restraints, struggling to get lose. "There, do it," he said as he tilted his head to the left, causing several cracking noises to emanate from his neck. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on."

The dark-haired boy then found himself in the room where they had been sleeping during their time on the run. His eyes wide open from shock, as beads of sweat trickled down his face and his breathing at an accelerated rate.

"A dream," the boy said between sharp breathes as he processed the situation. The dark room around now came into focus as his senses relaxed and his breathing slowed. He turned to his side to see Ellie laying beside him with her head resting on her backpack. Jake looked outside to see that it was the dead of night; concluding that he had been out for some time. He then noticed that she had her arm over his chest. He grabbed her cold hand and held it for a moment as he observed her peaceful expression. "What does that dream mean?" he questioned internally, as if expecting an answer from somewhere. Some of Ellie's hair hang in front of her face in a messy fashion, prompting Jake to sweep it out of the way and then close his eyes and continue to rest.

The next morning, Ellie had slowly started drifting out of sleep as she lay in the same spot, however her lie in would be disturbed by the sound of a group men outside talking loudly with each other. Her eyes snapped open in realisation and approached a window to see a group men searching the area. The sudden movement also caused the still under weather Jake to awaken and observe Ellie.

"Oh fuck. They tracked us," Ellie muttered to herself as she thought of what her next move would be.

"What's going on?" Jake asked concernedly as Ellie put on her bag.

"We were tracked. I'm gonna draw them away from here."  
"I'm coming too," Jake said firmly as he got up.

"No Jake. You're still not well," Ellie insisted as she put one hand to his forehead and another on his shoulder. She noted that his body temperature was still high and concluded that he wasn't fit to go out.

"It doesn't matter," he continued to protest adamantly.

"Do you not trust me?" Ellie questioned as her tone shifted from argumentative to sympathetic.

"It's not that. I do trust you."

"Then let me do this," Ellie persuaded as she gave him a concerned look. Jake grit his teeth and clenched his fist in frustration. He thought of all the people he failed and let die, and then looked back at the injured Joel.

"I can't stand not being able to do anything."  
"Jake I'm gonna be blunt here," Ellie began softly "In your condition right now you're nowhere near well enough to fight. You might die," Ellie explained. Jake knew that she was right but didn't want to accept it so stubbornly looked away. "You know I'm right. So please, trust me."

"I can't lose you as well," Jake thought to himself as he sighed in defeat "I trust you," he said simply and accepted her judgement. Ellie then helped Jake lay back down and then took his hand in both of her's. She held it tightly for a moment before leaving Jake and Joel. "Don't die. Please."

Ellie exited the house along with Callus, making sure to close the garage door as to not give away the location of Joel and Jake. She then mounted the horse and began to ride away, whilst intently observing two men in the distance searching the area for her. However, before she could get very far, a man grabbed her and announced that he'd found what they were looking for. Ellie then drew her switchblade and stabbed the man in his throat to silence him. Unfortunately, it was too late as the rest of the search party was aware of Ellie's presence now. Ellie urged Callus forward as those hunting her opened fire. She quickly rode away from the men of David's group, evading their shoots and those who would boldly run at the horse. Their terrible aim would not last though, as one shot Callus down causing Ellie to tumble down a hill along with the now dead Callus. However, Ellie had no time to mourn as her pursuers were still hot on her heels and firing her way.

Ellie continued to lure David's men away from Joel and Jake and entered into a lodge on her way back to evade capture. She started to push open the doors to the lodge that were being blocked by a crate. As she opened the doors, she felt David appeared behind her and gruffly grab her, his arms around her neck restricting her breathing. She drew her switchblade to attempt to break free but David had grabbed that hand.

"Relax," David said, Ellie continued struggling "I'm keeping you alive here," he reassured as he knocked her unconscious.

Ellie then woke up hours later on the floor of guarded off by a cage. Her head throbbed with discomfort as she woke. Seconds after waking she noticed another person in the same room. He stood by a table with a knife. Ellie soon noticed that he was cutting up human flesh and moved away from the cage in shock. The man then noticed Ellie had awoken and left the room. Once he did, Ellie attempted to pry the door open but had no such luck. Moments later David entered the room with a tray of holding a plate of food and a glass of water.

"How are you feeling?" David asked on entry. Ellie then stopped struggling with the door knowing that it would be no use with David now here.

"Super," Ellie retorted. David then slide the tray under the cage door, insisting that Ellie should eat. "What is it?"

"It's deer," David replied simply.

"With someone human helping on the side?"

"No. No, I promise. It's… just the deer meat."

"You're a fucking animal," Ellie spat as she sat down and began to devour the food before her.

"That's awfully quick to judgment. Considering you and your friends killed how many men?"

"They didn't give us a choice."

"And you think we have a choice? Is that it? You kill to survive. And so do we. We have to take care of our own. By any means necessary."

"So now what? You gonna chop me up into tiny pieces?"

"I'd rather not. Please tell me your name."

"You're so full of shit," Ellie snapped as she aggressively slid the tray back towards David.

"On the contrary, I've been ah, been quite honest with you. Now I think it's your turn. It's the only way I'm gonna be able to convince the others."

"Convince them of what?"

"That you can come around. You have heart. You're loyal," David stated as he came close to the cage "And you're special," he added as he placed a hand over Ellie's. Ellie then placed her other hand over his, and after a moment, broke his finger causing him to scream in pain. She then tried to reach for the keys that hung by David's waist but they were out of reach. David then grabbed her arm and pulled her into the cage repeatedly. He then left her go and she fell to the floor in pain and blood dripping from her nose. "You stupid little girl. You are making it very difficult to keep you alive. What am I supposed to tell the others now?"

"Ellie."

"What?" David asked in confusion."

"Tell them that," she began "Ellie is the little girl that broke your fucking finger."

"How did you put it? Hmm? Tiny pieces? See you in the morning Ellie."

Back at the house where Jake and Joel rested, the younger of two stirred in his sleep and then rose from his slumber. He glanced out the window and determined that it was the next day.

"Ellie," He called out through the house but got no response. His head still throbbed slightly but he beared the hindrance. The teen stood up with a hand in his dark hair and began to search for Ellie. "Ellie," He called her name again, this time louder but still nothing. He did a quick check of every room still found no trace of the auburn haired girl. "Still not back. Better go find her," the teen muttered to himself. He returned to the room he slept in and prepared his gear. Checking his firearms and knives and putting them in their appropriate place. Once ready, he crouched down by the sleeping Joel and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going to find her. If we don't come back, don't come looking for us. One of us should survive at least," he told the injured man before leaving him behind. He opened the door to the garage and led their second horse, Bessie, outside and closed the garage behind him. He mounted the horse and rode onwards. Snow fell down around him and he hooves of his stead caused it to make a crunching noise on the sleet; he heard another crunching ahead of him, though this was not of a horse. He listened more intently and realised it was a man aiming a gun right at Jake. Right before the shot was made, Jake jumped off his horse behind cover. The bullet went right through the horse and it dropped dead onto the cold snow. Jake then engaged them in a fire fight, coming over cover when and shooting his enemies when he had the chance. "Where is she?!" Jake demanded as they retreated. Jake pursued them between the abandoned houses but they fled relentlessly. "Tell me where she is," He ordered but as expected got no answer. The teen followed them along the side of a house towards an open road.

"Gotcha now brat," a man taunted as he grabbed Jake when he came past the house. Another approached Jake brandishing a knife with the intent of finishing the child off. Jake struggled in the man's grip but with little success. Once the second man was in reach, Jake kicked him between his legs and then kicked the knife out of his hands. Jake then kicked off the dazed man to push the one who held him backwards into a wall. This caused the man to release his grip on Jake. Jake then turned quickly and stabbed the man in his neck. He then returned the other man still on the ground and dazed. He drew another knife and plunged both between the man's chest and each of his shoulders. Jake then placed his knee on the man's chest and pulled him by the collar.

"Your group, came by here yesterday. Searching for some people right?" Jake interrogated the man but the man only whimpered in pain. After getting no response from the man, Jake released his collar and grabbed the handle of the blade in the man's left side and began to twist it within his body. "Now talk," Jake ordered and the man nodded "Then a girl lead you away. Is she alive?" Jake asked and the man nodded once more. Jake then pulled the knife out of the man's body and put it the handle in his mouth. Jake then drew a map of the area and held it my the man's face. "Mark the place on the map," Jake ordered and the man complied. After marking the location Jake took the knife from the man.

"Please. I'm begging you, let me go now," the man pleaded. Not missing a beat Jake then sliced the man's throat to silence him.

Back in cannibals town, Ellie lay within her cell uncomfortably on the floor. That is until James had grabbed her off the ground, waking her from her sleep, out of the cage. Ellie struggled in his grip as David put a hand on her shoulder. Immediately as he did so Ellie bite his hand hard, causing David to hit her with his knees to make her let go. They then slammed the girl onto the table which the human flesh was cut on.

"I warned you," David stated as he held a large knife and was about to bring it down towards Ellie.

"I'm infected! I'm infected!" Ellie screamed in desperation causing David to pause and hesitate for a moment.

"Really?" He asked with doubt in his voice.

"And so are you," Ellie replied "Right here. Roll up my sleeve. Look at it!" Ellie demanded.

"I'll play along," David informed James as he put the blade into the table by Ellie's face. David then rolled the teen's sleeve up to find an unquestionable bite from infected.

"What'd you say? Everything happens for a reason right?"

"What the hell is that?" James asked in shock and concern.

"She would've turned by now. It can't be real," David argued.

"Looks pretty fucking real to me!" James urged, close to shouting. The distraction of the bite caused him to weaken his grip on Ellie's arm. At the same time David turned to look at the bite Ellie had left him with, no longer holding Ellie down. Seeing her chance, she grabbed the knife David discarded and plunged the blade into James' throat. She then rolled off the table to cover herself from David's shots. She then ran out of the room while David continued to fire at her. Once out of the room she hid beside the doorway and spotted her switchblade on a shelf next to her. She grabbed the blade and exited through a window into the cold snow. She made her way through the town whilst sneaking in and out of buildings to evade detection of the cannibals searching for her. She was now inside an old restaurant and headed for the exit in hopes of getting back to Joel and Jake. As she opened the door, David appeared and grabbed her, pushing her back inside and onto a table and then pushed her to the ground, in doing so knocking over some lit candles and igniting the wood. David was momentarily distracted by the flames, allowing Ellie to retreat behind cover. In response, David locked the exit to the building and began to stalk his prey. Ellie Moved stealthily between the cover provided by the tables, looking for an opportunity to stroke at David. She noticed many broken plates on the ground and used the sound made by them to lure David, and then she would sink her blade into him. She did this twice but the third time David backed into one of the tables with Ellie, knocking them both out, as the smoke spread in the building.

At the same time, Jake searched the town for Ellie as the snow continued to come down on him more and more, impairing his vision. However Jake deducted that in combat this would play to his advantage, the snow would make it easier to detect his enemies through sound whilst also limiting their ability to see him. And Jake had no intentions of sparring any of the people in this town. He cut down anyone he saw in his path and lit the buildings of the town on fire using molotovs, further disorienting his enemies, allowing an easier path for him. He would check the buildings for supplies before torching them, in one of the buildings he found Ellie's backpack, an encouraging sign. However, in the same building he saw human bodies being hung up from the ceiling. Jake concludes that the storage of dead bodies meant cannibalism, making his search for Ellie more desperate. Eventually he came across a building set ablaze that he had not caused. It meant that there was a conflict in or around the building, to which he concluded Ellie was the source of.

Ellie woke up with her entire body throbbing in the same burning building. She struggled onto her hands and knees and saw a machete nearby. She mustered her strength to crawl towards the blade. But as she approached the weapon, David came towards her and kicked her in the stomach, causing the girl to collapse in pain.

"I knew you had heart," David taunted "Y'know, it's okay to give up. Ain't no shame in it," he continued belittling her as she tried once more to pull herself to the discarded machete. "I guess not. Just not your style is it," David commented and kicked her once more in the stomach. This time she audibly groaned from the pain. David then grabbed her head and kneeled above her back, holding her down. "You can try begging."

"Fuck you," Ellie spat back. David then turned her over and wrapped his hands around her neck, causing her to squirm and wriggle in his grip.

"You think you know me? Huh? Well let me tell you something," David continued to boast as Ellie stretched her arms for the machete that would be her last hope. "You have no idea what I'm capable of," David said and Ellie had manages to grab a hold of the blade. Once her grip on it was firm, she immediately swung it towards David, causing him to scream in pain and fall onto his back, leaving him open for Ellie to finish him. Ellie then got on top of him and sliced away at him. After the first slice he had died but she continued to do so over and over. As she did so, Jake walked into the building and saw what she did, shocked at what was before him. He stood frozen as he observed her, the sight looking all to familiar to him, but never having seen it from an outside perspective.

"I told you didn't I," the voice in Jake's head taunted and Jake felt a chill along his whole body "You can't do anything." He returned to his senses and ran towards Ellie, getting grazed by the swing of her blade across his bicep as he did but still pulled her away from the mutilated corpse.

"Ellie stop!" Jake urged as she struggled in his grip.

"No. Don't fucking touch me!" She yelled back, still afraid and not knowing who it was.

"It's okay. It's Jake, it's me. Look it's me," Jake said as he held her close, now realizing who it was she calmed down.

"He tried to-," Ellie began but Jake cut her off by pulling her into his chest.

"Oh Ellie. I'm sorry. It's gonna be alright now," he reassured at held her close for a few moments.

"Jake," she sobbed quietly into his chest and he placed his head above hers and held tight and close. He let her linger there for a moment to collect herself. Still conscious of the fire in the building and the town hunting them down. He encouraged her stand and insisted they need to leave. That they needed to move onwards, just as this world moved forwards relentlessly. He knew that better than most. Jake led the shaken Ellie outside with her hand in his, giving her what little console he could.

As they made their way through the snow covered grounds of the town Ellie began to regain her thoughts and take in her surroundings. She began to smell smoke filling up her lungs and noticed many buildings in the town ablaze. She knew the building where she fought David in was set alight, but it shouldn't have spread to this extent. The only explanation on her mind was Jake creating the blaze she saw around her. She looked towards him and once again so the void in his eyes; the familiar lifeless gaze. Looking at it now seemed to amplify the cold around her, his grip around her hands weren't as comforting as they were moments ago. Still, he held her hand tight and led from the town he damned.

The pair eventually returned to their house of refuge and upon entrance they found Joel standing before them, a hand over his injured stomach and leaning against a table for support, but standing before them nonetheless. Ellie rushed over to him and took the hugged Joel, causing him to be pushed back from the sudden act, but he returned the act regardless. Jake only approached the two and smiled the faintest smile at the bitter-sweet moment before him. All of Ellie's anxieties about Joel's health were cleared, but she was still

shaken from her earlier encounter. Those sealed up feelings now released freely. Joel looked down at Ellie and saw a sight that was all too familiar to him, a broken teen, smeared with blood, shaken from the world around them. He just hoped it wouldn't end the same way twice. Ellie then turned towards Jake, who gave her the warmest look he had.

"You're safe now."


	15. update 2

Update 2

Hey guys, its me. First off, happy late Christmas to everyone and hope y'all have a happy new year.

Just wanted to say sorry for the lack of updates on the story or even its status. Life and school has just been superrrrr busy. Hopefully once summer comes I'll be able to get it and all my other projects done. Sorry for keeping you all waiting and hope you'll stick around until then.


End file.
